Agents of Asgard
by Meragaki
Summary: Aprés la défaite de Thanos, le peuple d'Asgard s'installa sur terre et mit cinq ans à reconstruire la cité. Des brigades d'agents spéciaux furent alors crées pour gérer les affaires sensibles d'Asgard à travers l'univers : Loki, Sigyn, Brunehilde, Amora et Korg, agents d'élite en charge des missions épineuses. Mais une menace vint un jour bouleverser la paix de la cité.
1. Chapitre I - Mission de routine

**Yo ! Voila une nouvelle fanfiction que je commence. Celle ci est un très gros projet que je traîne depuis la sortie de Thor Ragnarok et qui s'est précisé un peu plus dans ma tête après la sortie d'Avengers 3.**

 **/!\ IMPORTANT A LIRE /!\**

 **| _Pour résumer l'état d'esprit dans lequel je veux faire tourner la Fic : Tout les fans de l'univers Thor et de Loki en particulier (Elles/Ils se reconnaîtront) ont un jour rêvé d'un film (Edit : Ou Serie lol, en prévision maintenant) à son effigie (Get this man his own movie !). J'ai donc imaginé un scénario original en me basant sur un bon nombres de références de l'univers Marvel certaines encore non exploités. Me laissant également une part de liberté, estimant que notre cher Taika Waititi (Réalisateur de Thor 3 ) en ai fait largement de même avec Thor Ragnarok. J'ai tenté de respecter le plus possible l'esprit du MCU, notamment une continuité de ton à la Thor Ragnarok justement, même si sous forme écrite avouons le, sans le jeu des acteurs et les effets spéciaux, ça fait pas le même effet, j'en suis désolée._** _ **Sans compter que je suis LOIN d'avoir un talent de scénariste xD** **J'espère que vous arriverez à imaginer aussi bien que moi.  
**_

 ** _J'ai voulu faire une sorte d'odyssée galactique à la Gardiens de la Galaxie, façon Asgardienne. [EDIT DEPUIS END GAME.] Qui vraisemblablement serait une sorte de suite alternative aux destins d'Asgard et de Loki en particulier, imaginez la tournure comme vous voulez, j'ai le cerveau assez en compote suite à ce film pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Parce que ne le cachons pas, dans Avengers End Game c'est un peu Clodo Land pour l'un et volatilisé dans la nature pour l'autre. (Affaire à suivre...) En gros, pour faire simple, la ligne temporelle crée par Loki avec le Tesseract...donnerait cette Fic xD_ |**

 **Et oui pour ceux qui avait remarqué j'ai repris en partie le titre et l'extrême concept de base du comic Loki Agent of Asgard d'Al Ewing, mais en changeant absolument TOUT, scénar et perso compris à la façon MCU.**

 **Le style d'écriture est donc volontairement porté sur l'action et les dialogues, pas tant d'état d'âmes y seront présent, bien qu'un peu quand même don't worry, voulant accentuer sur le côté « film », j'espère que ca perturbera pas trop.**

 **Pareil pour d'éventuels lemon et pairings trop présents, sachez qu'il n'y en aura PAS, seulement une légère romance des plus classiques qu'on peut avoir en fil rouge** **d'un film, on est chez Disney tout de même !**

 **J'ai également établi un casting bonus xD ! Du moins pour les personnages que j'ai rajouté qui apparaîtront et qui ne figurent pas de base dans le MCU, c'est à dire Sigyn, Amora et Freya. Ceux qui n'aime pas Game of Thrones vont me détester, mais on s'en fous, basez vous juste sur les acteurs (Qui sont en vogue en plus ) osef de leurs persos dans GoT. Je donne juste des « bases » d'apparence qui sont pour moi les meilleures, après vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez, vu que c'est une version écrite, et non réalisé ( Ca risque pas xD ) J'ai juste voulu m'amuser et pousser le truc plus loin (En vrai j'aimerais trop être Caster...ça se dit?) :**

 **\- Emilia Clarke pour Sigyn (Oui toujours, elle est cool.)**

 **\- Natalie Dormer pour Amora**

 **\- Michelle Fairley pour Freya**

 **A vous de les googliser si vous connaissez pas et si ca vous amuse autant que moi.**

 **BREF après ce long paragraphe ennuyeux, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre qui démarre au quart de tour. Et encore une chose, attendez vous à beaucoup de caméo, même du bon crossover par moment, on est dans le Marvel Cinematic Universe après tout ;)**

 **PS : Si y'a des fautes d'orthographes/conjugaison...pardonnez moi, mais je termine d'écrire la plupart du temps vers 5h du mat, et je dois pas toujours avoir l'esprit très clair, alors ne vous gênez pas pour me les signaler.**

 **PS 2 : Je ferais toujours un petit lexique en fin de chapitre pour les mots marqué d'un astérisque*, souvent des termes spécifiques par forcement connu de tous.**

 **PS 3 : J'ajouterais parfois des ambiances sonores pour ceux qui veulent ;)**

 **MEGA DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent PAS, ils appartiennent tous à Marvel et au dieu Stan Lee. Et à Disney aussi un peu par extension...**

* * *

CHAPITRE I - MISSION DE ROUTINE

Un fracas résonna contre les murs de la réserve, une pile d'objets en tout genre venait de s'effondrer au sol, ébréchant au passage un pot en argile décoré typique de la région. L'homme chétif responsable du boucan, malgré avoir tenté de rattraper sa maladresse, se crispa constatant la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre.

« **Chef, Sym a pété un truc**. Déclara mollement l'un des hommes dans la pièce.

\- **Bordel ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas toucher à la marchandise crétin !** Fulmina le chef tout en empoignant le maladroit par l'épaule agrippant le cuir rouge de sa veste. »

Il le tira en arrière en grognant, puis le lâcha sans douceur derrière lui, l'éloignant du stock d'objets. Le petit homme hargneux se calma rapidement, quand son regard vint se reposer avec joie sur les reliques et autres objets rares entreposées sur les étagères. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement tout en se frottant les mains, puis se retourna vers ses hommes, l'air satisfait. L'équipage des Ravageurs avait passé une poignet de jours sur la petite planète aride Aladna, afin de faire quelques affaires plus ou moins légales au sein du légendaire Souk de la capitale. Leurs business s'avéra pour le moins fructueux, mettant la main sur des reliques particulièrement rares qui leur firent lécher les babines d'avance rien qu'en pensant au montant de leurs reventes.

« **Regardez moi ça ! Ça c'est de la bonne trouvaille les gars, on va s'en mettre plein les poches quand on rentrera !** Dit il tout en se dirigeant vers un objet en particulier, une orbe légèrement luminescente entreposée dans un écrin doré en forme d'œil. **Ce truc est une vraie merveille, j'sais pas à quoi ça sert, mais une chose est sur, ça vaut des unités.**

 **\- On peut dire merci au Ragnarök qui a tout fait péter, sinon on aurait jamais put mettre la main la dessus.** Ricana l'un d'eux, le regard tout aussi brillant de l'appât du gain.

\- **Ah ! Tu peux le dire l'ami !** S'exclama t-il tout en se retournant rapidement vers son subordonné , puis continua d'examiner les marchandises une à une d'un œil expert. **Des objets comme ca, ils sont bien mieux à leurs place ici plutôt qu'a pourrir dans la vieille cave d'Odin »**

L'équipage ricanèrent d'un rire gras à la petite blague de leurs chef. Et commencèrent à ranger la marchandise petit à petit dans des caisses, projetant de quitter la planète dés ce soir.

« **Toi en revanche Lorbak, tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans les cachots d'Asgard**. » S'adressa alors calmement Sym à son chef lorsque les rires retombèrent, sans une once de crainte.

Un silence s'installa subitement dans la réserve, tout les hommes se figèrent, affichant des yeux ronds alors qu'ils se retournèrent lentement vers Sym , certains froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres alternant leurs regards paniqué entre leurs chef et le jeune ravageur, une crainte naissante dans les yeux, s'interrogeant de la méconnaissable assurance qu'il venait de soudainement prendre.

Sym était un peu le bouc émissaire de la bande, ne sachant jamais quoi faire de ses dix doigts, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être encore fait bouffer par l'équipage si il n'était pas la bonniche attitré du vaisseau. La plupart du temps il passait la serpillière et apportait le café, c'était juste un gamin des rues qu'ils avaient embarqué un jour lors d'un pillage sur une planète merdique dans la zone de Proxima centauri.

« **...Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire merdeux ?** Affirma calmement Lorbak, le dos tourné à ses hommes, le ton grondant d'une colère contrôlée

\- **Ton horrible visage gâcherais très probablement la décoration je le crains, mais dis toi que ce serait l'ordre naturel des choses ~** S'amusa le jeune Sym, affichant un sourire en coin qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Lorbak fulminait, c'en était trop, il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi son larbin faisant preuve d'une insolence toute nouvelle et se retourna alors violemment en hurlant de colère, puis fonça sur son sous-fifre sous les yeux ahuris des autres hommes qui assistait à la scène, impuissants et intimidés par la colère de leurs chef. Il empoigna violemment Sym par le col de sa veste, alors qu'il soulevait d'un geste sec son long manteau pour atteindre un long couteau attaché à sa ceinture.

« **Tu vas regretter jusqu'en enfer c'que t'as dis gamin ! J'vais te mettre en pièce !** Hurla Lorbak, alors qu'il dégainait son arme calmement. **Les gars ! Y'a de quoi manger pour ce soir !*** Affirma t-il à ses hommes , sans lâcher des yeux sa proie, l'air soudain plus carnassier, souriant de toute ses dents à moitié pourries . »

Le chef des Ravageurs empoigna son couteau, dont la lame rougeoyait d'une lueur orangée, et dégageait une chaleur tel un tisonnier. Puis entama son coup afin de lui trancher la gorge.

La lame vint alors se figer à quelques centimètres du visage du sous-fifre sur le moment Lorbak ne compris pas complètement ce qu'il venait de se passer, pensant être sur d'avoir proprement porté son coup, mais réalisa que son poing était immobilisé d'une seule main par l'insolant gringalet. Il ne pouvait plus bouger les muscles de son bras de ne serais-ce que de quelques centimètres, tant le gamin semblait soudainement posséder une force qui dépassait toute raisons.

« **Allons, range ça ou tu vas te blesser.** Se moqua Sym, d'une moue ironiquement compatissante. »

Soudainement, un voile brumeux verdâtre balaya le corps du jeune ravageur, le transformant, révélant sa véritable apparence. Dévoila, un homme bien plus grand que le dit Sym, qui semblait être un Asgardien à en juger par ses vêtements typique, un regard de glace posé sur son adversaire, de long cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière, vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir sombre aux nuances vertes, une cape émeraude lui tombant dans le dos jusqu'aux mollets. _Loki Odinson_.

La transformation ne prit à peine une seconde, qu'il tordit violemment le poignet tenant l'arme de son opposant avec une facilité déconcertante, provoquant un craquement significatif d'une fracture. Le ravageur hurla et fut forcer de poser un genoux à terre, immobilisé par la douleur, alors que son couteau rougeoyant tomba sur le sol en terre battu.

La dizaine de sous-fifre, n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir, et furent stupéfait de la tournure de la situation, cet Asgardien s'était fait passé pour Sym, mais depuis combien de temps ? Mais les questionnements à rallonge n'était pas trop leurs forts et surtout pas leurs priorités, et préférèrent dégainer à leurs tour leurs armes afin de défendre leurs chefs.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se jeter sur leurs mystérieux opposant, lorsque Loki effectua de sa main libre, un rapide mouvement de poignet, faisant apparaître quatre poignards aux lames bleutées, flottant dans les airs par une magie télé-kinésique. Les dagues vinrent fondre en même temps sur les quatre pilleurs les plus proches, leurs pointes se stoppant à quelques millimètres de leurs gorges, les immobilisant de peur en un éclair. Leurs camarades en retrait, intimidé par cette magie et voyant leurs compagnons en danger de mort, hésitèrent à continuer la charge.

« **Th th th, pas bouger messieurs.** Annonça t-il calmement tout en faisant un léger signe de négation de son index. »

Au même moment, une ombre argenté surgit du toit qui n'était seulement qu'un amas de tissu tendus aux motifs traditionnels. Effectuant un atterrissage parfait, elle faucha un des pilleurs d'un coup de pied fulgurant, le malheureux fut projeté brutalement contre une étagère, pour glisser jusque dans la poussière du sol de terre battue, à moitié assommé, faisant tomber un bon nombre d'objets par terre dans un fracas assourdissant. D'une vitesse surprenante, elle saisit un autre ravageur, dégainant en même temps son glaive, une Dragonfang, pour le placer sous sa gorge. Sa combinaison argenté reflétait la lumière tamisé du repère, possédait de fins maillages qui semblait d'une résistance hors du commun, arborant également une cape de couleur bleutée flottant son dos, la tenue officielle des Valkyries d'Asgard. Les sourcils froncés, la peau basanée, de longs cheveux sombres lui tombaient en une tresse le long de son épaule droite, pendant que son regard affichait une expression à la fois blasée et déterminée. _Brunehilde Heimirdottir_.

Les Ravageurs restant encore libre de leurs mouvements, tentèrent de passer à l'offensive à leurs tour, certains s'apprêtèrent à tirer à l'aide de leurs pistolets et fusils lasers, lorsque trois d'entre eux se figèrent soudainement, lâchant leurs armes qui tombèrent à terre, comme hypnotisés, restant debout tel des zombies ahuries. Un troisième Asgardien, une jeune femme sulfureuse à la chevelure blonde sortie de l'ombre de la réserve, laissant échapper une poussière nébuleuse de ses doigts, qui voletait jusqu'aux visages des Ravageurs possédés. Un diadème émeraude prônait autour de ses cheveux, et sa tunique de cuir aux tons turquoises et dorés se balançait voluptueusement jusqu'à ses genoux, alors qu'elle s'approcha lentement vers le centre de la pièce d'une démarche chaloupée, posant ses yeux d'ambres sur ses trois victimes. _Amora Incantare ._

« **Leurs esprits sont incroyablement vides...** Prononça t-elle calmement en arrivant au côté de Brunehilde, maintenant le charme sur les trois hommes . »

Comprenant qu'ils étaient cerné et ne ferait pas le poids contre des Asgardiens, les Ravageurs restant tentèrent alors de s'échapper en toute hâte vers la sortie du repère, abandonnant lâchement leurs camarades et leurs chef. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer l'arcade de la porte en pierre blanche, lorsqu'une ombre massive passa l'entrée, se baissant pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, tout en soulevant calmement le tenture qui servait de porte. Un immense Kronan bouchait désormais la seule sortie du repère, tenant une grosse massue poser sur son épaule et un massif fusil laser accroché dans le dos. Une des pierres friables qui constituait son corps vint alors à se détacher et tomber à terre dans un léger cliquetis, roulant jusqu'aux pieds des ravageurs qui avait trébuché de peur devant la carrure de leurs opposants. _Korg_

« **Hey mecs, désolé mais vous voulez bien attendre un moment ici ? Mes potes veulent juste causer un peu.** Déclara la montagne de pierre, d'une petite voix hachurée mais aux accents sympathique faisant contraste avec le reste. »

Lorbak gémissait toujours de douleur sous l'emprise de Loki, qui ne faisait désormais même plus attention à lui, sans pour autant dé serré sa poigne d'un pouce, assistant à l'arrivée de ses collègues un à un d'un air impatient.

« **Il était temps, j'ai presque failli attendre.** Clama le Dieu de la Malice à ses compères, légèrement agacé. »

L'un des ravageurs qu'avait propulsé Brunehilde contre les étagères, s'étant remit du choc entre temps, profita de l'agitation pour ramper discrètement vers l'un des fusils tombé à terre de ses compères hypnotisé. Alors que son espoir prit vie quand il posa la main sur l'arme tant convoitée, tentant de l'attirer à lui, elle ne bougea pas. Il releva la tête pour voir une jeune femme, plutôt petite, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs le surplombant, qui avait préalablement poser un pied sur l'arme l'empêchant de la tirer vers lui. Elle venait d'entrer à son tour à la suite de Korg. Elle aussi portait la tenue argenté des Valkyries, la seule différence était que sa cape était d'un vert profond. Une moue amusée s'afficha sur son visage rond, haussant les sourcils à l'intention du rebelle, comme on punissait un enfant, et donna un rapide coup de pied dans l'arme qui s'éloigna en glissant au fond de la salle dans une traînée de poussière. Elle dégaina à son tour sa Dragonfang, la pointant sur le ravageur désormais terrifié, levant légèrement les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. _Sigyn Ivaldidottir_

« **Tu dis cela comme si tu n'aurais pas put te débrouiller tout seul.** Répondit calmement Sigyn, se tournant vers le dieu d'un air détaché .

\- **Se pourrait il que ces mortels soient trop nombreux pour toi Laquais* ?** Enchaîna Brunehilde, les paroles suintant le mépris, immobilisant toujours son Ravageur, l'ayant également presque oublié.

\- **Rappelle moi la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé par ce surnom insupportable ?** Soupira Loki, détournant le regard pour calmer son agacement grandissant.

 **\- Hm laisse moi réfléchir...il y a heure ?** Continua la Valkyrie sur d'elle, se montrant sans hésiter condescendante envers son supérieur.

\- **C'est bien ce que je pensais.** Finit il, lançant un faux sourire à la Valkyrie, tout en sentant sa victime se tordre à ses pieds. »

Le chef des Ravageurs avait commencé à couiner de douleur pendant leurs petites chamaillerie, agressant le fond sonore. Loki, agacé par les gémissements incessant et pathétiques de Lorbak, le lâcha d'un coup sec tout en se reculant d'un pas, laissant l'homme se tordre au sol, tenant son poignet endoloris. Le Dieu de la malice maintenait cependant toujours les dagues à leurs positions sous le cou des quatre ravageurs qui levaient maintenant également les mains, se rendant sans faire d'histoire.

« **V...vous êtes qui bordel ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez putain ?!** Marmonna Lorbak entre deux plaintes

\- **Agents d'Asgard, division Alpha mon grand.** Loki s'était préalablement accroupi à la hauteur de Lorbak **Et il semblerait que tu détiennes des artefacts revenant de droit au peuple Asgardien.** Continua t-il, affichant un large sourire ironique.

\- **Ces** **objets** **appartiennenqt à personne maintenant, Ragnarök vous a fait péter vos tronches !** Gémit-il, osant encore tenir tête par fierté malgré sa position désavantageuse.

 **\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas entendu ?** Loki saisit alors une nouvelle fois le poignet du capitaine des Ravageurs, tordant un peu plus la blessure. »

L'homme hurla de plus belle, la douleur semblait insupportable, alors que Loki se vengeait proprement de l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire.

« **Loki, on a pas le temps pour ça, d'autres Ravageurs vont surement rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre, il faut qu'on récupère les reliques et qu'on rentre à Asgard au plus vite.** Déclara soudainement Sigyn, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers les stocks de marchandises pour commencer à rassembler ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher.»

Le Dieu de la malice lâcha alors docilement prise sans quitter Lorbak des yeux, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, puis se redressa, envisageant de préparer leurs fuites. D'un geste, il attira les dagues magiques flottantes à lui, provoquant un sifflement métalique, pour qu'elles disparaissent dans sa main, laissant ainsi Brunehilde et Korg attacher les Ravageurs entre eux. Amora tenta de son côté d'extirper des informations aux Ravageurs par ses charmes magiques, cherchant à savoir si ils n'étaient pas au courant de la présence d'autres artefacts Asgardiens dans les stocks de leurs semblables sur cette planète, ce qui sembla négatif.

« **Voila l'orbe, elle ne semble pas trop abîmée.** Affirma Sigyn, tenant l'écrin en forme d'œil que contenait l'orbe d'Agamoto alors que Loki s'avança vers elle pour fouiller le stock à son tour.

\- **Ça aussi.** Ajouta t-il, tout en extirpant une tablette de pierre légèrement bleutée pas plus grande qu'un grimoire **La Tablette de la vie et du temps.** Tout en agitant légèrement l'objet pour appuyer ses propos.»

\- **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** S'interrogea t-elle, n'ayant jamais entendu parlé de cet objet auparavant

\- **La** **formule d'un sérum bio-chimique y est inscrite, et qui, selon la légende, procurait l'omnipotence des Dieux anciens.** Répondit calmement Loki, un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres, ses mots sonnaient comme ironiques.

\- **Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas convaincu de la véracité de la légende**. Remarqua la Valkyrie, levant un sourcil, amusée, pour jeter de nouveau quelques coups d'œil parmi les objets.

\- **J'ai toujours vu cette vieillerie exposée durant mon enfance, et malgré le fait de l'avoir étudié, je ne peux pas concevoir que cela puisse être possible de rendre n'importe quelle créature de l'univers aux rang de dieu ancien. Cependant si Odin la considérait comme un trésor, c'était pour une bonne raison, motif suffisant pour la ramener.** Expliqua calmement Loki, tout en examinant également certains objets un à un.

\- **Tiens c'est étonnant que l'idée ne te soit pas venu de rassembler les éléments nécessaires à ce sérum pour te permettre de régner en maître sur l'univers...** S'amusa Sigyn, sans quitter des yeux les objets qu'elle analysait, affichant un léger sourire à la fois taquin et médisant aux coin de ses lèvres. »

A ses mots, Loki ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sons n'en sorti, soudainement à court d'arguments. Il soupira d'agacement tout en détournant le regard, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, semblant habitué par ce genre de piques qu'on lui lançait.

« **Hmm je veux pas vous interrompre, mais je vois au loin des types louches en rouges pas très très content qui se dirigent par ici. Je donne l'alerte ?** Interrompit soudainement Korg, alors qu'il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans la rue marchande qui était bondé de monde.

\- **Oui Korg, dans ces moments la, tu donnes l'alerte...** Répondit mollement Brunehilde, les mains sur les hanches, venant de finir d'attacher les Ravageurs entre eux.

\- **Oh d'accord alors...Attention tout le monde ! Y'a des Ravageurs qui arrivent vers nous, il faut partir vite !** Clama alors Korg à ses camarades, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre. »

Loki roula des yeux, désespéré par l'habituelle fiabilité bancale du Kronan. Lança un regard à Sigyn puis à Brunehidle et Amora, leurs indiquant d'un signe de tête qu'il était temps de partir, puis tourna les talons, la tablette sous le bras, suivit par ses collègues, laissant ainsi le repère des Ravageurs, et eux avec, ligotés comme des sacs.

(Ambiance Sonore conseillée : Two Step From hell - El Dorado : watch?v=ZmLvX-oIwSI )

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite happé par la foule grouillante du Souk, Loki dirigea très vite le groupe vers une ruelle adjacente afin de semer leurs poursuivants. Gardant une cadence de pas relativement naturelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons parmi la foule. Si une poursuite devait avoir lieux à travers le souk, cela provoquerait sûrement une émeute qui attirerait les autorités de la planète, et les ennuis avec.

Soudainement un tir laser retentit de l'autre côté de la rue derrière eux, le tir vint terminer sa course légèrement au dessus de leurs têtes sur le pan d'un mur, propulsant des éclats de terres et de pierres sur les passants. La foule réagit au quart de tour, affolée et paniquée par ce tir inattendu, se mirent à les bousculer soudainement. Les Agents se retournèrent immédiatement et constatèrent qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine de Ravageurs avait détecté leurs positions et courait difficilement entre les passants dans leurs directions, alors que d'autres voix bruyantes étaient audibles dans une rue adjacente. Ils étaient nombreux.

« **On est repérés.** **Brunehilde, emmène l'Orbe et va chercher le Boréale, on se retrouve sur la grande place et on décolle. On va tenter de les semer.** Annonça dans la cohue Loki à la Valkyrie. »

Celle ci s'exécuta, après un brève signe de tête, tout en prenant l'Orbe que lui remettait Sigyn, puis bifurqua dans une petite ruelle pour disparaître afin d'aller chercher le vaisseau.

De nouveaux tirs retentirent alors dans les rues du Souk, ricochant sur les murs et le sol, propulsant des nuages de poussières , et détruisant parfois des étalages de marchands sur le bas côté. Les Agents se mirent à courir, se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les passants affolés qui ralentissait leurs progressions. Soudainement ils distinguèrent d'autres Ravageurs progresser à l'autre bout de l'allée devant eux parmi la foule, ils tentaient de les cerner au milieu de la rue. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour ouvrir le feu à leurs tours. Sigyn effectua une roulade dans la poussière alors qu'un tir se dirigeait vers elle, tandis que Loki créait un double de lui même illusoire afin de disparaître et de les troubler un instant. Amora invoquant un champ de force autour d'elle, renvoyant les projectiles dans la direction opposé et Korg s'était saisit d'un grand couvercle de poubelle au passage afin de se protéger des tirs. Les explosions et la poussière qui flottait dans l'air séparèrent le groupe en deux. Loki et Sigyn bifurquèrent rapidement dans une petite ruelle, tandis que Korg et Amora s'engouffrèrent dans une autre.

Loki vint se plaquer contre le mur de la ruelle pour se mettre à couverts, jetant des coups d'œil aux assaillants, analysant la situation. Sigyn ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, s'adossant à son tour à ses côtés.

« **Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demanda t-elle légèrement essoufflé par l'action, pour se baisser rapidement cherchant à avoir une visibilité sur la rue marchande, lorsqu'un tir vint ricocher à quelque centimètres sur le coin du mur, la faisant se reculer instantanément. »

Le Dieu de la Malice, porta alors rapidement ses doigts à son oreille droite, activant l'oreillette de communication qu'ils possédaient tous.

« **Le plan reste le même, on se rejoint tous sur la grand place centrale, est-ce bien clair ?** Déclara t-il aux membres du groupe, le regard agité, scrutant les environs, aux aguets.

\- **Bien reçu, autorisation d'anéantir les opposants si besoin ?** Répondit alors Amora dans l'oreillette »

Loki allait répondre par l'affirmatif, quand il vit le regard accusateur de Sigyn se poser sur lui, suggérant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas faire de victime quel qu'elles soient.

« **Évitez seulement de les tuer.** Se força t-il à dire, comptant jusqu'ici d'en tuer quelques uns si il y était forcé.

\- **Cela ne vous ressemble pas Commandant. Se pourrait il que Sigyn dicte la conduite de votre seigneurie à cette instant même ?** Ironisa t-elle dans un petit rire au bout de l'appareil, le vouvoyant délibérément pour appuyer sa moquerie. »

Loki roula des yeux, exaspéré par la remarque se voulant volontairement agaçante d'Amora . Il détourna le sujet, pour confirmer une fois de plus le point de rencontre séchement, puis coupa la communication. Sigyn, qui avait évidemment tout entendu de la conversation dans son oreillette, soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Un nouveau tir vinrent les extirper de leurs petites chamailleries, les faisant quitter leurs positions sans attendre, s'engouffrant ainsi encore plus dans de petites ruelles étroites .

D'une cadence rapide et d'un pas sur, surveillant les moindres alentours, ils zigzaguèrent dans les recoins de la vieille ville en direction de la grand place centrale ou viendrait les chercher Brunehilde à bord du Boréale.

« **Moi qui pensais que tu avais un plan infaillible pour nous sortir de la sans encombres...** Déclara mollement Sigyn, presque ironique, tout en inspectant les lieux qu'ils arpentaient, traquant le moindre de signe de Ravageur.

\- **Ne fais pas semblant de te reposer sur moi Sig, nous savons tout les deux que tu n'as besoin de personne désormais.** Rétorqua t-il, le ton légèrement agacé et médisant, sans la regarder, alors qu'il calculait mentalement leurs itinéraires.

\- **Parfaitement, ravie de te l'entendre dire.** Déclara t-elle sèchement, lui lançant un regard courroucé. »

Un tir laser tout proche vinrent couper court à leurs conversations. Par réflexe ils se baissèrent en même temps, pour lever leurs regards en direction du tir. Il venait de deux Ravageurs se trouvant sur le bord d'un toit à quelques mètres du sol. Du coin de l'oeil, Loki en vit deux autres surgirent de la ruelle de gauche. D'un geste vif, il attrapa Sigyn par le bras, la tirant à couvert derrière des caisses lorsque les tirs passèrent à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« **Je croyais n'avoir besoin de personne non !?** Clama t-elle en fixant Loki, irritée de s'être fait aidé à se mettre à couvert alors qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire toute seule.»

Puis d'un geste vif, elle sortit à découvert, fonçant à une vitesse folle vers les deux ravageurs dans la ruelle de gauche. Les pilleurs paniquèrent, tirant dans tout les sens en voyant arriver la furie. Elle esquiva les tirs et fondit sur eux, donnant un violent coup de poing par le haut après un bond, brisant l'arme de l'un deux en morceaux, pour enchaîner d'un violent coup de coude sur le coin de la tête de l'homme désormais désarmé, et finit par un coup de pied dans le ventre, le propulsant contre l'un des murs de l'étroite ruelle. Le deuxième se jeta alors sur Sigyn, maintenant au corps à corps, ayant dégainé une arme blanche. Elle intercepta le coup, attrapant le poignet de l'homme qui allait la poignarder, tira son bras vers le bas et enchaîna avec un coup de genoux bien placé dans l'abdomen. Alors que l'homme gémit de douleur, reculant de quelques pas sous le choc, elle sauta contre le mur adjacent, enchaînant d'un coup de pied rapide latéral dans la mâchoire. L'homme tomba à terre assommé alors qu'elle ré atterrit parfaitement au sol toujours en position de combat.

Loki la vit partir en trombe d'un air pantois et leva les yeux au ciel quand il l'a vit s'attaquer aux pilleurs, surtout sans dégainer son épée. Il sortit à son tour de derrière les rangées de caisses, toujours la tablette sous le bras, pour s'atteler aux deux ravageurs qui tiraient toujours du haut du toit. De sa main libre, il effectua un geste qui fit apparaître six dagues flottantes se disposant et s'écartant tel un éventail autour de lui. D'un nouveau geste plus rapide, les dagues filèrent dans un sifflement vers leurs cibles, qui vinrent s'écraser sur le rebord du toit qui s'écroula en dessous de leurs pieds. Les Ravageurs tombèrent à la renverse dans la ruelle d'en face, au milieu des gravas du toit. Loki effectua un nouveau geste, attirant les dagues à lui, qui sortirent de la pierre du rebord du bâtiment, pour les diriger de nouveau vers les pilleurs qui tentaient de se relever de leurs chutes. Les poignards tourbillonnèrent en un cercle parfait, se séparèrent d'un coup et se plantèrent un à un à travers le cuir épais de leurs uniformes rouges tel des flèches meurtrières. Puis d'un mouvement rapide du poignet, Loki vint les planter violemment dans l'un des murs, les crucifiant contre la pierre des maisons, immobilisés.

Tandis que les Ravageurs accrochés au mur se débattaient tentant de se libérer en vain et que les deux autres gémissaient mollement à terre. Les deux Asgardiens se rejoignirent au croisement des ruelles d'une démarche nonchalante, observant les assaillants qu'ils venaient de maîtriser, comme on analysait un tableau de maître.

« **Ta façon de les neutraliser est bien moins originale que la mienne...** Déclara Loki, tout en comparant les restes de leurs deux combats, affichant un sourire amusé.

\- Sigyn soupira, tourna le regard vers le dieu, semblant exaspérée par la remarque de celui ci. **Je n'utilise aucune magie pour les anéantir.** Répondit elle aux accents moqueur et méprisants.

\- **Pourtant tu pourrais t'en servir.** Continua Loki, plus sérieux, ses paroles semblant lourds de sens.

\- **Plus jamais, ça te ferais trop plaisir.** Conclu t-elle, alors qu'elle décida d'entamer leurs marches sans rien rajouter de plus, coupant court à leurs conversations.

Le Dieu de la Malice la regarda ouvrir le pas sur quelques mètres, plissant les yeux d'un air légèrement offusqué, puis lui emboîta le pas afin qu'ils rejoignent la grande place à temps.

De nouveaux tirs se firent entendre par de la les rangées de maisons en terres, les autorités de la planète devaient sûrement être intervenus, essayant d'attraper les Ravageurs qui semaient la panique parmi la foule. Les deux Asgardiens sillonnèrent encore quelques ruelles étroites, pour enfin déboucher sur la grande place Zion, élément centrale de la capitale, dont les mosaïques dessinaient une immense rosace vue du ciel. De nombreux stands étaient disposés négligemment, appâtant les touristes, mais l'espace que la place offrait était bien plus respirable que les rues bondés du Souk.

D'un pas rapide et sur, Loki et Sigyn se dirigèrent vers le point le plus dégager de la grande place, tout en regardant dans toute les directions, surveillant d'éventuels Ravageurs, officiers Aladniens ou l'arrivée de Brunehilde à bord du vaisseau. Quand soudain, leurs attentions furent attirées par une forte explosion énergétique provenant d'une rue voisine qui résonna à travers la place. Trois ravageurs furent propulsé sur plusieurs mètres par une onde de choc nacrée hors de la ruelle, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol pavé de la place, alors que l'un d'eux termina sa course dans un stand de paniers en osier. Les marchands et passants hurlèrent de stupeur, d'autres sortirent de la ruelle en courant, fuyant le responsable de l'explosion.

Loki et Sigyn échangèrent un rapide regard, sachant pertinemment qui en était la cause, quand Amora suivit de Korg qui tirait avec son fusil laser dans la ruelle, provoquant un boucan de tout les diables, tentant de ralentir leurs poursuivants, déboulèrent sur la grande place, visiblement suivit. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à apercevoir les deux autres Agents qui les observait, l'air quelque peu blasé de leurs entrées, pour s'empresser de les rejoindre rapidement.

« **On ne peut pas vraiment dire que la discrétion soit votre point fort.** Reprocha Loki à ses pairs.

- **Rassure toi, les quinze Ravageurs qui nous sont tombé dessus ne possédaient pas cette qualité non plus**. Rétorqua Amora, agacé par la remarque de Loki.

\- **C'est donc que vous manquez cruellement d'entraînement furtif.** Accentua sèchement le dieu en guise d'arguments »

L'enchanteresse n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, lorsque des officiers de la police Aladnienne, surgirent de derrière les stands, les encerclant. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur le groupe, sûrement attiré par l'énorme explosion provoquée par Amora et les ayant identifiés comme responsables.

« **Les mains en l'air bien visible ! Toutes résistances sera retourné contre vous de manière irréversible !** Clama alors l'un des officiers. »

Le groupe de quatre, obéirent, et levèrent les mains simultanément.

« **Cette manie de communiquer par rimes* les rend toujours aussi ridicules...** Marmonna Loki doucement à ses compères. »

Sigyn et Amora levèrent un regard de reproche au Dieu, insinuant que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se montrer une fois de plus en spectacle.

« **Héh toi la ! Qu'as tu dis tout bas ?!** Interrompit l'officier quand il entendit Loki murmurer quelque chose pour lui d'inaudible à ses acolytes.

\- **Oh rien de bien important, ne vous emportez pas pour quelques mots...dans le vent ?** Conclu alors Loki, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la fin de sa phrase.

\- **Te ficherais tu de moi Asgardien ? Garde ta salive lors de ton procès prochain.** Cracha l'officier, s'étant rapprocher de Loki, pointant son arme sur lui »

Le Dieu de la malice n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit sourd vrombissant résonna à travers la place. Des bourrasques d'air soulevèrent les tentures des stands et firent voleter les capes. Un vaisseau, aux allures de jet, d'une couleur doré et aux ailes ciselés de chaque côté, ressemblant à des plumes métalliques, tel des lames runiques qui s'inclinait et se dépliaient à chacuns des mouvements du vaisseau afin de le stabiliser. Des reflets nacrés reflétaient le soleil de plomb émettant de léger reflets arc-en-ciel, éblouissant le ciel par sa splendeur. Une des nouvelles merveilles née du jumelage de la technologique Asgardienne et Midgardienne. _Le Boréale*_.

Les gens s'affolèrent voyant le vaisseau survoler de si prêt la place, certains se mirent à l'abri sous les tentes érigées, malgré les rafales de vent que provoquait les moteurs, agitant les tissus violemment. Les bourrasques dispersèrent les officiers, reculant devant l'arrivée impressionnante du vaisseau, se mettant en position défensive.

« **Je vous ai manqué ?** Affirma Brunehilde à travers la transmission de leurs oreillettes de communication »

Les Agents observèrent le vaisseau descendre jusqu'à flotter à un mètre du sol en vol stationnaire, alors que la porte automatique se déplia dans un bruit mécanique, les invitant à entrer. Le groupe n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'exécuter et rentrer à l'intérieur. Loki cependant s'arrêta à quelque pas de la porte, pour se retourner vers les officiers un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« **Je regrette mais nous devons quitter votre charmante planète !** Déclara t-il tout en exécutant de sa main droite un petit signe militaire contre son front. »

Les officiers réalisèrent alors qu'une partie des perturbateurs qu'ils devaient arrêter s'apprêtaient à s'enfuir. Immédiatement l'un d'eux ordonna d'ouvrir le feu. Loki perdit alors son sourire, puis s'empressa de rentrer à la suite des autres, la porte automatique se refermant de justesse alors que les tirs s'abattaient sur eux. Les tirs lasers furent absorbés par un champ de force doré* qui entourait le vaisseau, limitant grandement les dégâts.

Les Agents prirent place à bord du vaisseau, s'attachèrent activement tous à leurs sièges. Loki entreposa au passage la tablette dans une des malles de rangements de l'arrière soute auprés l'Orbe, pour s'installer à la place de copilote non loin de Brunehilde. Il calibra rapidement l'interface, en même temps que la Valkyrie, activant quelques interrupteurs et boutons promptement.

« **C'est ce que tu appelles tenter de les semer ?** Remarqua Brunehilde, s'adressant à son copilote, cassant le silence, qui n'était jusqu'ici comblé que par les sons électroniques du calibrage, du moteur qui ronronnait et des tirs qui ricochaient sur le champ de force.

\- **On a été séparé.** Rétorqua sèchement Loki, agacé, concentré sur les commandes.

\- **Amora a provoqué le plus grand taux de décibel à dix kilomètres à la ronde.** Rajouta Sigyn de son siège, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix, mentionnant l'explosion magique qu'elle avait provoqué prés de la place.

\- **Hin ! Tu ne serais même pas capable de provoquer le dixième de cette puissance ma petite.** Se défendit Amora, adoptant une attitude méprisante, lançant un regard de vipère à Sigyn.

\- **Qui te permet de m'appeler ma petite ?!**

\- **Fermez la un peu !** Clama Brunehilde, agacée par leurs chamaillerie. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par les deux femmes qui se disputaient dans son dos. Elle continuèrent malgré eux leurs crêpage de chignon, lorsqu'un craquement bruyant s'éleva à leurs côtés. Les deux Asgardiennes se stoppèrent, et les Agents jetèrent leurs regards dans la direction du bruit. Korg leva les yeux à son tour timidement, et réalisa les regards posés sur lui, se figeant dans son mouvement alors qu'il venait de croquer une chips verte, tenant le paquet dans son autre main.

« **Quoi ? Elles avaient l'air tellement bonnes, j'en ai volé juste un paquet sur un des stands...Vous en voulez ?** Dit il d'abord honteusement, culpabilisant d'avoir volé. Puis tendit le paquet à ses camarades, affichant un sourire enthousiasmé.

Les autres Agents ne répondirent en rien, réalisant le décalage gênant que provoquait Korg une fois de plus. Loki se redressa dans son siège tout en roulant des yeux, constatant la futilité de la scène puis il empoigna la manette de commandes, suivit de Brunehilde.

« **Direction Asgard.** Affirma t-il tout en abaissant le levier de vitesse. »

* * *

 **Laquais* : Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, Brunehilde surnomme Loki de cette façon dans Thor Ragnarok, juste avant qu'ils se bastonnent après avoir été convoqués par le Grand Maitre.**

 **Rimes* : Selon le Wiki Marvel Fandom, les habitants de la planète Aladna communiquent en rimes, donc j'ai respecté ça xD**

 **Manger pour ce soir* : C'est survolé dans les Gardiens de la Galaxy, mais bien confirmé dans les comics...les Ravageurs mangent parfois les autres espèces qu'ils enlèvent sur les planètes qu'ils parcourent xD C'te bande de sauvages.**

 **Le Boréale* : Imaginez un mix parfait entre les vaisseaux Asgardiens style drakar Viking chelou qu'on voit dans Thor 2 et le Milano des Gardiens de la Galaxie xD Peut être que je dessinerais son concept un jour si j'y arrive.**

 **Champ de force doré* : Vous voyez le champ de force des prisons d'Asgard dans Thor 2 ? Bah c'est pareil ce qui enveloppe le vaisseau :)**

* * *

 **Certains vont surement être surpris et même déroutés de voir Sigyn étant une Valkyrie (Je déforme volontairement l'histoire de ce perso) vous en faites pas, les explications viendront plus tard, car elle en est devenue une depuis peu.**

 **Je me base sur le Loki de Thor Ragnarok, c'est à dire un Loki qui s'est bien calmé semble t-il, comparé à ses débuts rageurs dans Avengers, le Loki actuel en soit, y compris physiquement (Oui j'aime bien la tenue verte qu'il a à la fin de Thor 3 :3). La rédemption est quasi accomplie !**

 **Pour ses pouvoirs j'ai disons...agrémenté quelque trucs. On sait trés bien que Loki a des pouvoirs bien plus phénoménaux que cela dans les comics, j'ai juste disons arrangé un truc plus badass et fort sans lui donner trop de pouvoir** **...mais ca pourrait évoluer xD**


	2. Chapitre II - Quiétude Dérobée

**Voila le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai été beaucoup plus rapide que je le pensais. Franchement je me sens tellement à l'aise avec cette fic, tout file clairement dans ma tête, je me hype toute seule de la suite de façon désespérante. XD Mais ma rentrée arrive à grand pas, j'ai peur de traîner de ouf pour la suite de l'écriture dés que je commencerais les cours, vu que je sens la tonne de rendus qu'ils vont nous coller T-T**

 **Chapitre vraiment plus long que le précédent, je garantie pas une régularité de longueur de ce côté la, ayant eut pas mal de difficulté cependant à faire un découpage efficace de l'histoire complète dans ma tête. Ne m'en voulez pas !**

 **HEH VOUS ETES AU COURANT ?! Disney prévoit une série d'épisodes sur Loki (Avec Tom Hiddleston putain!) C'est la pure hype bon sang ! En espérant secrètement qu'elle traite des événements d'après Avengers 3 et pas avant T-T. Mais bon déjà, l'intention est énorme, ca me motive encore plus à terminer c'te fic, en espérant que la série y ressemblera de prés ou de loin xD**

 **Faites péter youtube, j'ai balancé plein d'ambiances sonores conseillées xD Alors profitez en !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite donc, une très bonne lecture ;)**

 **(Et toujours n'hésitez pas à me signaler par MP d'éventuelles incohérences ou fautes d'orthographe trop impardonnable pour vous, je corrigerais dans la seconde !)**

 **Skaelds dco : Merci pour ta review ! Je voulais te répondre par MP, mais je pouvais pas, vu que t'es en guest :c, du coup je le fais ici : Idem ! Les histoires y intégrant Sigyn sont mes préférées :3 Et pour répondre à ta question, à toi d'en déduire la suite héhé ! Même si ca me parait de mon point de vue évident, mais les circonstances sont loin d'être aussi simple. Pour ce qui est de l'apparence de Sigyn, tu fais absolument comme tu veux y'a aucun soucis xD Et oui je connais ces fanarts, mais je n'aime pas me baser sur un fanart en particulier, surtout quand ceux ci sont populaires principalement à cause du talent de la dessinatrice. Ici j'ai voulu garder un aspect simple, me basant sur Emilia Clarke le plus naturellement possible, essayant d'imaginer ce que ferait le MCU si il l'a castait pour le rôle, j'ai pensé qu'il l'a laisserait ainsi au naturel et ne pousserait pas le charact design trop loin. Pour moi elle est assez charismatique comme fille sans passer par un maquillage trop présent :) Mais encore une fois je n'impose rien du tout.**

* * *

CHAPITRE II – QUIÉTUDE DÉROBÉE

Le craquement des chips mâchées par Korg provoquaient un bruit incessamment gênant à l'intérieur du cockpit. Loki et Brunehilde, tentaient de se concentrer sur la manœuvre du vaisseau à travers la double ceinture d'astéroïde de Véga en direction du trou de verre à sa périphérie. Ils semblaient pour rien au monde perturbés par les bruits de mastications du Kronan...excepté le léger tic nerveux sur le visage de Loki qui trahissait son calme apparent. Sigyn évitait du regard Amora, les bras croisés, semblant bouder, secouant une de ses jambes en signe d'énervement. L'enchanteresse restait droite dans son siège, la tête haute, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, cependant ses doigts serraient sa tunique provoquant un petit couinement dut au cuir.

« Loki finit par craquer et brisa soudainement la tension qui régnait, provoquant un sursaut parmi les passagers. **Korg ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de manger ces foutus chips dans la seconde qui va suivre, je te large dans le vide spatial c'est clair ?!** Tout en se retournant dans son siège pour lancer un regard courroucé au Kronan.

\- **Oh ok... désolé mec.** Répondit il doucement, l'air gêné, se stoppant net, le paquet toujours dans les mains. **J'avais juste une fringale.** Continua t-il timidement.

\- **Je veux pas le savoir, c'est agaçant.** Rétorqua le Dieu, alors que la fin de sa phrase sonnait comme un sifflement. »

Sigyn et Amora ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher un air de satisfaction, contente de ne plus avoir à entendre ce craquement qu'elles trouvaient tout autant difficilement supportable.

« **Le simple bruit de ces chips te perturbe Laquais ? Si il y a que ça pour te déconcentrer, je reprends les commandes principales.** Affirma fièrement Brunehilde, un petit sourire sournois aux lèvres tout en commençant à calibrer rapidement quelques manettes.

\- **Non non non non, tu ne reprends rien du tout, je suis Commandant, donc je pilote.** Rétorqua t-il immédiatement, tout en se penchant sur le côté pour empêcher Brunehilde de calibrer le changement de paramètres de pilotage.

\- **Être commandant ça ne fait pas de toi le pilote attitré, princesse, laisse les grands s'en occuper**. Répliqua t-elle, ses mots suintant la provocation. »

Les trois autres Agents à l'arrière assistèrent à cette énième bisbille à propos du pilotage d'un air blasé. Amora et Sigyn se lancèrent un regard désespéré tout en soupirant. Leurs propres petites chamailleries lors du décollage était rares comparées aux leurs, elles y étaient presque habituées avec le temps. On aurait dit deux enfants qui se chamaillaient pour prendre le contrôle d'un jouet, alors que les deux étaient tout autant qualifiés pour piloter le vaisseau, c'était affligeant.

« **Princesse ?! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses la ?!** S'offusqua Loki, plaquant une de ses mains d'un coup sec sur l'un des accoudoirs de son siège, s'apprêtant à se lever.

\- **Oui ! A la petite princesse d'Asgard ! Car si tu avais eut accès au trône, tu aurais sûrement gouverné comme une fillette !** Nargua Brunehilde qui partait de plus belle dans la provocation. En vérité, elle adorait provoquer Loki pour un rien, ça la divertissait beaucoup. »

A ces mots, Sigyn ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire d'amusement qu'elle stoppa immédiatement, détournant très vite le regard, quand Loki se retourna d'un coup sec vers elle, plissant les yeux, scandalisé. Brunehilde quand à elle, profita de cette instant pour continuer le calibrage sans l'autorisation de son commandant.

« **Qui te permet de- !** Grogna Loki, ne finissant pas sa phrase, se détournant de nouveau vers Brunehilde, s'étant maintenant à moitié levé de son siège, tentant de la dissuader de changer les paramètres en lui empêchant d'atteindre les boutons de la console. »

Soudainement, un énorme astéroïde s'approcha dangereusement à leurs droite. Les Agents à l'arrière hurlèrent à l'attention des pilotes au dernier moment. Loki, par reflex donna un violent coup de volant, évitant de justesse l'énorme caillou. Tout les passagers furent ballottés brutalement vers la gauche sans qu'ils puissent s'y attendre, laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise. Le Dieu stabilisa immédiatement le Boréale, s'étant alors plaqué dans son siège, semblant un peu plus livide que d'habitude. Un silence s'installa après la frayeur inattendue qu'avait provoqué l'astéroïde, cependant rythmée par leurs respirations saccadées par le coup d'adrénaline.

« **Bien...c'est fini les enfantillages ?** Finit par dire Amora, brisant ce silence d'un ton sérieux. »

Les deux pilotes, un poil perturbés, restèrent un instant les yeux figés droit devant eux, scrutant le champ d'astéroïdes, pour lentement se lancer un regard désormais dénué de toutes contrariétés, assumant silencieusement leurs fautes. Loki déglutit rapidement, reprenant son sérieux comme si de rien n'était, tentant de retrouver une part de dignité. Brunehilde, la tête haute, rabaissa l'un des leviers de vitesse calmement, reprenant un sang froid qu'il lui était propre, puis continuèrent leurs chemins à travers les astéroïdes. Personne n'ajoutera rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le trou de verre, qui les téléporta rapidement à un autre point de la galaxie, les amenant ainsi dans la zone des neuf royaumes, le système solaire Midgardien.

Il ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à destination, passant non loin du satellite terrestre, alors que les pilotes commencèrent à calibrer le processus d'atterrissage. Un léger 'bip' résonna dans le cockpit, faisant clignoter un icône sur l'écran de bord. Loki l'activa d'un geste rapide sur l'écran tactile transparent, ouvrant ainsi la communication avec Asgard.

« **Confirmation du matricule ?** S'éleva alors une voix dans le cockpit, affichant le visage d'une Asgardienne en transmission.

\- **Escouade Alpha-0, demande l'autorisation d'atterrir. Et dites à sa majesté l'empoté que son frère rentre, qu'il cache ses revues Midgardiennes douteuses.** Affirma Loki, un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il manœuvra le Boréale, entamant la descente vers l'atmosphère de la planète.

\- **Hm...Très bien...** Répondit t-elle un peu gênée se raclant la gorge, semblant avoir reconnu sans mal à qui elle s'adressait. **Bon retour parmi nous Prince Loki, autorisation d'atterrir confirmée.** Finit t-elle puis coupa la transmission. »

 _(Ambiance sonore conseillée : Le bonne vieille OST : Thor Soundtrack : Yggdrasil (End Credits))_

Le vaisseau pénétra dans l'atmosphère terrestre, descendant calmement vers la destination calibrée, à l'est de la Norvège, sur les bords de la mer du nord. Perdant de l'altitude traversant les nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redressent le vaisseau, le faisant survoler l'océan d'une vingtaine de mètres, filant à toute vitesse, soulevant de l'écume dans son sillage. Au loin était visible la terre ferme, d'immenses Fjords verdoyants qui surplombaient la mer majestueusement. Mais arrivé non loin des terres, le vaisseau traversa comme un immense voile doré, révélant ainsi ce qu'il cachait : Asgard, ou plutôt Neo Asgard de son nouveau nom, apparu, précédemment cachée par une immense illusion protectrice*. La reconstruction avait bien pris plus de cinq ans, les Asgardiens étant de bons bâtisseurs mais ont également reçu l'aide d'un bon nombre de société Midgardiennes après que leurs Roi ai contribué à la victoire de la plus grande guerre de l'univers provoqué par le Titan fou. La cité d'aujourd'hui ayant bien quelques similitudes avec leurs précédents foyer, le style architecturale typique d'Asgard y était très présent, mais cependant mélangé à un style terrestre qui donnait un aspect plus futuriste et minimaliste par endroit, tout en gardant cet aspect doré caractéristique de leurs peuple. Peu importait, le peuple d'Asgard semblait s'y sentir chez eux et leurs société s'acclimatait doucement mais sûrement sur cette nouvelle planète.

Le Boréale survola les bâtiments érigés avec grandeur, alors que les rues semblait animés en contrebas, attirant le regard des passants qui levèrent les yeux pour assister au passage du vaisseau. Il filèrent en direction du palais royal au centre de la cité, sa forme était quelque peu différente du précédent palais mais surplombait la ville de façon toujours aussi impressionnante. Une grande place se tenait devant l'édifice, une piste atterrissage circulaire permettant aux vaisseaux Asgardiens de s'y poser facilement.

Les pilotes posèrent ainsi le Boréale, provoquant quelques bourrasques de vents qui fit voleter les feuilles des arbres des massifs qui entouraient la piste. Le vaisseau ainsi posé, les Agents se détachèrent de leurs sièges puis se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie.

« **Bon sang qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** S'indigna Amora, qui s'était levé de son siège, venant de marcher dans un craquement sur l'une des immondes chips vertes désormais éparpillés sur le sol.

\- **Oh ça c'est moi, j'ai échappé le paquet quand on a failli percuter l'astéroïde...désolé, je nettoierais promis.** Répliqua alors Korg, tout en haussant les épaules alors qu'il descendait les marches du vaisseau devant la porte automatique ouverte. »

Loki soupira, posant un regard dépité sur le paquet de chips, venant de se lever de son siège à son tour tout en éteignant le système du vaisseau, pour se diriger vers la sortie sans rien rajouter. Il enjamba les chips éparpillées par terre d'un air de dégoût, pour suivre Brunehilde qui venait de passer la porte de sa légendaire démarche nonchalante.

Des gardes Asgardiens vinrent les accueillir, au garde à vous. Ils se postèrent devant Loki qui sortit en dernier du vaisseau, puis effectuèrent un petit salut militaire en signe de respect devant le Prince cadet et également désormais commandant en chef des légions d'Agents spéciaux.

« **Veuillez déplacer ces artefacts jusqu'** **au niveau inférieur, dans la salle aux trésors je vous prie .** Ordonna calmement le Dieu tout en effectuant un léger signe montrant l'intérieur du vaisseau.»

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les gardes acquiescent docilement, s'exécutant immédiatement pour rentrer dans le vaisseau, allant récupérer délicatement les reliques entreposées dans l'une des malles encastrées du Boréale. Loki effectua un léger signe de tête satisfait tout en pivotant rapidement sur lui même, les laissant faire, tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du palais à la suite des autres Agents qui avait prit un peu d'avance d'un pas détendu, semblant heureux de rentrer au pays après plusieurs jours de missions de pistages de ces artefacts aux confins de l'univers.

Ils passèrent la grande entrée du palais, jonché d'une multitudes de colonnes qui longeait l'immense hall. L'architecture intérieur n'était quand à elle pas tant différente de celle de l'ancien palais royal, même si le plan n'était peut être pas exactement le même que dans les souvenirs du peuple. Le marbre qui recouvrait le sol luisait tel un miroir et les dorures sur les hauts plafonds témoignait de la grandeur retrouvée d'Asgard.

Les Agents longèrent calmement le grand hall, puis montèrent les larges escaliers de marbres qui menait au centre du palais. Passant ainsi l'arche au bout des escaliers, qui s'ouvrait sur la salle du trône, tout autant impressionnante et diablement similaire à l'ancienne, excepté le trône qui était peut être d'une forme différente et moins imposant que l'initial. Le groupe aperçu non loin des quelques marches du trône l'homme à la tignasse courte, blonde et désordonnée, se tenant debout droitement, dans son armure de cuir et d'argent, une cape rouge tombant dans son dos, alors qu'il s'entretenait avec l'un des gardes qui venait probablement de l'informer du déplacement des reliques ramenés par l'escouade vers la salle aux trésors. Le Roi, apercevant du coin de l'œil les arrivant, congédia le soldat qui tourna les talons vers l'intérieur du palais, alors que Thor Odinson fit face au groupe qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche décontractée.

Thor écarta légèrement les bras tout en faisant quelques pas vers eux, affichant un sourire ravi, heureux de revoir l'escouade rentrer de leurs mission réussie, comme retrouvant de vieux amis.

« **Votre majesté.** Railla Brunehilde d'un ton moqueur, une étincelle amusée dans le regard, semblant heureuse de revoir son Roi et surtout ami après ces semaines d'absences

\- **Le voyage semble t'avoir réussi Brunie !** Constata Thor amicalement dans un léger rire, tout en saisissant la main de son amie en guise d'accolade. »

Amora, resté un peu en retrait, se montrant bien plus respectueuse que la Valkyrie, s'inclina d'un signe de tête en guise de salut. Sigyn en fit de même, tout en répétant les mêmes paroles que Brunehilde d'un ton bien plus cordiale, néanmoins semblant plus familière que l'enchanteresse, dont Thor répondit promptement, acquiesçant à son tour.

« **Hey mec, ça gaze ? Enfin je parle pas du gaz en général, mais si tout se passe bien pour toi, héhé.** Prononça alors Korg tout sourire, s'avançant vers son camarade initialement d'arène sur Sakaar, s'adressant à lui comme à un vieil ami plutôt qu'a un Roi, ne perturbant pas le moins du monde le souverain d'Asgard.

\- **Aussi bien que ça doit l'être mon ami !** Répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre, amusé, ses yeux dorénavant vairons pétillant de contentement.

\- **Ne parlez pas trop vite votre altesse.** Ironisa Loki, un léger sourire en coin néanmoins sincère, qui arrivait à la suite des autres d'une démarche calme et serpentine.

- **Il est vrai que cela pourrait empirer avec ta présence mon frère.** Répliqua Thor, tout autant ironique, pour se diriger vers son cadet, s'approchant de lui pour lui donner une rapide accolade fraternelle tout en souriant. **Et depuis quand tu sais pour ces magazines ?** Marmonna t-il plus bas, d'un ton gêné et vif se voulant plus ou moins discret.

\- **Depuis bien plus longtemps que tu puisses imaginer.** S'amusa Loki, chuchotant presque, élargissant un large sourire, s'empêchant de rire à l'expression légèrement confuse que lui offrait son frère qui tentait de garder sa fierté. »

Brunehilde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour tandis que les autres firent semblant de ne rien entendre pendant que Thor affichait un sourire innocent forcé, faisant mine de rien, le regard fuyant.

« **Bien, venez, nous allons festoyez de votre retour, un banquet est prévu pour ce soir.** Finit par dire Thor, changeant volontairement de sujet, ouvrant la marche pour se diriger plus vers l'intérieur du palais. »

Les Agents le suivirent simplement, lui emboîtant le pas. Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle des banquets ou les préparatifs étaient encore en cours pour le soir même. Tout était prétexte a faire la fête à Asgard, ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

« **La trinité attend ton rapport, passe y avant que les festivités ne commence.** Conseilla alors Thor à Loki, ayant laissé les autres passer devant, s'étant reculé à l'arrière du groupe afin de discuter calmement.

\- **Naturellement. Je m'en voudrais de faire attendre ces dames.** Ironisa de nouveau Loki, lançant un regard amusé lourd de sens à son frère.

\- **Ce ne serais pourtant pas la première fois !** Ricana le Roi comprenant instinctivement le sous-entendu se voulant amusant de son cadet. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki, complice de la situation, puis conclu en affirmant qu'il s'y rendrait donc de ce pas. Thor acquiesça alors, regardant son frère s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à la salle des banquets, d'un pas assuré, tandis que le Roi rejoignit tranquillement les autres Agents déjà entrés dans la grande salle du banquet.

Le Dieu de la Malice s'engouffra parmi les couloirs de l'aile est du palais, passant arches et colonnes, connaissant visiblement les lieux par cœur. Il finit par arriver devant une grande porte d'ébène massive, ou un immense arbre représentant Yggdrasil y était gravé, décoré de runes et motifs nordiques, gardée par deux gardes qui s'inclinèrent à son arrivé, tout en poussant les lourds battants à son intention. Le Dieu passa la porte tout en remerciant d'un rapide signe de tête les soldats, s'engouffrant dans la pièce d'une démarche confiante. Les lourdes portes donnaient sur une grande salle ou s'élevaient d'immenses bibliothèques sur un des murs, jusqu'au haut plafond qui avait des allures de cathédrale. Les immenses fenêtres laissaient passer des filets de lumières dorés à travers les vitraux, ou les particules de poussières des vieux livres venaient danser par moment tel un ballet de paillettes d'or. De multitudes étagères ou était entreposés livres et outils en tout genre était disposés symétriquement le long de la pièce. En son centre, trois longues marches menant à un rehaussement du sol, ou se dressait une grand table ovale ou de multiples documents et grimoires encore ouverts y était disposés. Derrière cette table s'élevait un immense appareil doré aux allures quasi similaire au Bifrost qui était en réalité un énorme télescope magique construit il y a peu. Une poignet d'Asgardiens s'activaient parmi les nombreuses étagères et bureaux, archivant et rangeant de nombreux livres et parchemins, effectuant un travail de fourmis minutieusement.

Loki longea l'allée de sa démarche souple, certains responsables de l'archivage le saluant de loin d'un signe de tête respectueux entre deux rangées de bibliothèques. Il arriva juste devant les quelques marches menant à la grand table ovale ou il se stoppa les mains dans le dos. Non loin de la tablée se tenait trois femmes plus âgés, debout, richement vêtus de robes longues aux drapés nobles, semblant s'entretenir calmement, se penchant parfois quelques instants sur les documents posés sur le bord de la table aux reflets cuivrés.

La Trinité All-Mother, un conseil qui s'était formé peu de temps après Ragnarök, tenu par trois des plus grandes déesses du royaume, Freya, Gaea et Idunn. Elles avaient pour principal rôle d'assister le Roi dans ses tâches, le conseillant par leurs sagesses et leurs expériences ainsi que présidant le système d'Agents spéciaux mit en place au sein du royaume.

Elles entendirent Loki arriver, se présentant devant elles. Les déesses l'attendaient jusqu'ici d'une minute à l'autre ayant été tenu précédemment au courant du retour de mission du groupe d'Agents les plus hauts gradés .

« **Prince Loki, je vous souhaite bon retour parmi nous**. Prononça la grande femme qui se tenait entre les deux autres déesses, se retournant pour s'avancer avec calme d'un pas, les mains jointes, qui s'avéra être la conseillère suprême de la Trinité, Freya Njördottir, »

Elle possédait une prestance naturelle, tout comme les deux autres femmes qui l'accompagnait. Une sagesse certaine se dégageait de sa personne et inspirait le respect. L'aura de la déesse rappelait beaucoup à Loki celle de sa défunte mère, la Reine et Mère de toute choses, Frigga. Cependant le visage de Freya paraissait moins doux que celui de l'ancienne Reine d'Asgard, arborant des traits plus sévères, témoins d'un passé guerrier. Ses cheveux châtains tressés en une longue natte descendait sur son épaule droite, portait une de ces longues robes drapés typiquement asgardienne, aux couleurs dorés et bleu roi, alors qu'une courte capeline en plumes de faucon* recouvrait ses épaules.

« **Je vous remercie. Vous souhaitiez me voir je présume.** Affirma t-il sagement, la tête haute.

\- **Effectivement, nous attendions votre rapport de mission sous votre commandement. Avez-vous bien récupéré l'orbe d'Agamoto ?** Éleva Gaea au côté de Freya, s'étant légèrement avancé à son tour.

- **Parfaitement, le groupe de Ravageurs qui la possédait nous on donner du fil à retordre, ayant été dans l'obligation de les traquer à travers différents système du bras d'Orion de la galaxie. Nous avons réussi à les appréhender eux et leurs marchandises sur la planète commerçante d'Aladna, s'apprêtant à les vendre au marché noir dans un autre système.** Aligna Loki calmement, les mots filant entre ses lèvres d'une facilité déconcertante. **Nous avons également retrouver un autre des artefacts appartenant autrefois à Odin en leurs possession, la Tablette de la Vie et du Temps. J'ai donné l'ordre d'entreposer les reliques dans la salle aux trésors dés mon arrivé, elles sont à présent en sûreté.** Continua t-il un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- **Bien, tout semble en ordre.** Confirma Freya, se tournant vers ses secondes, recherchant leurs appréciations, dont elles répondirent en acquiesçant légèrement, semblant satisfaites . **Nous informerons le Maître des Arts Mystiques de New York que nous avons récupéré l'Orbe liée à son ordre sous sa demande.** Continua t-elle, se tournant de nouveau vers Loki. **La mission est un succès Prince Loki, vous pouvez disposer**. Finit-elle. »

Le Dieu de la Malice effectua une inclination légère et rapide, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons pour repartir.

« **Oh Loki ?** L'interrompit alors Freya avant qu'il ne parte, sans qu'elle n'utilise son titre royal étrangement cette fois ci. Celui ci se stoppa dans son mouvement, pivotant de nouveau face à la conseillère, tout ouïe, fronçant légèrement les sourcils l'interrogeant du regard. **Dites à ma fille que j'aimerais la voir avant que le banquet ne commence si possible ?** Continua t-elle après avoir obtenu l'attention du Prince.

\- **Entendu, je n'y manquerais pas.** Conclu t-il un léger sourire en coin, effectuant un ultime bref salut de respect, puis pivota de nouveau rapidement pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'immense salle. »

Alors que les pas de Loki résonnaient sur le marbre, les deux déesses Gaea et Idunn reportèrent leurs attentions sur leurs études des documents et grimoires disposés sur la table, Freya quand à elle suivit du regard le Dieu de la Malice, d'un air pensif, le regard mêlé de bienveillance et d'une mélancolie sourde, jusqu'à ce que les portes d'ébènes se referment derrière lui.

Loki rejoignit par la suite son escouade toujours en compagnie de son frère qui s'extasiait d'avance sur les préparations des festivités à venir. Il arriva à leurs hauteurs sans un bruit, étant furtif de nature, comme si il ne s'était pas absenté, se postant parmi le groupe à côté de Sigyn, alors que Thor commençait à leur lister les plats du menu de ce soir avec enthousiasme.

« **Ou étais-tu ?** Prononça doucement Sigyn d'un ton neutre, sans même se tourner vers Loki, cherchant à ne pas perturber la conversation haute en couleurs qu'avait Brunehilde et Thor au sujet des viandes du menu en provenance d'une province Midgardienne de l'autre côté du continent.

\- **Te sentirais-tu soudainement concernée par mes allées et venues ? Ou t'aurais-je manqué pendant ces quelques minutes ?** Railla le Dieu de la Malice, semblant s'amuser de la réaction de la Valkyrie, lui lançant un regard narquois, dont elle répondit par le sien quand à lui au bord de l'agacement, se tournant vers lui, ses lèvres rondes soudées en une moue sévère, sans dire un mot. **La Trinité.** Finit il par lui dire après un soupir déçu de son manque d'humour, détournant le regard vers son frère en train de rire aux éclats au côté de Brunehilde.

\- **Oh, soit.** Prononça t-elle sèchement, reposant à son tour un regard détaché sur les grandes tablées aux nappes brodés, comprenant sans mal l'habituel rapport de mission qu'il devait faire au sein du conseil en tant que commandant d'escouade supérieure.

\- **Ta mère demande ta présence d'ailleurs.** Conclu t-il après un léger silence pesant entre eux. »

Sigyn tourna plus vivement la tête vers le Prince, quelque peu surprise, semblant légèrement perturbée que sa mère lui ai chargé de lui passer le message. Elle lui lançant un regard presque accusateur alors qu'il fit mine d'ignorer sa réaction. Elle n'ajouta rien, reposant plus calmement les yeux sur les décorations de tables d'un air pensif, pour se décider, après plusieurs secondes, de quitter les lieux d'un geste vif, restant muette, se dirigeant ainsi vers l'observatoire et bibliothèque ou se tenait le conseil de la Trinité. Loki la suivit doucement du regard, une lueur indescriptible dans ses iris glaciales, jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse l'entrée de la salle des banquets.

* * *

La nuit étant tombé sur l'Europe et ainsi Asgard, les festivités se passèrent bien comme à leurs habitudes, étant plus des coutumes de leurs peuples plutôt que de vraies festivités qui n'était pas devenue banales avec le temps de part leurs aspect trop régulier. Cependant le peuple avait besoin de célébrer, même pour des futilités, entre le Ragnarök ayant provoqué beaucoup trop de pertes douloureuses, autant de proches que de foyers, la guerre de l'infini ayant affaiblies les âmes malgré la victoire ainsi que la reconstruction quasi constante durant ces cinq dernières années. Les âmes et les cœurs finiront par oublier les souffrances du passé, mais pour cela, il fallait s'en donner les moyens, d'où les banquets à répétition tout à fait digne d'une période d'après guerre.

Toute la cour Royale y était conviée, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'Agents de grades différents. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et Brunehilde, qui avait opté pour des vêtements de cuir moins encombrant que son armure argentée, était déjà complètement ivre, riant désormais aux éclats au côté de Thor, venant de renverser son verre d'hydromel par terre. Korg l'aida à se relever malgré l'hilarité de la générale des légions Valkyries. Amora était assise à leurs tables, vêtu désormais d'une grande robe longue aérienne aux tons turquoises, tenant son verre à la main du bout des doigts, jetant un regard de dédain qui lui était propre à la Valkyrie ivre morte à terre. Sigyn quand à elle, semblait introuvable parmi la foule.

Loki était accoudé à la rambarde en pierre sculptée du grand balcon de la salle des banquets. Il avait revêtu une de ses riches tuniques verte et noire en cuir aux pièces d'armures dorés, abandonnant évidemment pour la soirée sa tenue de mission. Distant des festivités, s'étant isolé, égal à lui même, tenant son verre d'hydromel d'une main, il assista à la scène désopilante dont Brunehilde était le personnage principal alors qu'un bon nombre de convives y compris Thor, qui en profitait pour remplir de nouveau le verre de la jeune femme, éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Cette vision lui étira un léger sourire malgré lui, semblant pensif et emprunt d'une sérénité qu'il ne cru jamais possible il y avait encore quelques années de cela. Lentement, il se détourna de la salle, ce petit sourire amusé, néanmoins sincère, désespéramment accroché à ses lèvres, faisant désormais face à la vue sur la cité qu'offrait le balcon, pour inspirer profondément comme pour chasser de vieux souvenirs qui n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucune raison de venir le hanter. La nuit étoilée, aux constellations certes différentes de celle qu'ils avaient tous connus durant leurs longues vies de dieux, offrait un spectacle magnifique alors que l'astre lunaire se reflétait au loin sur la surface de l'océan. Le bruit des vagues était également audible, accentuant la quiétude qui berçait l'esprit du Dieu de la Malice.

« **Cette planète est sublime n'est ce pas ?** S'éleva alors une voix féminine, aux accents sages à ses côtés. Freya s'étant avancé aux côtés de Loki, admirant également la vue.

\- Reconnaissant sans mal l'aura qui s'approcha de lui avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole, Loki ne broncha pas, gardant le regard sur la cité qui scintillait légèrement en contrebas. **Ce serait mentir de vous dire le contraire.** Répondit il calmement

 **\- Pourtant nous savons vous et moi que vous seriez le mieux placer pour m'en convaincre.** Murmura t-elle légèrement amusé, sans aucun sous-entendu ni reproche dans la voix, seulement une constatation restant bon-enfant qui s'avérait vraie. »

Loki tourna quelques instants son regard vers la déesse, afficha toujours ce léger sourire serein, acquiesçant dans un petit rire en guise de réponse, puis retourna à la contemplation de la cité illuminée.

« **J'admire réellement la persévérance dont vous avez fait preuve, vous et votre frère.** Rajouta t-elle, après un petit silence, le regard perdu dans les rues qui s'étendaient jusqu'au bord des falaises. **La reconstruction d'Asgard était un poids à endurer, et vous l'avait porté dignement. Votre mère doit être fière de vous deux désormais, croyez moi.** Continua t-elle, connaissant bien la reine Frigga dans le passé, étant une de ses plus proches amies.

\- Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, Loki était vraisemblablement touché par les paroles de la déesse, mais n'afficha rien à part un air pensif. **Je le sais**. Finit il par affirmer doucement, sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix, se contentant de ne répondre qu'a sa dernière phrase. »

Un nouveau silence, les laissant se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage nocturne, alors que le tintamarre de la fête derrière eux battait son plein, résonnant des exclamations de Thor et des rires incontrôlés de Brunehilde. Loki poussa un long soupir de quiétude, semblant ne plus penser à rien d'autres que la sérénité de la soirée.

« **Sigyn semble s'être acclimatée à la fréquence quelque peu effrénée des missions.** Changea alors Freya de sujet, le ton moins solennel, engageant la discussion sur quelque chose de plus terre à terre.

\- **Il semblerait en effet. Cependant il n'a jamais été question qu'elle soit forcée de rejoindre l'escouade.** Répliqua Loki, d'un ton à peine railleur, néanmoins légèrement surpris du nouveau sujet de leurs conversation.

\- **Que voulez vous, elle est et restera la déesse de la fidélité, Loki.** Affirma t-elle tout d'abord d'un air pensif, pour finir sa phrase en se tournant vers le Prince, un léger sourire presque triste alors que son regard se voulait bienveillant. »

Interloqué, Loki croisa alors le regard de la conseillère suprême, semblant comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait insinuer à son sujet. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais une aura toute différente, mais néanmoins familière s'avancèrent dans leurs dos.

« **Mère ?** Interrompit Sigyn, qui venait d'arriver de nul part, elle aussi s'étant changé pour une tenue de cuir et de tissu aux tons bleutés, semblant dans un premier temps n'avoir pas participer aux festivités. **Je vous cherchais, pouvons nous parler un instant ?** Continua t-elle, ignorant presque Loki, ou peut être l'avait elle trop remarqué pour ainsi interrompre leurs conversations. »

Freya acquiesça doucement à sa demande, croisa une dernière fois le regard de du Prince, l'informant silencieusement de l'excuser, qu'il accepta évidemment dans un léger signe de tête, pour ainsi rejoindre sa fille tout en s'éloignant dans la salle des banquets. Le Dieu de la Malice croisa néanmoins le regard fugace de Sigyn alors qu'elle s'éloignait aux côtés de sa mère, une étincelle d'indifférence forcée lisible dans ses iris métalliques. Cette vision lui arracha un léger sourire amusé teinté d'amertume, tout en se retournant pour faire de nouveau face aux étoiles.

* * *

« **Non c'est hors de question.** S'éleva la voix du Dieu de la Malice dans la grande salle, catégorique, suite à la demande de son frère, son regard retournant aux pages du vieux livre posé sur la table devant lui.

\- **C'est pourtant peu te demander mon frère, un simple petit allée retour suffira, en signe de courtoisie.** Insista Thor, s'accoudant nonchalamment à l'une des étagères remplies d'objets et de livres.

\- **De la courtoisie ? Je ne risque pas de me montrer courtois envers ce sorcier de pacotille Thor. Si ce que tu souhaites est de transmettre tes bons** **sentiments, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.** Répondit Loki, relevant de nouveau les yeux vers son frère, exaspéré par son entêtement, un coude appuyé sur le bureau ou il était assis, un index posé sur sa tempe. **Ou qu'il vienne récupérer l'Orbe lui même, il en est tout à fait capable.** Continua t-il, tentant de retourner à sa lecture d'un ton lassé.

\- **Allons, n'en fais pas des tonnes Loki, Strange est bien loin d'être aussi insupportable que tu le prétends, vous êtes simplement partis sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux...** Répliqua Thor, semblant pensif, un poil hésitant sur les mots, se rappelant du moment de leurs première rencontre avec Stephen Strange, dont Loki n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les pratiques à l'époque, et pour cause. **Il faut croire que vos compétences d'ordre magiques communes te pousse à le défier j'imagine.** Hésita le Roi, haussant les épaules, dansant sur la corde raide qu'était l'humeur de son frère quand il s'agissait d'une discussion traitant d'un sujet qui ne lui plaisait guère.

\- **Je ne le défie pas.** Affirma Loki d'un ton sec, semblant pris sur le fait, se forçant de garder son regard sur les pages du grimoire d'alchimie qu'il tentait de continuer de lire depuis l'arrivée de son frère dans la bibliothèque.

\- **Chercher constamment à lancer des sorts plus impressionnants que les siens durant l'affrontement contre l'armée Chitauris de Thanos, tu appelles ça ne pas le défier ?** Ricana légèrement Thor, titillant son frère sur ses défauts qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour se faire avoir par ses petits mensonges. **Heureusement pour nous qu'il n'a pas daigné répondre à tes provocations.** Continua t-il comme parlant à lui même, pensant tout haut, semblant imaginer la tournure qu'aurait put prendre le combat avec deux sorciers se bataillant pour prouver qui était le plus puissant.

L'index posé sur sa tempe s'était désormais crispé dans son poing, servant d'appui à sa tête. **Et puis pourquoi n'y vas tu pas toi même lui remettre sa précieuse Orbe ? Ou charger un autre Agent de le faire à ma place ? Je l'ai ramené à Asgard, j'ai fais ma part du travail, ça ne te suffit pas je présume ?** Exacerba Loki après un rapide soupir d'exaspération, ayant enfin détaché le regard de son grimoire, tout en détournant volontairement le sujet de la discussion.

\- **Oui, et tu as fais un travail exemplaire en la ramenant, je te remercierais jamais assez pour cela petit frère, mais j'aimerais simplement que ce soit toi qui la lui remette.** Exagéra volontairement Thor, sachant qu'il fallait brosser son frère dans le sens du poil pour qu'il daigne accepter sa requête. **Tu as été le commandant des opérations, tu es le mieux placé pour l'informer du rapport de mission.** Le Dieu du Tonnerre marqua une pause d'un air détaché. **Pour ma part j'ai des réunions prévues concernant la sécurité d'Asgard je ne peux m'absenter ne serais-ce que quelques heures**. Continua t-il rapidement, signe d'un petit mensonge évident, faisant comme un écho à une vieille conversation cocasse qu'ils eurent il y a de cela quelques années*.

\- **Tu te fiches vraiment de moi quand tu veux.** Répliqua Loki d'un ton légèrement outré, néanmoins amusé par le mensonge dérisoire de son aînée, laissant tombé son bras qui le soutenait précédemment sur le bord du bureau. **Tu souhaites simplement que je me « réconcilie » avec ce magicien de bas étage en lui remettant l'Orbe moi même, tout ça parce que tu aimerais que je m'intègre parmi tes petits amis Midgardiens.** Finit il calmement, un petit sourire en coin, plissant les yeux, lisant les intentions de son frère aussi facilement que les pages du grimoire devant lui.

\- **Non...** Nia dans un premier temps Thor, d'un ton absolument pas convaincant, son regard fuyant à travers le vitrail qui baignait l'immense bibliothèque des lueurs solaires de la fin d'après-midi. **...Bon peut être, et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour lui remettre l'Orbe sans encombre.** Continua t-il, conscient que son mensonge ne passerait pas, le regardant désormais directement, semblant plus sérieux. »

Le Dieu de la Malice tiqua, écarquilla légèrement les yeux tout en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, troublé par les dernières paroles de son frère. Le Prince l'interrogeait du regard sans rien rajouter, estimant être assez évocateur envers son aînée. Thor quand à lui, remarqua la réaction de Loki qui par ailleurs ne l'avait pas du tout surpris, puis soutint à son tour son regard, gardant le silence, confirmant une certaine évidence dans ses mots qu'il estimait ne pas avoir besoin de répéter. Il savait pertinemment que son frère allait finir rapidement par assimiler et accepter ses paroles, certes inhabituelles et étranges de son point de vue, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait aussi clairement qu'il avait désormais, malgré leurs parcours autrefois chaotique, une entière confiance en lui.

Loki finit par baisser les yeux de façon fuyante et hésitante face à son frère devenu muet qui le fixait, puis bloqua son regard sur un point dans le vide, même si son agacement était toujours présent. Cherchant vaguement une source d'inspiration quelconque du regard, scrutant l'extérieur à travers les vitraux ou encore l'un des Asgardiens qui passa à quelques mètres, archivant de nouveaux documents.

« **Bon...** Finit il par dire dans un soupir, d'un ton pensif, semblant capituler à contre cœur, tout en se reculant sur sa chaise. **De toute manière j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.** Continua t-il tout en détournant un regard fuyant vers la vue sur les jardins qu'offrait les vitraux, ne trouvant que ça comme argument.

\- Un large sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du Roi d'Asgard, sachant qu'il avait tapé la ou il fallait, c'est à dire les sentiments constamment refoulés de son frère. **Merci Loki ! Sincèrement. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être adorable !** Constata Thor, ne pouvant retenir un air teinté de moquerie accompagné d'un sentiment de victoire.

\- Le Prince lui lança alors un rapide regard noir, puis se leva de sa chaise, tout en refermant d'un coup sec le grimoire d'alchimie qu'il se résigna désormais de continuer l'étude. **Bien, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je n'aurais plus la vision de ce sourire insupportable sur ta tête de crétin.** Siffla Loki, lui offrant un magnifique faux sourire. »

Le Dieu de la Malice abandonna ce sourire d'un coup, montrant clairement sa mauvaise humeur, puis contourna le bureau, s'éloignant alors vers la grande porte d'ébène ,sans dire un mot et un regard de plus, d'un pas nerveux claquant sur le sol marbré.

« **Je t'adore aussi Loki !** Ne put s'empêcher Thor de rajouter, amusé, sans suivre son frère du regard, fixant le grimoire fermé sur le bureau, pensif, son sourire moqueur toujours accroché fermement à ses lèvres.

Le corps du Prince sembla se crisper d'agacement à l'entente de ces mots intentionnellement provocateurs à son égard tandis qu'il passa les lourdes portes d'ébènes, sans décélérer pour autant son allure.

Après avoir chargé quelques gardes d'amener l'Orbe d'Agamoto entreposée dans la salle aux trésors jusqu'à son vaisseau, Loki se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le Boréale toujours garé à l'extérieur sur la piste atterrissage, pressé de finir cette requête ridicule dont il se sentait contraint et forcé d'effectuer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir confier cette besogne ennuyeuse à Brunehilde, mais celle ci ne s'était toujours pas pleinement remise de sa cuite de la veille n'étant donc pas en état de piloter.

Il retrouva ainsi les gardes devant le vaisseau, qui déposèrent l'Orbe au fond d'une malle, l'attachant avec soin pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas pendant le voyage. Le Prince les congédia rapidement une fois leurs travail effectué, puis alla s'installer aux commandes dans le cockpit, refermant la porte automatique derrière lui d'un geste vif.

Le Boréale décolla, les multiples lames dorés qui s'étirait de chaque côté de l'engin, se déplièrent, puis s'inclinèrent lorsque Loki manœuvra le vaisseau, effectuant un virage dans la direction souhaitée, New York. Le voyage n'allait pas prendre plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à bord d'un vaisseau Asgardien, contrairement à certains engins volants midgardiens qui pouvait mettre des heures pour ne serais-ce traverser un ridicule océan. Le Bifrost leurs manquait néanmoins quelque peu, ses téléportations quasi instantanées à travers les neufs royaumes leurs avait été d'une utilité considérable. Cependant sa reconstruction était pour l'instant impossible, n'ayant plus accès à l'énergie cosmique d'Yggdrasil, et les pouvoirs d'Odin s'étant envolé avec son âme au Valhalla. Ils cherchèrent néanmoins toujours un autre moyen de l'alimenter afin de le faire fonctionner. Stark et Banner avait même tenté d'apporter leurs aides, mais leurs recherches d'une énergie aussi puissance de substitution se résolvait pour l'instant à un échec.

Une poignet de minutes plus tard, Loki arriva aux abord de New York, cette ville humaine qu'il connaissait si bien désormais, mais n'y ayant pas laissé que des bons souvenirs. Il activa le mode furtif, abaissant un interrupteur sur le panneau de bord, rendant le vaisseau complètement invisible et aussi bruyant qu'une brise de vent. Les virées des Asgardiens sur les terres Midgardiennes devait toujours se faire de manière discrète, cela avait été une des conditions que le Shield, aujourd'hui reformé, avait imposé à Thor pour que le peuple d'Asgard puisse s'installer sur terre. Désormais seul l'organisation secrète gouvernementale, les Avengers et les dirigeants de chaque nations étaient au courant de l'existence de la cité d'Asgard sur terre, les civils y étant ainsi écartés afin de ne pas créer un éventuel mouvement de panique. Choix judicieux avait pensé Loki à l'époque, bien concerné par le sujet.

Il survola ainsi Manhattan, pour se poser dans un coin de Central Park, prés du terrain de golf. L'atterrissage ne parut pour les quelques humains passant non loin comme étant qu'un simple alizée à travers les arbres. Le Dieu coupa le moteur, tout en se levant de son siège en soupirant d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas spécialement New York, et pour cause, il foulait de nouveau la terre ou il avait vécut une partie de ses souvenirs les moins agréables.

S'apprêtant à sortir, il changea magiquement d'apparence, d'une seule illusion, comme à son habitude, troquant sa tenue de cuir aux tons sombre de verts et sa cape émeraude contre un costume trois pièces entièrement noir, afin de passer pour n'importe quel Midgardiens, ou au pire, un parrain de la mafia.

Il sortit de habitacle du Boréale, après avoir récupéré l'orbe rangé dans la malle de bord, et de l'avoir fait disparaître sur lui par magie*. Peu d'humains se trouvait dans la zone, et ne pouvait soupçonner quoi que ce soit grâce à l'invisibilité complète du vaisseau.

Il traversa rapidement Central Park, se dirigeant vers une des rues à l'ouest de la ville, au 177A Bleecker Street*. Il aperçu sur le chemin au loin se dessinant entre les immeubles, l'architecture de la Tour Stark, n'appartenant dorénavant plus au milliardaire, mais la simple vision du bâtiment arracha un léger sourire au Dieu, le sortant un instant de sa mine boudeuse à se rendre chez la Maître des Arts Mystiques. Une fois arrivé à la bonne adresse, néanmoins exaspéré, il hésitât quelques secondes devant les portes du manoir, comme voulant se résigner, l'envie y était, mais finit par se décider à toquer contre les lourdes portes vitrées tout en soupirant.

 _(Ambiance sonore conseillée : Doctor Strange Soundtrack 18 - Go For Baroque)_

Les battants s'ouvrirent tout seuls, et personne ne se trouvait derrière. Jusque la rien n'étonna Loki et entra sans demander son reste. D'un pas las, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume cintré, il arriva dans l'immense hall ancien, devant les grandes marches qui montaient à l'étage, ce même hall ou il se souvenait sans mal comment il s'était écrasé par terre après que le charlatan de service l'ai fait tomber pendant presque une heure avec sa magie déplorable.

« **Décidément, l'accueil n'est pas votre principale qualité.** Siffla le Dieu de la Malice, s'impatientant de ne voir personne arriver et surtout sachant pertinemment que Strange était quelque part et qu'il l'entendrait, »

Soudainement, le monde tout autour bascula, et Loki se retrouva dans une autre pièce du manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement à l'étage. De nombreuses vitrines en tout genre étaient disposées dans toute la salle, dans lesquelles était exposés toute sorte d'objets différents, des artefacts magiques en conclu rapidement le Dieu. Habitué par toute forme de téléportation, Loki garda admirablement l'équilibre malgré la brutalité magique que le sorcier amateur avait fait preuve.

« **Et l'amabilité ne seras jamais la votre.** S'éleva alors une voix à quelques mètres derrière lui. »

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres du Dieu, comme instantanément agacé par le son de cette voix, pour se retourner, faisant face au sorcier qu'il avait mit peu de temps à détecter la présence, lui lançant un regard méprisant en guise de salut.

« **Étonnant que ce soit vous qu'Asgard m'ait envoyé. Dieu de la Malice.** Continua-t-il d'un ton calme, gardant une expression des plus neutres.

\- **Oh vous croyez ? Mon frère fait preuve d'une rare intelligence toute particulière quand il s'agit de m'ennuyer.** Médisa Loki, montrant sans gêne un agacement profond.

\- Strange lui répondit tout d'abord par sourire amusé, comprenant en moins de deux la situation comique d'un point de vue extérieur qui animait que trop souvent les deux frères Asgardiens. **Asseyez vous.** Finit il par dire d'un ton léger, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le siège qu'il fit apparaître au côté de Loki, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le sien calmement tout en joignant ses mains.

\- Hésitant, alternant son regard du siège au sorcier, plissant les yeux. **Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, sachez le.** Siffla t-il, mais acceptant de s'asseoir malgré ses réticences.

\- **Une bière je présume ?** Interrogea Stephen Strange, ignorant la précédente bougonnerie de son interlocuteur. Puis fit apparaître une choppe de bière entre les doigts de l'Asgardien.

\- **Je ne bois pas de bière.** Affirma sèchement Loki, n'étant pas étonné le moins du monde par ce tour de passe-passe. »

Loki n'eut pas le temps de poser la choppe de bière sur la petite table à leurs côté, que celle ci s'était transformée en une tasse de thé. Le Dieu de la Malice la jaugea quelque secondes, puis lança un petit regard de jugement à Strange. Cependant une infime moue satisfaite finit par étirer le coin de ses lèvres, pour finir par accepter une gorgée sans dire un mot.

« **L'orbe a donc été retrouvée, c'est parfait.** Continua le sorcier, tout en buvant sa propre tasse de thé semblant à des kilomètres de l'humeur de son convive.

\- **Je l'ai retrouvée, avec mon équipe.** Précisa immédiatement Loki, s'offusquant pour un rien, insistant sur la première syllabe de sa phrase. D'un geste il fit apparaître l'objet, qui se matérialisa entre ses doigts, puis avança l'Orbe vers Strange de manière télé-kinésique.

\- **C'est vous qui avait été chargé de la mission ?** S'étonna Strange, tout en saisissant doucement l'objet qui arriva en planant tranquillement vers lui, puis l'inspecta un court instant.

\- **Parfaitement, cela semble vous surprendre ?** Rétorqua le Dieu, plissant les yeux.

\- Le sorcier baissa un regard pensif, tout en soufflant un petit rire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **Non pourquoi, devrais-je l'être ?** S'amusa t-il, interrogeant ironiquement son vis à vis du regard, tout en prenant une gorgée de thé de sa main libre. **De toute évidence je vous dois des remerciements, à vous et à Asgard de m'avoir rendu ce service. Vous avez été d'une grande aide concernant la recherche de l'Orbe, sans qui notre ordre ne l'aurais sans doute jamais retrouvée.** Continua t-il d'un air reconnaissant.

 **\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi seul, je l'aurais sans hésiter laisser à Asgard.** Répondit Loki, s'appliquant à lui lancer un grande sourire faux, pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

\- **Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais croyez moi, le générateur d'énergie protectrice qu'est cette Orbe, permettra d'engendrer une meilleure protection magique autour de la planète, et ainsi, de votre cité également. Vous y gagnez aux changes.** Déclara t-il d'un calme olympien tout en se levant de son siège, s'apprêtant à ranger l'orbe dans l'une des vitrines de la salle.

\- Le Dieu amplifia son sourire ironique. **Hm, c'est de bonne guerre.** Conclu t-il promptement d'un ton faux, tout en se levant à son tour, reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table. »

Alors que le Maître des arts mystiques disposa pour le moment temporairement l'Orbe d'Agamoto dans une des vitrines, Loki ne demandant pas son reste, commença à s'éloigner vers les escaliers qu'il avait repéré précédemment, concluant sans mal que c'était les mêmes que ceux du hall du manoir.

« **Au plaisir Loki. Transmettez mes amitiés à votre frère.** Prononça Strange au bout d'un petit silence, sans quitter l'Orbe des yeux qu'il disposait bien au centre du présentoir, avant que l'Asgardien ne descende les marches.

\- **Mais bien évidemment.** Mentit Loki, le ton frisant ainsi l'ironie, sachant d'ailleurs pertinemment que Strange n'attendait en réalité rien de sa part. Puis descendit les marches n'ajoutant rien de plus. »

Le Prince ne perdit pas de temps à sortir du manoir, exacerbé par le sorcier, qui était aussi doué que lui avec les mots, ce qui était sûrement l'une des premières raisons qu'il lui donnait autant de mal à le supporter. Quelque peu ravi de ne pas être fichu dehors à coup de téléportation, il poussa les battants des portes massives vitrées, puis descendit la rue afin de rejoindre Central Park rapidement, comptant bien ne pas perdre son temps plus longtemps dans cette fichue ville qui lui donnait parfois la nausée.

Il rejoignit le Boréale sans attendre, enlevant l'illusion qui lui rendit ses vêtements initiaux une fois à l'intérieur, puis s'installa, enclenchant le système pour décoller silencieusement entre les arbres du parc .

La nuit était alors tombée sur l'Europe, quittant ainsi la pleine journée des États-Unis à l'autre bout du globe dut au décalage horaire de la planète. Loki semblait désormais détendu, la pression agaçante de cette, malgré tout, petite requête maintenant envolée, il se jura intérieurement de ne pas remettre les pieds à New-York de si tôt. Il passa ainsi au dessus l'Angleterre pendant quelques minutes, puis ne mit pas plus longtemps à traverser la mer du nord pour rejoindre les côtes de Norvège.

Traversant de nouveau l'immense illusion qui recouvrait la cité d'Asgard, puis fila juste au dessus du sommets des bâtiments dorés en direction de la piste atterrissage du palais. Il n'avait pas mit plus de deux heures à effectuer cet allée-retour ridicule, deux heures de perdues qui aurait put lui servir à étudier calmement son grimoire d'alchimie qu'il trouva particulièrement intéressant. L'intérêt de tout cela était que Thor allait fermer son clapet et le laisser étudier tranquillement. Il déposa ainsi le vaisseau sans mal, éteignit le système et descendit mollement tout en soupirant de soulagement d'être revenu à Asgard.

 _(Ambiance musicale conseillée : Two Step From Hell : Identity Crime)_

Soudainement, alors qu'il venait à peine de refermer les portes automatiques du Boréale, l'alarme du Palais retentit, résonnant jusqu'aux rues de la cité en contrebas. Interpellé, Loki tourna vivement la tête en direction du Palais, lorsque le tonnerre gronda brusquement au dessus de sa tête. Il comprit en un instant la situation avant qu'il n'entende les voix agitées des gardes résonner à l'intérieur du palais. Tout se passa très vite, le Prince s'apprêta alors à se précipiter vers l'entrée, inquiet de l'agitation soudaine, lorsqu'une sorte de nuage noire vaporeux s'échappa de l'intérieur du palais, Loki se stoppa, alors qu'un immense éclair tomba au milieu de la place, suivit de Stormbreaker qui vint se planter dans le marbre du sol dans une puissante explosion électrique, frôlant de peu l'ombre volante qui fila en contrebas entre les ruelles. Le Prince s'étant baissé afin de se protéger de l'explosion électrique, ne perdit pourtant pas des yeux la vapeur obscure qui s'enfuit à travers la cité. Ayant compris immédiatement la gravité de la situation sans pour autant en savoir les détails, il était sur d'une chose, cette ombre était un ennemi d'Asgard. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'élança à sa poursuite à vive allure comptant rattraper le fugitif, ne remarquant pas son frère accompagné d'une armée de soldats qui arrivaient au même moment sur la place. Il dévala seul les escaliers menant à la basse ville sans se retourner, tentant de garder un contact visuel sur la brume sombre qu'il traquait. Il garda la distance à travers les allées, sillonnant les plusieurs mètres de ruelles alors que le fuyard semblait tenter de le semer flottant à une vitesse accrue entre les bâtiments. Soudainement, Loki perdit sa trace alors qu'il arrivait à un carrefour désert dut à l'heure tardive. Il se stoppa, sur le qui-vive, tel un prédateur traquant le moindre bruit pour retrouver la piste de sa proie, le regard vif et la respiration saccadée, scrutant chaque coin de rue. Un silence de mort pesait dans la cité, mais un bruit semblable à un souffle sinistre s'éleva alors derrière lui, puis un semblable immédiatement au dessus de sa tête. Loki suivit du regard la source du bruit, sans ne rien distinguer dans le ciel obscure. Puis, ses sens en alerte, comme prédisant les mouvements de son opposant, il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la ruelle à sa droite, qui rejoignait une autre perpendiculairement. D'une vitesse ahurissante, il jeta une dague qui traversa la petite rue dans un sifflement, au même moment, il vit passer l'ombre le long de la rue parallèle à la sienne, et la dague vint atteindre sa cible. Il entendit un grognement, et un bruit sourd de chute contre les dalles du sol. Le fuyard était touché.

Le Dieu de la Malice ne perdit pas une seconde et accourra immédiatement vers la rue voisine. Le regard braqué sur l'être qui avait alors repris une forme physique, à quelques mètres devant lui, se relevant difficilement au milieu de l'allée. Le fugitif semblait être d'une race extra-terrestre humanoïde qui était complètement inconnue pour Loki, encapuchonné sous une longue cape noire, une peau claire et grisâtre parsemée par endroit de tâches sombres, certaines formant des stries ténébreuses comme de l'encre coulant sur ses membres. Deux longues protubérances ressemblant à des tentacules tombaient sur les côtés de sa tête, alors que ses yeux jaunes perçant ampli d'une rage sourde se plissèrent au dessus d'immenses cernes violacés. Le visage crispé, les dents serrées ressemblant plus à des rangées de crocs aiguisés, la créature arracha d'un coup sec le poignard bleuté qui s'était planté dans son flan, le jetant d'un geste las, propulsant quelques gouttes de sang bleu par terre, tout en lançant un regard perçant au Dieu se tenant devant lui. Loki remarqua alors à cet instant un objet qu'il tenait fermement sous son bras et y reconnu instantanément la Tablette de la Vie et du Temps. Surpris, le Prince écarquilla les yeux constatant que cette bestiole était arrivé à voler la relique de la salle au trésor d'Asgard, ce qui était quasi impossible étant donné de la sécurité optimale de la cité.

Brusquement sans attendre, le voleur n'ajouta rien et se transforma de nouveau en cette fumée noire dans l'optique de continuer sa fuite. Immédiatement Loki réagit au quart de tour, et lança un sort télé-kinésique, retenant la fumée comme par un magnétisme invisible. L'être obscure avait de la force, bien plus que Loki aurait put imaginer. Il maintint le lien de ses mains qui lançaient le sort, luttant contre la créature tirant contre la force magique qui le retenait, lorsque que la vapeur sombre repris partiellement sa forme physique, dévoilant uniquement sa tête et son buste. Il tourna la tête en direction de Loki, le fusillant de son regard jaune acéré rempli de rage, puis soudainement un immense bras brumeux et sombre surgit de son dos comme une extension de lui même et balaya violemment le Dieu de la Malice qui ne vit pas le coup venir, le propulsant droit contre un des murs de la ruelle. Le choc créa une grosse fissure dans la pierre du mur, puis Loki retomba à terre, souffler par la force qu'il venait d'utiliser contre lui. Malgré le violence du coup, le Prince n'en ressortit que peu amoché de part sa constitution de Dieu, et se releva rapidement pour refaire face à son opposant. Celui la même sembla avoir abandonné l'idée de fuir, étant resté sur place tout en ayant repris sa forme physique totale, prêt à se battre, ses iris jaune vif se plissant de détermination. D'un geste, le voleur matérialisa autour de son bras, toujours de cette même matière ténébreuse, une lame de la grandeur d'une épée, Loki plissa les yeux à son tour, également prêt à combattre, d'un geste leste, quatre dagues apparurent les unes après les autres, se disposant, flottantes, en arc de cercle dans son dos.

Le voleur n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et bondit vers le Dieu, abaissant son arme violemment, engageant le combat. Loki l'intercepta juste à temps d'un geste, contrôlant les dagues qui vinrent s'aligner côté à côté le long la lame noire, croisant le fer de l'épée sombre de son adversaire. La créature grogna, serrant les dents, plongeant son regard perçant dans celui du Dieu de la Malice, puis créa un nouveau bras d'ombre qui sortit de son dos, dont l'extrémité étant semblable à son arme matérialisée autour de son propre bras. La pointe de la masse sombre vint fondre sur le côté, Loki fit apparaître une nouvelle dague qu'il saisit cette fois ci dans la volée, venant intercepté cette fois physiquement l'assaut sur son flan gauche, lançant un regard concentré et déterminé à son opposant. D'un geste vif, deux des quatre dagues magiques se déplacèrent subitement et vinrent contourner la lame, se pressant du côté opposé, tordant le bras de son propriétaire qui le recula en grimaçant. Les quatre dagues s'éloignèrent pour revenir vers Loki dans un sifflement, tandis que le long bras obscure qu'il maintenait encore jusqu'ici, se recula et fondit cette fois ci sur le côté droit. Le Dieu saisit dans la volée une des autres dagues et intercepta de nouveau le coup cette fois de sa main gauche.

S'en suivit alors de multiples coups, parades et esquives au milieu de la rue déserte. L'entrechoquement des dagues magiques et des lames sombres résonnaient contre les murs dans des claquements métalliques. Soudainement, la créature perça la défense du dieu, mais ne réussi qu'a lui entailler légèrement la joue dut aux reflex habiles de son adversaire. La mâchoire de Loki se crispa, et intercepta un nouveau coup rageur venu lui frôler la nuque. Ce fut néanmoins à ce moment que le Dieu entrevît une faille défensive chez son adversaire, d'un geste expert, il effectua une parade bien placée, afin de lui tordre rapidement le bras gauche, l'immobilisant un bref instant, instant qui lui suffit pour porter un coup rapide et puissant de son autre main, entaillant profondément la base de l'épaule du voleur, tandis que les dagues flottantes maîtrisaient comme indépendemment le bras vaporeux.

Le bras de la créature se sectionna dans une incision parfaite, et le membre tomba lourdement sur le sol, dans une effusion de sang indigo. L'extra-terrestre rugit de douleur, tout en se reculant d'un bond soudainement. Le Prince ne le quitta pas du regard, plissant les yeux aux aguets, prés à repartir à la charge, ayant réussi son coup, le sachant désormais largement affaibli et désavantagé. Un silence s'installa, et l'alien malgré la douleur leva lentement un regard indescriptible vers le dieu, mais ampli d'une malfaisance sans nom, lorsqu'un sourire vraisemblablement amusé et carnassier s'étira de ses lèvres, tout en lâchant un petit rire d'une voix rauque. C'est alors que la matière sombre, semblant faire partie de lui, reconstitua progressivement son bras comme si il repoussait, la chair réapparue, se régénérant sans mal, sa conséquente blessure n'étant devenue maintenant qu'un souvenir.

A cette vision, une expression abasourdie se dessina sur le visage du Dieu, semblant prendre conscience de la puissance de son adversaire, qui ricanait désormais sinistrement en face de lui. Abasourdie, mais pas impressionné, il serra les poings, s'apprêtant à se jeter de nouveau sur lui afin de l'arrêter, mais fut soudainement stoppé, lorsqu'il entendit un immense cri de désespoir déchirant résonner aux abords du palais. La voix féminine qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier détourna son attention une fraction de seconde, tournant vivement la tête dans la direction du hurlement. C'est alors que le voleur profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se retransformer rapidement en cette brume ténébreuse et s'échappa. Loki, distrait et sortit une demie-seconde de son état de qui-vive, n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez vite et envoya dans un large mouvement rageur toutes les dagues disponibles qui flottaient encore autour de lui dans la direction du voleur, mais malgré la rapidité filantes de celle ci, elles ratèrent leurs cibles qui s'échappa dans la nuit.

Haletant, alors que les poignards revinrent à lui docilement, il les fit disparaître d'un geste, reprenant son souffle, passant rapidement le dos de sa main sur la petite entaille sur sa joue, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sang qui y perlaientt. Peu d'espèce dans l'univers arrivaient à faire saigner un dieu, et généralement lorsqu'un Asgardien en croisait une en étant capable, il y avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter et de s'en méfier.

Un nouveau cri plus plaintif et moins fort résonna de nouveau au loin à l'intérieur du palais, sortant de nouveau Loki de sa réflexion. Il ne perdit pas une minute, l'inquiétude lui montant alors à la gorge, et fit demi-tour vers le palais à vive allure. Il traversa la place, ou les traces carbonisés qu'avait laissé les précédents éclairs de Thor striait le marbre tel des veines sombres, alors qu'il remarqua du coin de l'oeil la grosse fissure qu'avait provoqué Stormbreaker, mais la hache mythique n'y étant plus. Il passa donc l'entrée du palais activement, montant les grands escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'à la salle du trône, y croisa des groupes de soldats qui dévalaient les marches en trombe. Arrivé sous l'arche de marbre ou se terminait les marches, il décéléra presque immédiatement à la vision qui s'offrait à lui, se stoppant, abasourdi, la respiration courte.

 _(Ambiance sonore conseillée : OST Thor The Dark World : Lokasenna. (Je conseille de la mettre en boucle xD) Elle me fait chialer celle la.)_

Tout sembla cette fois ci se passer au ralenti, et il y vit Freya, la conseillère suprême de la trinité, une Dragonfang encore à la main, se trouvant à terre, inerte, alors que sa fille Sigyn la tenait dans ses bras, effondrée et en pleurs, alors que Brunehilde s'était penché à ses côtés, lui tenait une épaule d'un air grave. Thor s'activait brusquement derrière, Stormbreaker en main, dans une colère semblant noire, criant des ordres aux multiples groupes de soldats d'une voix tonitruante, les nerfs semblant à vif. Korg et Amora avait vraisemblablement accouru suite à l'alerte provoquée par l'alarme du palais, les visages choqués par la situation pour le moins dramatique. Sigyn, poussa un nouveau sanglot, mêlé de douleur et de colère, alors qu'elle serrait sa mère dans ses bras.

Loki encaissa soudainement les retombées soudaine de la situation, n'arrivant pas à faire un pas de plus devant le drame qui venait de se produire, le paralysant d'un sentiment indescriptible à mi chemin entre la colère et la culpabilité. Freya avait sans aucun doute tenté d'arrêter le voleur par elle même, ayant probablement détecter sa présence avant tout le monde, bien décidée d'arrêter la créature, guidé par sa noblesse d'ancienne Valkyrie. Cependant, leurs adversaires était bien plus puissant qu'ils purent tous l'imaginer.

Il croisa le regard de son frère, qui fini par le remarquer à l'entrée de la salle, une lueur de douleur animait ses iris vairons, comme échangeant silencieusement une pensée désolée avec son cadet. Il baissa les yeux, semblant affligé, puis se retourna de nouveaux vers les autres soldats autour de lui qui accoururent, leurs ordonnant de poursuivre le voleur au plus vite. Atterré, Loki observa son frère quelques secondes, impuissant, toujours muet et immobile. Puis son regard fut attiré par Brunehilde qui venait de remarquer à son tour sa présence, levant la tête vers lui, le mine sombre. Le mouvement de la Valkyrie attira quelque peu l'attention de Sigyn en larmes à ses côtés, relevant difficilement un regard vers le Prince. Il soutint alors ce regard d'argent larmoyant sans bouger, et n'y vit qu'un vide dénué de toute autre émotions que de la tristesse, de colère et douleur. Sigyn brisa le contact visuel, pour le reporter sur le corps de sa mère dans un regard de déchirement.

Loki serra inconsciemment ses poings, alors qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à avancer. Il ne put que fermer les yeux, tout en expulsant un long soupir tremblant, puis baissa lentement la tête, la colère et surtout la culpabilité semblant petit à petit prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Il finit par trouver la force de bouger, et s'en alla d'une démarche rapide, bifurquant vers le couloir qui menait à ses appartements royaux, regardant droit devant lui.

Quelques gardes s'approchèrent, se penchant vers Sigyn, s'apprêtant à transporter le corps de la déesse. Thor arriva en même temps à ses côtés, lui posa également doucement une main sur l'épaule, bienveillant, la raisonnant calmement, malgré sa colère tout autant grondante ne n'avoir pas put protéger comme il se devait son peuple.

A quelques pièces de la, Loki ouvrit brutalement les portes de ses appartements, déboulant dans la pièce, passant rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis vint s'affaler d'un coup dans une des chaises dorés qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la tête dans ses mains, serrant les dents.

Les gardes soulevèrent alors le corps de Freya, l'emportant malgré les sanglots de sa fille qui refusait encore de la voir partir, puis la tristesse l'accabla, et le fit tomber à genoux à terre, en larmes au côté de Brunehilde qui tentait de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Un tic nerveux dans la jambe droite, ses doigts serrant de rage son cuir chevelu, il se releva brusquement et renversa la table qu'il avait devant lui ,brisant au passage le vase qui se trouvait dessus, provoquant un fracas qui résonna dans la pièce. Puis le Prince erra vers la fenêtre, sans réel but, puis frappa brusquement d'un coup sec dans le mur, le fissurant d'une crevasse qui s'étendit jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre..

Un nouveau drame, comme un écho de déjà vu, et la Tablette avait été dérobée.

* * *

 **Illusion protectrice* : Vous savez celle qui dissimule le Wakanda, c'est la même technologie !**

 **Capeline en plume de faucon * : Parenthèse Mythologie Nordique : La déesse Freya possède cette capeline qui est, selon les écrits, magique, lui permettant de se transformer en faucon.**

 **Conversation cocasse d'il y a quelques années* : Rappelez vous, quand Loki se fait passer pour Odin dans Thor Ragnarök, et qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de mentir en face de son frère qui a déjà compris la supercherie xD J'adore cette scène putain.**

 **Fait disparaître sur lui par magie* : Dans Thor 1, Loki pouvait faire disparaître l'Écrin des hivers d'antan (Le machin bleu qui fait d'la glace et qui appartenait aux Géants des Glaces pour ceux qui connaissent pas le nom .v.) dans un flou déformé et tourbillonnant entre ses mains. J'en ai déduis qu'il pouvait le faire avec n'importe quel autre objet. Il fait déjà apparaître des dagues oklm alors bon...**

 **177A Bleecker Street : Je n'invente rien, c'est vraiment l'adresse dans les films. Et d'ailleurs pour les connaisseurs de Sherlock...on est d'accord que c'est une putain de référence direct pour troller Benedict Cumberbatch ?!**

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos théories et autres pronostics, ça va énormément m'amuser de les lire. 3**


	3. Chapitre III - Erreur divine

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos revieeews 3**

 **Enfiiiin j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre. Beaucoup plus long que les deux précédents, bordel je suis nulle au découpage, mais je peux pas faire autrement xD Beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre ! (Ouaaais j'adore les dialogues OwO) Mise à part ça, j'suis pas super fière de ce que j'ai pondue, j'en aime la moitié, si ce n'est pas un tiers. Un peu déçue de moi pour le coup, par pas mal d'aspect, mais bon, j'fais avec, faut que j'avance. Je sais que je pouvais faire mieux, mais le taf et la longueur des faits à traiter m'a foutu pas mal de bâton dans les roues, voulant absolument tout mettre dans ce chapitre xD**

 **/!/Petit avertissement/!/ : Je conseille aux lecteurs d'avoir vu TOUT les films du MCU pour lire ce chapitre. Notamment les plus récents, je ne vais rien préciser ou alors je suis obligé de spoil un truc, mais m'en voulez pas si le film exploité vous ai inconnu, j'ai écris en prenant en compte que les lecteurs l'aurait vu, sorry !**

 **Sinon bah je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise et que les questions de certains soient plus ou moins élucidés :P**

 **PS : Sûrement encore des fautes de frappes, orthographe/conjugaison, mais je relis mes chapitres tellement régulièrement qu'au fur et à mesure elles s'envoleront ~.**

* * *

CHAPITRE III – ERREUR DIVINE

L'écran du générateur quantique du télescope clignotait et s'activait vivement sous les doigts de l'Asgardienne qui répertoriait les données d'un geste expert.

« **Alors ? Avez-vous retrouvé sa trace ?** Demanda soudainement Thor, pressé, le ton inquiet, mais aux accents d'une colère contrôlée.

\- **Encore un instant votre majesté, la fréquence énergétique émise par l'individu est relativement faible et constamment en mouvement, la localisation ne peut être immédiate.** Répondit alors la jeune Asgardienne, qui s'activait tant qu'elle pouvait sur le panneau de commande.

\- Le Roi tapa du poing sur la table. **Bon sang ! Combien de temps encore ?!** Rugit le Dieu de la Foudre, les nerfs toujours à vifs, alors qu'il s'éloignait de la grande table ovale, tournant le dos aux autres, se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

\- **Du calme votre altesse, nous allons finir par le localiser, il est impossible qu'il ai quitté la planète. Si c'était le cas, le télescope n'aurait détecté aucune signature énergétique de sa magie sombre.** Intervint Gaea, d'un ton posé, tentant de calmer l'humeur tourmentée du souverain. »

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, l'agitation générale dut au drame foudroyant de l'assassinat de Freya et de la fuite de son assassin s'était quelque peu tassée, alors que tout le monde avait peu à peu retrouvé un semblant de sang-froid, afin d'entamer le plus rapidement possible des recherches visant à retrouver la piste de la créature. Le Roi avait convoqué les hauts dirigeants en une réunion de crise, tandis que des membres de la loge des mages s'activaient afin de localiser la position du voleur sur la planète à l'aide du grand télescope quantique. Heimdall, le gardien de la cité, avait cependant été appelé à l'aide afin d'essayer de retrouver la trace du voleur grâce à son pouvoir, mais il semblait que le fugitif se dissimulait à sa vision, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas même vu infiltrer la cité.

Thor avait les nerfs en pelote, culpabilisant toujours d'avoir failli à son rôle, celui du premier protecteur d'Asgard et de son peuple. Il faisait les cents pas non loin de la grande table, rongé par l'envie d'éventrer le responsable de tout leurs maux, alors que son humeur enflammait l'air ambiant d'électricité statique. Les deux conseillères Gaea et Idunn, un air grave accroché au visage, n'avait pas pour autant perdu leurs sang-froid, guidées par leurs sagesses, chargeant les archivistes et érudits d'obtenir des informations sur leurs ennemis dont la race leurs était inconnue. Loki et Brunehilde avait également été convoqué d'urgence, étant respectivement pour l'une générale en chef des légions Valkyries, et pour l'autre mage suprême de la loge magique, ainsi que commandant des escouades d'agents d'élites.

« **Prince Loki, vous dites qu'il a une capacité régénératrice hors du commun ?** Demanda alors Idunn, semblant toujours surprise des rapides faits exposés quelque minutes plus tôt par le Dieu.

\- **Exactement, j'étais sur d'avoir l'avantage de l'affrontement lorsque j'ai réussi à le blesser gravement en sectionnant son bras gauche...** Répondit Loki, finissant sa phrase d'un air pensif, marquant une pause. **...Mais en une fraction de seconde, il a put se régénérer entièrement.** Continua t-il d'un ton plus bas, détournant le regard vers un point dans le vide, emprunt d'une frustration particulière ainsi que d'une colère sourde.

\- **C'est une magie puissante, si nous arrivons à identifier sa nature, nous pourrions peut être en savoir plus et trouver un moyen de la contrer.** Ajouta alors Gaea, espérant que les recherches dans les archives leurs apportent tôt ou tard des réponses.

\- **Je n'ai jamais vu une forme similaire de ce genre de magie. Aucun être dans les neufs royaumes est capable d'un tel pouvoir. Nous ne trouverons rien le concernant, son espèce et ses origines nous sont inconnu, il provient d'un système trop lointain, les recherches sont inutiles !** Affirma sérieusement Loki, sortant de sa petite torpeur, s'emportant quelque peu, néanmoins arrivant à mieux garder un semblant de calme contrairement à son frère.

\- **Inconnu ou pas, notre priorité est de le retrouver, on ignore avant tout ses intentions précises, et si il reste sur Midgard c'est qu'il y a une raison.** Intervint alors Brunehilde, les bras croisés, qui écoutait attentivement les discussions effrénées autour de la table.

- **Si son but est de s'en prendre aux humains, j'envoie une alerte aux Avengers dés maintenant.** Déclara alors sèchement Thor, la voix rauque, alors qu'il s'était mit légèrement à l'écart pour se calmer.

\- **Non Thor, tu sais très bien ce que cela impliquerait si on y mêle les Avengers, les accords avec le Shield sont formels, les menaces extérieurs nous concernant directement doivent être gérées par Asgard et personne d'autres, ou notre simple présence sur la planète sera considérée comme nuisible à Midgard !** Intervint Loki, d'un ton sérieux, tout en défiant son frère du regard.

\- Thor lâcha un petit rire de dédain, les nerfs toujours à vifs. **Tiens donc, il semblerait que tu ai révisé tes fondamentaux cher frère. Les accords sont toujours négociables, tu dis cela uniquement parce que tu crains toujours que le Shield reporte immédiatement la faute sur toi !** Grogna Thor, s'emportant un peu plus, guidé par son sentiment d'impuissance et d'impatience, ne calculant plus l'impact de son attitude et ses mots.

\- **Absolument pas ! Et n'idéalise rien Thor, les accords ont été signés par leurs chefs d'état, tu n'auras aucuns pouvoirs les concernant. Tu comptes peut être chercher une nouvelle planète ou y rebâtir Asgard après que les humains nous ai fichu dehors pour entrave à leurs sécurité ?!** Éleva à son tour Loki, envenimant la discussion houleuse.

\- **Jamais les humains ne nous bannirons de la terre ! Tu as toujours eut si peu d'estime pour eux !** Répliqua sèchement le Dieu du Tonnerre, défiant son cadet d'un regard de reproche.

\- **Héh, arrêtez vous deux ! On a plus urgent à résoudre que vos querelles familiales interminables !** Intervint alors soudainement Brunehidle, haussant le ton, s'interposant entre les deux frères dont la tension montait de plus en plus. »

Soudainement, une petite alarme s'éleva de l'écran du générateur quantique relié au télescope.

« **Nous avons sa position !** S'éleva alors la voix de l'Asgardienne chargé du calibrage des données afin de retrouver l'assassin. »

Toutes l'assemblée se retourna alors vers la jeune femme devant l'écran de contrôle, coupé dans leurs discussion houleuse. Thor contourna rapidement la table, tout en questionnant l'asgardienne pour en savoir plus.

« **Il est actuellement au dessus de la mer du nord, sa vitesse est rapide, mais pas constante, donc il n'est pas à bord d'un vaisseau. Sa trajectoire indique qu'il se dirige vers le sud, n'effectuant aucune déviation particulière**. Énuméra ainsi calmement la jeune Asgardienne, d'un ton sérieux, experte.

- **Il sait ou il va.** Conclu froidement Brunehilde, soucieuse, les bras croisés.

\- **Ce que nous ignorons également, c'est ce qu'il compte faire avec la Tablette, elle n'a jamais été utilisée à mauvais escient par qui que ce soit, ses écrits ont été considérés comme obsolètes par bon nombre d'alchimistes de l'ancien temps, ayant tenté de créer le sérum de sa légende, sans succès.** Annonça Idunn, parcourant un gros grimoire posé devant elle, semblant chercher de nouvelles informations.

\- **Vous savez ce que mentionnent ces écrits ?** Interrogea soudainement Thor, toujours en proie d'une certaine impatience malgré l'assassin localisé, s'empêchant visiblement de partir à sa poursuite sur un coup de tête.

\- **Pas personnellement, mais cela est sûrement mentionné dans les archives, cette tablette à toujours était la, même du temps de Bor, seul votre père devait en connaître ses secrets, la formule y étant écrite dans une langue runique ancienne. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le sérum obtenu de la formule apporterait à son utilisateur** **la possibilité d'atteindre le potentiel évolutif complet de sa race, le transformant en immortel presque omnipotent. Cependant nous savons surtout qu'aucun être dans l'histoire de la création n'a réussi à créer un tel sérum opérationnel.** Expliqua calmement Idunn, grande érudite de profession, tout en cherchant de plus belle dans son grimoire, tournant frénétiquement les pages. »

Alors que la discussion s'étoffait autour de la table, les questions et explications de chacun filant de toute part, Loki semblait quand à lui emprunt d'un flot de pensées, complètement détaché mentalement du reste du groupe après qu'il fut informé de la localisation du voleur. Plongé dans une réflexion intense, il n'écoutait désormais plus les exclamations nerveuse de son frère, ni les explications précises de Idunn, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Puis soudainement, il recolla les morceaux.

« **Ceux qui siègent dans l'ombre*...** Marmonna t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague, se souvenant ainsi de la traduction de la tablette qu'il avait étudié seul il y a de cela des siècles. »

A l'entente des mots prononcés faiblement par Loki à leurs côtés, ses paroles leurs semblant insensées, l'assemblée stoppa leurs discussions frénétiques et se tournèrent vers le Dieu de la Malice, qui fixait toujours un point dans le vide, entre la table et le sol, l'air profondément pensif. Après un bref silence, Thor interrogea son frère du sens de ses mots tout en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

« **Du vibranium.** Affirma Loki sans répondre à son frère, relevant un regard perçant vers l'assemblée.

- **Quoi ?** Questionna à son tour Brunehilde, ne comprenant pas ou Loki voulait en venir.

\- **Il a besoin de vibranium, c'est l'un des composants de la formule.** Continua le Dieu de la Malice, sortant de sa torpeur, soudainement confiant, alors qu'il commença à contourner rapidement la grande table pour se diriger vers l'écran du générateur quantique.

- **Attends, Loki, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?** Rétorqua le Roi, qui le suivit du regard, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Loki saisit l'écran, qu'il tourna légèrement vers lui alors que l'asgardienne s'écarta d'un pas pour lui laisser la place docilement, puis commença à pianoter frénétiquement sur les commandes. **J'ai étudié la tablette, il y a des siècles de ça . Je l'ai traduite, seulement n'ayant également jamais pris au sérieux les histoires qu'on racontait sur elle, j'avais plus ou moins oublié les composants de la formule**. Déblatéra t-il rapidement, sans quitter les yeux de l'écran, alors que l'assemblée se rapprochait pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait. **Entre autre, la création du sérum nécessite du vibranium, l'un des métaux les plus rares de l'univers. Par chance, Midgard en possède un gisement dut à la chute d'un astéroïde il y a de cela quelques siècles. Si cette créature est encore sur la planète, c'est qu'il sait qu'il peut y trouver ce qu'il cherche.** Déduisit activement Loki, les mots filants sur ses lèvres à la fois clairement et prestement, puis finit par faire pivoter l'écran face au reste de l'assemblée, ayant rapidement calibrer quelques coordonnées »

Tout les membres présents portèrent leurs regards sur l'écran, calibré sur un point situé à l'est de l'Afrique centrale .

« **Le Wakanda.** Réagit alors Thor, comprenant enfin ou voulait en venir son frère.

\- **Précisément.** Confirma le Dieu de la Malice tout en sondant du regard son aîné, une petite pointe de fierté dans la voix. »

La principauté du Wakanda, située entre le Kenya et l'Éthiopie en Afrique de l'est, s'étant dévoilé au reste du monde humain il y a peu, avait également prêté main forte durant la grande guerre de l'infini contre Thanos. Leurs technologies dépassant pratiquement tout autre d'origine humaine, notamment grâce à leurs gisements conséquents de vibranium, avait été un réel atout contre leurs ennemis communs. Une fois la guerre remportée, ils avaient été l'un des principaux acteurs dans l'aide à la reconstruction d'Asgard et un accord de principe avait été signé entre leurs Roi T'challa et Thor, s'officialisant alliés, étant désormais les deux plus grosses puissance technologiques de la planète.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre ainsi que le reste de l'assemblée, ne sembla pas contester la déduction de Loki qui semblait la plus juste qu'ils aient put avoir jusqu'ici.

« **Envoyez dés maintenant un message d'alerte au Roi T'challa, son peuple est probablement en danger.** Ordonna du tac au tac Thor, se retournant vivement vers des membres de la loge qui s'exécutèrent rapidement, qui sortirent de la bibliothèque. **Combien de temps avons nous avant qu'il atteigne le Wakanda ?** Questionna aussitôt Thor à l'Asgardienne étant en charge de localiser le fugitif.

\- **Si on tient compte de sa vitesse de déplacement, sans effectuer aucun détour, il arrivera à sa destination demain dans l'après midi.** Répondit -t-elle docilement.

\- **Très bien ...Loki ?** Demanda Thor, se tournant vers son cadet qui s'était éloigné de l'écran de commande. **Tu penses pouvoir te charger de ça ? Je doute de pouvoir quitter Asgard, si la créature décide de revenir pendant mon absence, la cité se retrouvera sans défense. Puis tu sembles en connaître bien plus sur cette tablette que quiconque ici...** Continua t-il, semblant hésitant, comme culpabilisant de leurs précédentes dispute, tout en étant pas réellement serein à l'idée de ne pas pourvoir envoyer son armée complète à la poursuite de cet assassin.

\- Le Dieu de la Malice lui répondit d'abord par un léger sourire quelque peu moqueur, mais néanmoins sincère. **Cela me semble évident mon frère.** Affirma t-il, ayant déjà oublié leurs énième bisbille, puis jeta un regard sérieux à Brunehilde, suggérant son approbation, qu'elle y répondit d'une signe de tête affirmatif. **Nous partons dés demain. Je doute que Sigyn nous accompagne cepend-**

\- **Demain à l'aube.** S'éleva alors une voix féminine non loin d'eux, coupant la parole du Prince sèchement. **Et il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés.** Finit elle après le léger silence qu'elle avait provoqué, tout en fixant d'un regard sérieux les deux frères.»

L'assemblée se retournèrent vivement en direction de la voix et y virent Sigyn, en contre bas des quelques marches menant à la table ovale, droite, un air sombre dessiné sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient encore endoloris par le flot de larmes versées d'il y a quelques heures, mais ne cachait par une lueur de colère enfouie mêlée de détermination. Elle n'avait pas été convoqué, mais avait vraisemblablement assisté à une partie de la réunion en douce, se fichant des possibles conséquences, et pour cause, elle se sentait plus concernée que n'importe qui autour de cette table.

« **Ma sœu...** Hésita dans un premier temps Thor pour se rattraper, l'air surpris. **Sigyn, les funérailles de Dame Freya seront organisées d'ici demain et si-** Ne terminant pas sa phrase d'un ton se voulant calme tentant de la raisonner.

\- Loki stoppa silencieusement son frère d'un petit geste, alors qu'il posa un regard insistant sur lui, lui insinuant de ne rien rajouter, ayant immédiatement perçu et compris cette détermination qu'il connaissait bien dans les yeux argentés de la jeune femme. **Demain à l'aube.** Répéta ainsi sagement le Dieu de la Malice, ne cherchant pas à s'opposer à la Déesse une seule seconde. »

* * *

Un grand vent s'était levé sur le littoral, déchaînant quelque peu la mer dont les vagues venaient se briser sur les falaises. Alors que l'astre solaire s'élevaient doucement à l'horizon, l'armée Asgardienne s'activait au sein du royaume, ayant reçu l'ordre de déployer une manœuvre défensive accrue, craignant le retour de la menace du meurtrier de la veille. La conseillère suprême n'avait pas été l'unique victime de l'assassin, une vingtaine de gardes et de soldats avaient péri sous la magie sombre de leurs assaillants, ainsi que des civils innocents ayant croisés son chemin lors de sa fuite. La culpabilité du Roi n'en fut que plus grande et décida d'envoyer des troupes effectuer trois fois plus de ronde à travers les rues et les frontières d'Asgard dans le but de protéger le peuple d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque.

Les lueurs timides du soleil balayaient le tarmac tandis que les Agents se rejoignirent sur la piste. Loki descendit les marches qui menait au hall, suivit de son frère, l'ayant accompagné jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« **Es-tu bien certain de vouloir poursuivre la mission ?** Demanda finalement Thor, semblant in-habituellement hésitant, ralentissant le pas alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée du palais.

\- **Par les Nornes, mon frère s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ?** Répondit alors Loki, moqueur, se retournant vers son frère tout en faisant quelque pas à reculons, alors qu'ils passèrent la grande arche de l'entrée du palais, un sourire narquois accroché au lèvres.

\- **Cesse de te moquer, je veux juste m'assurer que tu sois bien conscient de ce dans quoi tu t'engages.** Soupira Thor, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur la piste, tandis que les autres Agents aux abords du vaisseau préparaient leurs départs.

\- **Je suis un grand garçon Thor, et j'ai déjà affronté cette créature. Puis dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi même qui m'a confié la mission de le poursuivre, depuis quand es-tu aussi indécis ?** Continua-t-il d'un air distant, sans le regarder, réajustant une des sangles à son poignet. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne répondit que d'un profond soupir, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre, baissant les bras à l'idée d'une nouvelle joute verbale entre eux, sachant pertinemment sur ce point qu'il n'en sortirait pas vainqueur. Thor jeta un regard en bout de piste, observant brièvement d'un air pensif les autres membres de l'escouade de son frère qui s'activaient autour du Boréale.

« **Loki.** Interpella alors Thor, stoppant son frère qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le vaisseau. **Veille à ce que tout le monde rentre sein et sauf.** Continua-t-il d'un timbre de voix plus sérieux, effectuant un léger signe de tête désignant les quatre autres Agents sur le tarmac.

\- **Je ne laisserais aucun d'entre eux mourir, sois en certain.** Répondit brièvement Loki, semblant toujours légèrement détaché de l'inquiétude certaine de son frère, tournant le dos à Thor, continuant ainsi son chemin afin de rejoindre son escouade.

\- **Toi y compris.** Rajouta alors Thor, semblant lourd de sens, après un léger silence, tandis que son frère avait effectué trois pas de plus.

\- Loki se stoppa de nouveau, un léger sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage, se retournant lentement de trois quart vers le Roi. **Voyons Thor, je suis un survivant, l'as-tu déjà oublié ?** Répliqua t-il, tout en sondant son frère du regard, son sourire s'étant transformé malgré lui en quelque chose de plus sincère. »

Le souverain lui répondit par ce même sourire, aux accents cependant plus triste, puis le Dieu de la Malice continua ainsi son chemin d'une cadence rapide, rejoignant son équipe, sentant le regard de son frère trop inquiet à son goût posé dans son dos. Les Agents embarquèrent ainsi à bord du Boréale, Loki et Brunehilde aux commandes, calibrant quelques paramètres promptement afin d'engager le décollage. Le Prince jeta un rapide coup d'œil pensif au Roi depuis le cockpit, se tenant toujours devant l'entrée du palais, observant le décollage du vaisseau au loin. Les pilotes abaissèrent le levier de vitesse et filèrent vers le sud, le trajet durerait aux alentours de vingt minutes également à bord du Boréale, sa vitesse étant largement supérieure à celle du son quand il n'était pas en hyperespace.

Une tension inhabituelle planait dans le cockpit, les événements de la veille étaient encore frais, l'heure était grave et la mission ardue, chacun d'entre eux semblait se concentrer intérieurement sur ce qui allait suivre, ne perdant pas leurs focus.

« **J'espère qu'ils écouteront nos directives.** Marmonna Brunehilde dans un soupir pensif, alors qu'elle enclenchait le mode furtif afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants des villes survolées.

\- **Je pense que leurs Roi a confiance en Thor**. **Et je saurais me montrer diplomate si jamais ils se montrent sceptique.** Répondit Loki, alors qu'il manœuvrait à survoler l'Allemagne.

\- **En Thor oui, toi c'est moins sur.** Répliqua la Valkyrie, plus inquiète que moqueuse.

\- **Ne commence pas je t'en prie.** Soupira Loki d'un réel agacement. »

Les trois autres Agents assis derrière eux, les écoutèrent plus ou moins. Korg, bricolant calmement son gros fusil laser, rechargeant les munitions et resserrant un des boulons. Amora étudiant attentivement une carte de la région du Wakanda, semblant réfléchir à un plan d'action. Sigyn quand à elle, fixait le paysage filant dans l'un des hublots à sa droite, dangereusement silencieuse, un regard pensif et déterminé.

Le Boréale traversa l'Europe à vitesse éclair, volant seulement à deux cents mètres du sol, sillonnant les vallées qu'il rencontrait tel une brise de vent. Alors qu'ils survolaient le nord de l'Egypte, la petite alarme indiquant une demande de communication retentit dans l'habitacle. Loki, fronça les sourcils semblant perplexe, ils n'attendaient aucune autre directive venant d'Asgard, ayant vu et revu les étapes à suivre lors de leurs réunions tardive d'hier. Il l'activa d'un geste rapide l'icône tactile, la transmission s'agrandit ainsi sur l'écran de bord. Le visage d'une femme Wakandaise, vraisemblablement très jeune, s'afficha sur le panneau transparent, coiffé de tresses torsadées en deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête.

« **Vous me recevez ? Shuri, princesse du Wakanda, j'activerai l'autorisation d'atterrir dés que vous passerez la frontière, et vous enverrez les coordonnées exactes de la capitale**. Annonça t-elle d'une voix concentrée au débit rapide, à l'accent typique, semblant pianoter des paramètres sur un tableau de bord devant elle.

\- **Loki, Prince d'Asgard, nous vous recevons parfaitement.** Se présenta t-il à son tour, ses mots sonnant ainsi comme un écho **. Pardonnez moi mais, aucun signal ne vous a été communiqué.** Continua le Dieu, hésitant, ne comprenant pas comment la jeune fille avait put entrer en contact avec le système de communication du Boréale.

\- **Oui, désolée, mais j'ai repéré la signature énergique de votre vaisseau dés que vous avez pénétré sur le continent et ai calibré notre signal sur le votre.** Affirma t-elle d'un ton aux notes enjouée, un petit sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Loki sembla quelque peu impressionné par l'efficacité peu commune de la technologie employée par cette humaine. **Soit, dans ce cas, avertissez votre Roi que nous arriverons d'ici peu.** Conclu t-il, lui renvoyant également ce léger sourire satisfait.»

La princesse acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis coupa la transmission. Les deux pilotes se lancèrent un regard en silence, Loki interpellant sa copilote d'un air insistant.

« **Il semblerait que Stark ai de la concurrence**. Finit par dire Loki, détournant le regard de nouveau en face de lui, un léger sourire en coin. »

La Valkyrie leva les yeux aux ciels, mais ne cacha pas un mince sourire en guise de réponse, tout en saisissant une bouteille d'alcool posé négligemment sur le coin du tableau de bord, pour y boire quelques gorgées comme à son habitude, puis les deux pilotes continuèrent la manœuvre du vaisseau.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà mit les pieds au Wakanda, seul Thor y avait déjà foulé le sol lors d'une des premières batailles contre Thanos. Les affrontements suivants, dont seul Loki et Brunehilde y avait prêté main forte, s'était déroulé à plusieurs endroits sur la planète. Les seuls contacts directs qu'ils avaient eut avec le peuple Wakandais, pour leurs part, était la présence de leurs Roi sur les champ de bataille, ainsi que l'aide qu'ils leur avaient été envoyé par la suite pour la reconstruction d'Asgard.

 _(Ambiance sonore conseillée : Black Panther OST – Wakanda (La seule et l'unique xD) )_

En quelques minutes, ils traversèrent l'Afrique centrale, puis arrivèrent sur les terres du Wakanda. Les alpages et savanes défilaient sous le Boréale, survolant de temps à autre de petits villages aux allures rudimentaires. Ils distinguèrent des bergers à cheval parcourant les prairies avec leurs bêtes, des courts d'eaux sauvages ou une riche faune y grouillaient, des paysages typique du tiers-monde, vraisemblablement dénué de toute puissance.

Soudainement un icône clignota sur le tableau de bord, Shuri venait d'envoyer les coordonnées de leurs capitales cachées, et le système implanté dans la vitre du cockpit afficha instantanément une zone en surbrillance au loin, notifiant une colline recouverte d'une forêt épaisse et sauvage. Confiant, ils dirigèrent le Boréale droit vers la jungle, jusqu'à ce que le bouclier et l'illusion se dissipent, dévoilant la capitale du Wakanda, _Birnin Zana_. Une immense ville se cachait dans la vallée, de grands gratte-ciels surplombaient les rues sinueuses en contrebas, un style architectural typiquement humain, mais semblant être largement plus évolué que n'importe quelle autres villes midgardiennes. Le tout mélangé à leurs culture donnant une fusion étonnante. Les Agents ne purent s'empêcher de porter un regard sur la cité, ne cachant pas un petit air impressionné pour certains.

« **Hm, après réflexion, l'humanité a peut être une chance de remonter dans mon estime.** Affirma alors Loki, cassant le silence contemplatif, se montrant malgré tout indécis, se refusant de l'admettre totalement, alors qu'il observait d'un regard perçant les détails de la ville qui s'étendait devant eux.

\- **Waow, vous avez entendu ça ? Notre cher Prince aurait finalement de l'estime pour les humains . Ce genre de révélation mérite célébration, que l'hydromel coule à flot !** Ironisa Brunehilde à l'attention des trois autres agents assis à l'arrière, se retournant brièvement vers eux avant qu'elle commence à pianoter quelques commandes enclenchant la procédure d'atterrissage.

\- **Félicitations mon pote !** Ajouta Korg, tout en tapant des mains, semblant pour le moins réellement sincère, ne captant pas le second degré de la situation.

\- **De toute façon, tout est toujours prétexte à boire et se saouler pour toi Brunehilde, si on t'écoutait, des banquets interminables seraient organisés toutes les nuits.** Intervint alors Amora, soupirant d'un air exaspéré, les bras croisés, alors qu'elle roula des yeux, se montrant rabat-joie comme elle le pouvait en toute circonstances

\- **Ne m'en parle pas, l'idée me plaît !** Répliqua la Valkyrie, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres, ignorant les propos ronchons de sa collègue. »

L'ambiance à bord du vaisseau avait retrouvé un semblant d'air frais alors qu'ils approchaient du palais Royal, la tension tout au long du voyage semblant se détendre. Loki ne répondit rien d'autre que par un bref sourire, sincèrement amusé par l'atmosphère décontractée du cockpit, acceptant sans mal silencieusement la moquerie de sa copilote, s'avouant vaincu. Cependant il perdit ce sourire quand il remarqua Sigyn dans le reflet d'un des écrans de contrôle, toujours tourné vers l'un des hublots, semblant hermétique à la soudaine bonne humeur qui planait, le visage neutre, mais emprunt d'une lueur presque obscure dans le regard. La mâchoire du Dieu se serra quelque peu, pensif et légèrement inquiet, puis détourna son attention de nouveau afin d'entamer l'atterrissage.

Le Boréale s'approcha ainsi rapidement du palais, édifice tout aussi impressionnant surplombant les autres bâtiments, entouré de douves inondées par le fleuve qui traversait la ville. Ils perdirent de l'altitude pour venir se poser doucement sur ce qui semblait être une grande piste d'atterrissage circulaire, ou une poignet de leurs vaisseaux respectifs y était déjà entreposé. Les Agents distinguèrent depuis le cockpit la garde royale sortir du palais, composé essentiellement de femmes, armées de grandes lances et parées d'armures légères rouges, se déplaçant en formation disciplinée à leurs rencontre.

Loki éteignit le système du vaisseau, puis se retournant brièvement à l'arrière, lançant un regard aux autres membres, acquiesçant rapidement d'un léger signe de tête, leur faisant comprendre qu'il sortirait le premier, assurant son rôle de leader du groupe, puis se leva de son siège, pour s'avancer vers la sortie, la porte automatique s'ouvrant lentement, alors que les quatre autres agents le suivirent dehors. Ils descendirent et s'avancèrent calmement sur le tarmac, le Dieu de la Malice ouvrant la marche, de sa démarche serpentine, l'air attentif, alors que le Roi T'challa, étant sortie à la suite de sa garde rapproché, s'avançait à son tour dans leurs direction.

« **Je suis sur que mon frère serait ravi d'avoir une garde rapprochée de Valkyries dans le genre. Tu devrais y réfléchir ?** Railla alors doucement Loki à Brunehilde se tenant à ses côtés, assurant sa place de seconde. Cherchant à taquiner sa collègue alors qu'ils s'approchaient du point de rencontre.

\- **Dans tes rêves.** Lâcha nonchalamment Brunehilde, sans détourner une seule seconde son regard du groupe royale qui s'approchait devant eux, alors qu'un petit sourire dédaigneux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. »

Le Dieu n'en rajouta pas plus, semblant satisfait que sa petite taquinerie fonctionne, tout en reposant son regard à son tour droit devant lui, ne cachant pas un léger sourire amusé.

Les deux groupes se stoppèrent ainsi, face à face, Loki au milieu de ses pairs, le Roi au milieu de sa garde, les _Dora Milaje_. Le Roi T'challa affichait toujours cet air sérieux et responsable qu'ils avaient auparavant entrevue lors des précédentes batailles, la tête haute, sur de lui. A ses côtés l'une des Dora, Okoye, qui portait un uniforme plus orné que les autres, étant en réalité la générale en chef de la garde royale, les toisait d'un regard dur, presque accusateur. Loki croisa un instant ce regard noir, et ne put s'empêcher de le défier en la provoquant, la tête haute, d'un regard perçant, toujours ce même sourire taquin en coin accroché aux lèvres, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas, jusqu'à ce que Brunehilde lui donne un coup de coude discret remarquant l'énième penchant de son commandant à chercher les embrouilles. Amora appuya l'action d'un regard bourré de reproche à son supérieur, tandis que Sigyn ignorait proprement ce qu'il se passait, se tenant droite afin de faire bonne figure. Les guerrières Wakandaises quand à elles toisèrent d'un air intrigué le Kronan à leurs côté, n'ayant jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, sans pour autant perdre leurs sang froid et sérieux. Korg, sentant ces regards posés sur lui, se contenta d'effectuer un timide salut de la main pacifique, tout en souriant d'un air gêné.

« **Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Wakanda, Asgardiens.** S'adressa alors solennellement T'challa au groupe, de ce même accent exotique. **Nous attentions votre venue afin d'avoir un rapport concernant l'alerte à la sécurité de notre pays envoyé par votre Roi.** Continua le Roi, sondant Loki d'un regard sérieux emprunt d'une légère inquiétude.

\- **Merci à vous votre Majesté. Mais si vous le voulez bien, ne perdons pas de temps, car la situation se trouve être urgente.** Répondit calmement Loki, évidemment à l'aise avec tout milieu royale quel qu'il soit.

\- T'challa plissa les yeux, lança un rapide regard à la générale des Dora, puis acquiesça brièvement à leurs intention. **Très bien, suivez moi je vous prie**. Affirma t-il, alors qu'il tournait calmement les talons en direction du palais. »

Loki lança un bref regard à Brunehilde, qui lui répondit de la même façon, puis ouvrirent la marche, suivant le Roi. Okoye tapa deux fois sa lance contre le sol et les Dora s'écartèrent immédiatement en deux rangées parfaite, formant une allée royale, les laissant passer devant. Le Dieu de la Malice croisa de nouveau le regard sombre de la générale Dora, qui se montrait toujours aussi méfiante, puis y répondit par un léger sourire satisfait et des yeux railleurs, la narguant clairement, jusqu'à ce que lui et son escouade la double alors qu'elle fermait la marche avec ses subordonnées, les escortant.

Ils passèrent les portes du palais, arrivant dans un grand hall circulaire aéré, des couloirs symétriques menant à d'autres pièces, alors qu'un grand escalier métallique luisant menant à l'étage. L'architecture intérieure aurait presque eut des airs Asgardien par certains aspects, mais très vite effacé par des motifs de gravures culturelles et des courbes Midgardiennes trop présentes. Les murs, colonnes et fondations étaient pour la plupart fait de vibranium, les Agents et en particulier Loki ressentait d'ici la puissance presque magique que dégageait le métal. Les Wakandais utilisaient le vibranium quasiment pour tout, de leurs bâtiments jusqu'à leurs moyens de locomotion, passant par leurs armements bien évidemment, exploitant même cette énergie magnétique dont le pouvoir aurait très vite dépassé n'importe quel humain lambda.

L'escouade suivit calmement le Roi qui s'engageait dans les grands escaliers du hall, talonnés de prés par les Doras, qui n'étaient pas la que pour la cordialité, Loki l'avait bien compris, ils se montraient tous plus ou moins méfiant. Après avoir passé de grandes portes de bois aux motifs indigènes multiples, strié de veine de vibranium, ils débouchèrent sur la salle du trône. La grande salle était circulaire, le trône, ainsi que de multiples sièges disposés en rond, prônaient sur un carré de ce qui semblait être de la terre battue, le tout entouré d'un sol de verre, contrastant une nouvelle fois entre culture et modernité. Une immense baie vitrée s'étendait devant eux, offrant une vue imprenable sur Birnin Zana.

Alors que la générale Dora rejoignit son Roi qui alla s'installer à son trône, après avoir effectué un petit geste à l'intention des Agents les invitant à s'asseoir, le reste des Dora se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts, se disposant de chaque côté de la pièce en cercle, se postant le long des murs d'une allure droite au garde à vous. L'escouade s'installa alors calmement sur les sièges mit à leurs disposition, Loki ayant pris soin de faire face au souverain.

« **Bien, dites moi, que se passe t-il pour qu'une telle alerte nous ai été envoyée ?** Demanda alors le Roi, après avoir attendu que ses invités ai fini de s'installer.

\- **Quelqu'un s'apprête à vous voler du Vibranium**. Répondit sérieusement Loki, décidant d'aller droit au but et de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, alors qu'il plissait le regard vers le Roi.

\- **Hm, soit, mais vous savez Prince Loki, ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier à tenter de s'en prendre à nos ressources. Rassurez vous, les réserves de vibraniums sont en lieu sur.** Affirma calmement T'challa après un petit sourire en coin, semblant ne pas être perturbé pour un sou, le titre du Dieu sonnant comme faux dans sa voix, tout en lui lançant un regard se voulant presque faussement compatissant. **J'apprécie la bienveillance des Asgardiens à notre égard, mais nous pouvons gérer ce genre de désagrément par nos propres moyens.** Continua t-il, alors que Okoye se tenait debout à ses côtés, la tête haute, appuyant un certain dédain.

Loki eut un petit rire faussement amusé, affichant un léger sourire ironique, quelque peu agacé. **Je dis quelqu'un pour ne pas dire quelque chose. Une créature venant très certainement d'un système éloigné de notre galaxie, s'est attaqué à Asgard pas plus tard qu'hier soir, volant une des** **reliques du royaume tout en ayant fait bon nombre de victimes parmi nos rangs, et s'apprête désormais, dans les heures qui suivent, à attaquer votre peuple pour du Vibranium.** Répondit calmement néanmoins fermement Loki. »

Le prince lui expliqua ensuite grossièrement ce que la créature leur avait volé et de quoi elle était capable.

« Le Roi se recula dans son trône, perplexe mais sérieux. **Très bien, dans ce cas, nous vous remettrons cette tablette une fois que nous aurons intercepté le voleur. Je vous l'ai dis, les réserves de vibranium sont très bien protégés, il n'a aucune chance de ne serais-ce mettre la main sur un seul gramme. Nous nous en occupons.** Affirma t-il, la tête haute semblant confiant

\- Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Loki, semblant comme perdre patience devant la nonchalante ignorance du Roi. **Je crois que vous vous méprenez, si nous sommes ici c'est pour l'arrêter, vous n'avez pas idée de sa puissance, cela vous dépasse. Malgré votre technologie avancée, vous ne l'arrêterez pas sans notre aide, et je suis persuadé qu'il n'auras pas la main leste sur vos fragiles gardes humains.** Siffla t-il, la fin de sa phrase résonnant de plus en plus intensivement, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un rapide regard vers la générale Dora, comme soulignant ses propos. »

Le Roi et Okoye affichèrent un léger air offusqué, plissant le regard, n'appréciant pas réellement l'arrogance du Dieu qui semblait les sous-estimer plus que de raison. Les Agents remarquèrent la tension monter quelque peu, et certains lancèrent un regard accusateur sur leurs commandant.

« **Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que vous mettriez probablement votre peuple en danger face à cette chose. La créature est capable de tuer un Asgardien, je pense que vous êtes conscient que cela s'avéra facile pour lui de tuer l'un des vôtres. Laissez nous vous aider.** Intervint alors Brunehilde à temps, ne prenant pas le risque de laisser Loki envenimer les choses, provoquant chez lui un bref soupir exaspéré.»

Le Roi resta silencieux, semblant perplexe, abandonnant cet air offusqué suite à l'intervention de la Valkyrie. Il détourna lentement le regard vers la générale Dora, comme cherchant conseil, celle ci lui répondit d'un air sombre mais néanmoins hésitante. Ils échangèrent ainsi une petite discussion dans leurs langue locale, que l'escouade ne connaissait évidemment pas. La vision de ces deux humains discutant entre eux volontairement dans leurs langues agaça le Dieu de la Malice plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« **Je retire ce que j'ai dis, l'humanité ne mérite pas mon estime.** Murmura t-il discrètement d'un ton exaspéré, sans quitter du regard les deux Wakandais qui discutait calmement de leurs côté. cherchant à décrypter leurs expressions, ne comprenant rien à leur conversation.

\- **Moi qui me faisait une joie de célébrer tes efforts.** **Diplomate, pff de belles conneries.** Chuchota Brunehilde doucement, grossière, levant les yeux aux ciel, exaspérée.

- **S'emporter pour si peu, décidément, tu ne changeras jamais.** Lâcha alors tout aussi discrètement Sigyn à ses côtés, d'un ton cependant sombre et sérieux, sortant soudainement de son mutisme sans pour autant lui lancer un seul regard. »

Le Dieu de la Malice se tourna brièvement vers Sigyn, semblant surpris qu'elle daigne enfin dire quelque chose depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'Asgard. Sa remarque le contrariât malgré tout, lui lançant un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et d'exaspération. Loki pensait qu'ils exagéraient largement concernant son écart de conduite, ne sentant pas avoir dépassé des limites impardonnables. L'ignorance et l'entêtement humain avait tendance à lui taper sur le système, surtout quand ils commençaient à se montrer bornés, guidés par leurs fiertés.

« **Admettons que ce que vous dites est vrai, que devrons nous faire pour l'arrêter ?** Finit par demander le Roi une fois sa conversation avec la Dora terminée, un coude appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs du trône, s'étant penché précédemment vers Okoye.

\- **Parce que vous doutez de nos avertissements !?** S'empressa de répondre Loki au quart de tour s'emportant quelque peu, se baissant légèrement, plissant les yeux pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Brunehilde s'interposa rapidement, coupant presque la parole de son commandant tout en claquant sa langue sur son palais. **Nous ne savons pas concrètement, le fugitif s'est enfui trop vite d'Asgard, nous sommes simplement à sa poursuite dans le but de stopper ses intentions quel qu'elles soient avant qu'il fasse trop de dégâts sur terre.** Déclara t-elle alors qu'elle fit un petit geste afin de stopper Loki dans sa lancée.

- **Donc, vous n'avez aucuns plans pour l'arrêter.** Conclu T'challa tout en levant les sourcils

\- **J'ai un plan.** Affirma alors soudainement Loki d'un ton sec, s'étant reculer d'exaspération dans son siège, les bras croisé, fixant T'challa d'un air sérieux. »

Les Agents se figèrent, tournant frénétiquement la tête vers leurs commandant d'un air d'incompréhension. Aucun plan particulier n'avait été mit au point préalablement, ils ignoraient que Loki en avait un, aux premières nouvelles.

« **Bien, je vous écoute.** Finit par dire T'challa d'un ton emprunt d'une fausse patience, alors qu'il portait un regard plus sévère sur le Dieu, soutenu par celui d'Okoye à ses côtés.

\- **Montrez moi ou vous entreposez le vibranium, appâtons le sans montrer de résistance, nous lui tendrons un piège avec une illusion une fois à l'intérieur pour gagner du temps et limiter ses options de fuites.** Répondit presque sèchement Loki, un poil arrogant, les bras croisés.

\- **Une illusion ? Et comment comptez vous faire cela ?** Rétorqua tout aussi calmement T'challa, aux accents amusé.

\- Loki lâcha un petit rire dédaigneux. **Je crois que vous ignorez bien des choses sur les Asgardiens.** Précisa le Dieu de la Malice, tout en affichant un léger faux sourire. **La magie asgardienne ne se résume pas à faire tournoyer une hache et balancer des éclairs sachez le.** Continua t-il tout en défiant les deux wakandais tout en plissant les yeux, tandis que les regards de ses collègues pesaient sur lui. »

Brunehilde, qui en avait assez que l'arrogance de Loki prenne le dessus, lui donna un discret mais violent coup de coude dans les côtes afin de le faire taire. Le Dieu lâcha un petit "aïe", lançant un regard outré à sa collègue, déjà agacé par la situation. Amora lâcha un rapide soupir levant les yeux aux ciels, Korg, gênée alternait son regard entre Loki et le Roi, inquiet de la tension qui planait, et Sigyn le visage fermé, fixait un point devant elle tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joie, fermant les yeux pas intermittence, semblant également consternée par l'attitude de leurs commandants.

La générale Dora fronça les sourcils, outrée, elle mourrait d'envie d'embrocher ce Dieu insolent qui osait causer du tord à son Roi. Cependant T'challa resta de marbre, semblant ignorer le petit pique de Loki, puis s'adressa alors une nouvelle fois à Okoye dans sa langue, lui demandant une nouvelle fois conseil.

Soudainement la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit brusquement, une jeune femme déboula dans la pièce, semblant pressée et affolée. Les Agents se retournèrent, intrigués, et reconnurent la jeune Wakandaise qu'ils avaient eut en transmission avant leurs arrivés, la princesse Shuri.

« **Frangin, une alerte a été envoyée par la tribu des frontières du nord. Ils ont vu une étrange vapeur noire se diriger à toute vitesse vers Birnin Zana. D'après eux, elle sera la dans moins d'une heure !** Clama la princesse aux accents paniqués, puis s'efforça malgré l'urgence de saluer rapidement d'un signe de tête les Agents présents, dont ils répondirent cordialement, ne ressentant aucune méfiance venant de la jeune femme. »

Le Roi se redressa dans son siège quand il vit sa sœur entrer dans la salle du trône, stoppant l'échange qu'il entretenait avec la générale Dora. Un air soucieux se dessina sur son visage, comme prenant conscience de la situation, ne doutant évidemment pas des paroles de sa petite sœur. Loki détourna le regard de la jeune femme et soutint celui du Roi, cherchant à clairement souligner les propos de la princesse, savourant sa petite victoire verbale.

« **Suivez moi.** Affirma alors T'challa à l'intention des Agents, après un bref silence pensif et un regard perplexe posé sur le Dieu de La Malice. »

T'challa se leva de son trône, puis ouvrit la marche aux côtés de sa sœur, entamant une vive conversation dans leurs langues. Okoye, toujours ce regard dur posé sur le Prince, frappa de nouveau deux fois sa lance à terre dont le son résonna cette fois contre les hauts plafond de la salle, signe d'ordre aux autres Doras, qui s'exécutèrent et se rassemblèrent de nouveau en escorte derrière le groupe d'Agents qui avait commencé à emboîter le pas du Roi hors de la salle du trône.

« **Sigyn, ça t'ennuierais d'essayer de gérer le comportement de ton mari à l'avenir ? Vu qu'il y a que toi qu'il écoute un minimum. Histoire de nous éviter des incidents diplomatiques**. Affirma Brunehilde, agacé, tout en marchant d'une cadence rythmé comme les autres, sans détourner le regard de devant elle.

\- **Ex-mari. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?** Corrigea rapidement Sigyn, sèchement.»

Les deux femmes ayant échangé volontairement sans aucune discrétion concernant Loki, celui ci se détourna mollement vers Brunehilde, affichant une moue faussement amusée, confirmant silencieusement les dires de Sigyn avec une pointe de cynisme soupirante. Il n'ajouta rien, semblant habitué au sujet, alors que Brunehilde leva les yeux aux ciels, exaspérée autant par l'un que par l'autre.

\- **Et il n'écoutera personne, il préfère semer le chaos partout ou il passe.** Continua t-elle froidement, visant ouvertement Loki, tout en lançant un rapide regard noir dédaigneux dans le dos du Dieu. »

Les épaules du Prince se crispèrent d'un millimètre, serra les dents discrètement, agacé par les paroles de Sigyn qui ne se privait jamais de faire des réflexions sur son parcours tortueux qui lui collait à la peau, même après la dizaine d'années écoulée depuis que tout avait basculé pour lui. Il inspira profondément, regardant droit devant lui, s'empêchant de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, tout en se contentant de talonner le Roi du Wakanda qui ouvrait la marche d'un pas rapide.

( _Ambiance sonore conseillée : BlackPanther OST : Spaceship Bugatti_ )

Le groupe suivit ainsi docilement le souverain et sa sœur, parcourant les couloirs du palais jusqu'à entrer dans une grande pièce circulaire aux apparences de laboratoire technologique. Des prototypes d'armes et équipements en tout genre semblant en développement étaient disposés sur divers étagères et tables. Le frère et la sœur, qui avaient échangé tout le long du trajet dans leurs langues, finirent par s'arrêter proche d'une grande table ovale au centre du labo, Les Dora se postèrent non loin de l'entrée, comme sécurisant le périmètre.

Ils commencèrent alors à préciser les détails du plan à suivre autour de la table afin de parvenir à capturer la créature, notamment avec l'aide des inventions de Shuri.

« **Utiliser les pulseurs électromagnétiques, tu es sur que ça marchera ?** » Finit par demander T'challa à sa sœur, qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'une des étagères d'un pas rapide.

\- **C'est la seule option envisageable pour l'immobiliser, surtout si il peut fuir sous cette forme vaporeuse, les pulseurs agiront directement sur sa connexion cérébrale, l'annuleront et l'empêcheront d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.** Expliqua calmement la jeune femme, d'une élocution néanmoins parfaite malgré son accent prononcé, alors qu'elle saisissait deux sortes de batteries rondes qu'elle déposa sur la table à la vue de toute le monde. »

Les regards du groupes d'Agents se posèrent simultanément sur les deux appareils semblant aller de pair déposés sur la table. Le Dieu de la Malice se permit sans demander l'autorisation, comme cherchant volontairement la provocation, de saisir l'un d'entre eux pour l'examiner de plus prés. Le Roi grimaça quelque peu, pas vraiment satisfait de l'attitude qu'adoptait le Dieu depuis son arrivé, tandis que sa sœur, ne semblant pas dérangé pour un sou, mais plutôt enthousiaste que quelqu'un porte une quelconque attention à l'une de ses inventions, elle le regarda faire intensément, comme si elle attendait un avis.

« **C'est vous qui les avais conçu ?** Demanda Loki tout en examinant l'objet calmement.

- **Tout à fait**. Répondit la princesse, une étincelle enthousiaste dans le regard

\- **Remarquable.** Continua le Dieu, un regard expert toujours posé sur le pulseur, pour finir par lui tendre l'objet, alors qu'elle le saisit tout en effectuant un léger hochement de tête d'un grand sourire enjoué, ne pouvant cacher une pointe de fierté. **Les cadets d'une fratrie ont toujours été les plus créatifs.** Continua t-il d'un sourire satisfait, toisant rapidement ses collègues d'un air exagérément fier, faisant référence à leurs points communs mais surtout pour provoquer T'challa de plus belle.»

Alors que T'challa lança un regard courroucé vers Loki, qui l'ignorait royalement, pour se tourner d'un air de reproche vers sa cadette, dont elle répondit par de l'incompréhension mêlé à de l'agacement, une soudaine alarme se déclencha au sein du palais, signe que la menace approchait. Les Dora à l'entrée du laboratoire s'agitèrent, prête à en découdre.

« **Les systèmes ont détectés une intrusion dans la capitale, le voleur est ici. Shuri, emmène les aux stocks de Vibranium, je vous rejoins rapidement.** Annonça prestement le souverain, lançant au passage un regard significatif à sa cadette lui sous-entendant de s'armer. »

La Princesse acquiesça d'un hochement de tête bref, alors qu'elle s'empressa d'aller accrocher à sa ceinture d'étranges armes ressemblant à des gants métalliques pourvu de blasters. Le Roi s'apprêta à quitter à son tour la pièce suite au regard insistant de la générale Dora qui avait déjà ordonné à ses pairs de monter la garde à l'extérieur. C'est alors que le collier tribal autour du cou de T'challa s'activa, recouvrant rapidement l'intégralité de son corps d'une combinaison faites de vibranium, le costume de Black Panther. Shuri, quand à elle, indiqua rapidement aux Agents de la suivre, se dirigeant vers une autre sortie du laboratoire pour les mener aux stocks de Vibranium. Le groupe ne perdit ainsi pas plus de temps et s'activèrent à suivre la princesse. Mais tandis que Loki s'apprêta également à suivre le pas, le Roi le stoppa de son avant-bras, barrant son chemin volontairement, désormais le visage masqué de trait félin sombre.

« **N'imaginez pas une seule seconde que nos forces ne montrent aucunes résistances. Nous sommes au Wakanda, et nous ne sommes pas des magiciens, mais des guerriers.** Affirma le Roi froidement, presque à l'oreille du Dieu qui gardait la tête haute face à la provocation, comme abandonnant les convenances qui masquaient leurs tensions communes.

\- **Comme il vous plaira, votre majesté. Je vous souhaite donc toutes mes condoléances pour les pertes à venir.** Répondit doucement Loki d'un ton frisant la raillerie, néanmoins ampli de sérieux, puis écarta sans difficulté d'un geste sec le bras du souverain tout en lui lançant un regard de défi, pour continuer son chemin d'un pas rapide vers la porte qu'avait emprunté la princesse et ses collègues. »

Black Panther suivit du regard le Dieu, semblant presque hors de lui, serrant les poings, lorsque Okoye l'interpella pour qu'il la suive. Le Roi s'exécuta et détalla néanmoins en silence, suivit par la générale Dora, prévoyant de gérer au plus vite la défense du palais.

Shuri mena ainsi les Agents jusqu'à la réserve de Vibranium, s'empressant parmi les couloirs et escaliers, dont l'alarme rythmait leurs cadences guidées par l'urgence. Après avoir descendu plusieurs niveaux, tandis que Korg semait des cailloux sur les sols de marbres au rythme de leurs course, il arrivèrent devant une porte blindé automatique protégée par un système de verrou digital dont la jeune Wakandaise s'empressa de déverrouiller d'un geste rapide. Ils débouchèrent ainsi au fond d'un grand entrepôt ou des containers spéciaux abritaient les barres de vibranium pures et affinées destinées aux technologies du pays ou à leurs exportations. Les Agents s'exécutèrent, traversèrent l'entrepôt jusqu'à sa grande entrée principale, se dispersèrent en formation entre les containers à couverts, attendant l'arrivé de l'opposant. Loki suivit de Shuri, les pulseurs en mains, se cachèrent non loin de la grande entrée de l'entrepôt qui devait donner sur un nouveau dédale de grands tunnels menant à la surface. Soudainement des lointains bruits d'affrontements résonnèrent à l'extérieur du palais. Les cris de guerre des Dora et des guerriers wakandais se firent entendre non loin de leurs positions. La créature était passé à l'offensive. Le Dieu savait pertinemment que le voleur parviendrait à ses fins et à atteindre la réserve de Vibranium, et qu'aucuns wakandais ne serait capable de l'arrêter. Malgré le fait qu'il avait essayé de dissuader le Roi de montrer une quelconque résistance, cela rajoutait un semblant de réalisme au piège. Pour ce qui était des victimes wakandaises selon Loki inévitables, il estima qu'il n'en était plus responsable et que T'challa allait très rapidement s'en mordre les griffes.

C'est alors que le Dieu se figea, reconnu immédiatement ce son sinistre caractéristique que provoquait cette fumée noire, se déplaçant à toute vitesse. Il eut à peine le temps de faire reculer Shuri , pour ainsi créer d'un geste une illusion de lui et des quatre autres Agents juste devant l'entrée, que la fumée sombre se glissait déjà dans le pourtant minuscule interstice sous la porte blindée de l'entrepôt. L'ombre vaporeuse rassembla toutes ses particules pour reconstituer l'entièreté de son corps une fois à l'intérieur, reprenant forme physique, juste devant l'illusion du groupe d'Agents.

Shuri d'abord étonné par l'illusion créée, déchanta très vite à la vue de la créature désormais présente. La princesse fronça les sourcils, presque dégoûtée et surprise de l'apparence étrange du voleur. Les autres Agents, sur le qui-vive, observèrent de leurs point de mire l'opposant, s'apprêtant à passer à l'offensive dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

« **J'espère que tu as des regrets, monstre, ta mort sera peut être plus douce.** » Prononça Loki via son double illusoire, restant caché, attendant le bon moment pour agir. »

L'assassin, fronça les sourcils, ne tressaillit pas une seule seconde, alors qu'un léger sourire amusé, dévoilant ses dents acérés, se dessina sur son visage livide. Une lueur indescriptible scintilla dans ses iris de prédateur, il comprenait ses mots.

« **Et toi...as-tu des regrets ?** Éleva t-il d'une voix rauque et grave pour la première fois. »

La réaction de la créature surprit Loki ainsi que tout les Agents dissimulés, étonnés de voir qu'il parlait parfaitement leurs langues malgré sa race alien à l'origine inconnue. Mais ce fut les mots de l'assassin qui provoquèrent un léger sursaut au Dieu de la Malice, ceux ci semblèrent s'immiscer dans son esprit tel un sifflement, son instinct lui criant qu'il n'avait pas dit cela au hasard. Une légère panique le saisit et s'empressa d'amorcer le plan d'attaque.

« **Maintenant !** Cria Loki à l'intention de Shuri »

( _Ambiance sonore conseillée : Phantom Power music : Overpowered_ )

La jeune femme s'exécuta, activa les deux pulseurs, effectua une roulade sur le côté et les lança dans la direction de la créature. Le premier glissa et dépassa l'alien, se stoppa sur le sol à sa droite, cependant le deuxième n'eut pas le temps de prendre place à sa gauche. La créature, d'un reflex stupéfiant, frappa d'un revers de poing l'engin dans l'action, le déviant de sa trajectoire, le propulsant pour le faire s'écraser derrière des containers.

Semblant fou de rage, son regard perçant vint se planter sur la jeune wakandaise désormais vulnérable. Une masse sombre se créa dans le dos du voleur, étirant un bras vaporeux dont l'extrémité repris cette même forme de lame noire d'encre, qui vint fondre sur Shuri ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir ses armes. La lame se stoppa à quelques centimètres du visage de la princesse, alors que quatre dagues bleutés flottantes vinrent intercepter le coup dans un crissement métallique. Shuri abasourdie, tourna vigoureusement la tête vers Loki qui avait agit juste à temps alors que l'illusion de son escouade créée précédemment s'évapora.

La créature grogna, s'apprêta à riposter lorsqu'une ombre argentée et verte bondit du haut d'un containers, l'épée dégainée, fondant tel un faucon sur sa proie. Rugissante de soif de combat et de vengeance, Sigyn avait attaqué la première, n'ayant attendu aucun ordres. Vif, cette fois le bras gauche de l'assassin se transforma en un glaive sombre qui vint intercepter la Dragonfang de la Valkyrie. La force de Sigyn était propre à tout Asgardien, mais la créature lui tenait tête sans problème, ce qui la perturba une demie-seconde. Le regard de la guerrière emplit de combativité et de fureur, l'assassin lui répondit par un sourire satisfait, presque provocateur.

« **Héh, c'est la que ça se passe face de cadavre.** Annonça Brunehilde, attirant volontairement l'attention de son opposant, atterrissant dans un dérapage contrôlé, pour fondre sur son flan droit. »

Un nouveau bras d'ombre se matérialisa dans le dos de l'extra-terrestre, interceptant également le glaive de la générale Valkyrie. La lame du bras sombre immobilisé par les dagues de Loki se retira violemment, lorsque que les deux Valkyries entamèrent un combat effréné avec l'opposant désormais occupé.

« **Le pulseur !** Clama Loki tout en aidant Shuri à se relever, dont les yeux de celle ci étaient toujours rivé sur le combat qui venait d'être engagé. »

La princesse, encore un peu abasourdie, compris néanmoins rapidement sa mission, acquiesça en guise de réponse et s'exécuta à faire le tour, à couvert afin de remettre la main sur le deuxième pulseur. Alors que les dagues de Loki étant docilement revenues à lui, gravitant autour de leurs possesseur, celui ci repassa à l'attaque, les envoyant, filantes à l'assaut vers la créature déjà assaillit par les deux valkyries. Le voleur n'eut néanmoins aucun mal à intercepter les attaques à répétitions des poignards qui fondaient vers lui telles des flèches d'aciers. S'en suivit une débandades d'affrontements, gérant trois fronts en même temps, grognant de rage et ne ménageant pas ses assaillants.

Korg, qui sortit à son tour de sa planque, étant grimpé en haut d'une pile de containers, dégaina son imposant fusil laser. Il appuya sur la détente et une première charge partit dans la direction du voleur dont le tir lui toucha l'épaule violemment, lui transperçant la chair d'une brûlure net. La créature hurla, rageur, il tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de Korg, et sans attendre, l'un des bras sombres s'étira soudainement, reprenant une forme vaporeuse menaçante, et balaya violemment le Kronan du haut de son promontoire, qui vint s'écraser contre l'un des murs de l'entrepôt. Le choc enfonça le béton du mur qui s'effrita sous le poids de Korg jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre, échappant son fusil, quelques unes de ses pierres friables dégringolant avec sa chute. Se relevant difficilement, semblant néanmoins indemne, mais quelque peu assommé par la force du coup.

Sigyn ne perdit pas une seconde, profita de ce court instant d'inattention et planta son glaive dans l'abdomen de la créature, sur de son coup. L'alien rugit de douleur, son regard croisa celui tout aussi hargneux de la Valkyrie, puis de nouveau, un large sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage livide de l'assassin. A cet instant, Loki perçu un danger immédiat, comme une impression de déjà vu et poussa Sigyn d'une vague télékinésique en arrière, hors de porté du bras obscure venant par le haut et manquant sa cible de peu. Sigyn se stoppa brutalement, dos contre un container, ne comprenant pas dans l'immédiat ce qu'il venait de se passer et compris vite quand elle croisa le regard insistant de Loki ainsi que constatant qu'une des lames sombres au bout du bras tentaculaire vaporeux était venu se planter violemment dans le sol à l'endroit ou elle se tenait une seconde plus tôt.

C'est à cette instant que Brunehilde tentât à son tour sa chance, fondit à sa droite d'une vitesse fulgurante, parvenant à lui trancher sa main droite d'un geste vif. Elle effectua une roulade dans le but de porter un nouveau coup, mais le meurtrier intercepta rageusement la Dragonfang de Brunehilde, la Valkyrie tenta alors de se retirer afin de se mettre hors de portée, mais il eut le temps de la blesser à la jambe d'un revers de lame. Elle bondit en arrière en retraite, touché au mollet, serrant les dents, sur le qui-vive, alors que des gouttes de sang tombait à ses pieds.

C'est alors que les blessures que la créature avait essuyé se résorbèrent d'elles-mêmes, sa main droite repoussa, reformée par cette même masse sombre, sa grande plaie à l'abdomen se cicatrisa et le trou dans son épaule noircit à son tour pour se refermer en un claquement de doigt. Loki serra les dents, lançant un regard aux deux valkyries, les mettant devant le fait accompli, leur sous-entendant que c'était inutile et qu'elle cesse de se mettre en danger.

« **Vous n'êtes que des enfants !** Cracha sombrement l'alien à leurs intentions, son regard perçant se posant sur chacun des trois Asgardiens autour de lui.

\- **Oui, et nous ne sommes vraiment pas sages.** S'éleva alors la voix d'Amora qui apparu soudainement sur un des containers, lorsqu'elle lança un puissant sort, sous forme d'une cage sphérique, emprisonnant, immobilisant et compressant l'assassin à l'intérieur. »

Prit sur le fait, l'alien se prit le sort en pleine face, maintenant piégé. Il hurla de rage alors que la cage se resserrait de plus belle, il entreprit alors de se débattre, poussant violemment à l'aide de ses tentacule d'ombres, tentant de repousser le champ de force. La puissance qu'il dégageait donna des difficultés à Amora, qui se surprit à manquer de pouvoir afin de le contenir. Elle peina à le maintenir emprisonner, alors que celui ci commençait à reprendre l'avantage, se transformant à répétition en cette fumée noire. Loki s'empressa à son tour d'exécuter le même sort, aidant sa collègue à maintenir la bête magiquement.

Ils luttèrent plusieurs secondes, étant à deux doigts de céder sous la force brute que dégageait la créature, lorsque que la princesse Shuri apparut enfin entre deux containers, le deuxième pulseur en main, effectua une roulade en avant, pour lancer l'engin circulaire à la droite de l'alien. L'appareil glissa, se posta parallèlement à l'autre, un léger bip retentit qui se répéta tout en s'accélérant à deux reprises pour soudainement se déclencher, déversant un champ électromagnétique invisible qui traversa le corps de la créature, venant se réceptionner dans le second pulseur, comme un fil conducteur. L'assassin s'immobilisa brusquement, son corps se raidit violemment, comme paralysé, les dents serrés, incapable de bouger. Ses bras sombres s'évaporant soudainement, il était hors d'état de nuire. Les deux mages cessèrent leurs sorts d'emprisonnement, relâchant la pression, quelque peu épuisés, ils avaient réussit...de peu.

C'est à cette instant que la grande porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sourd. Le Roi T'challa suivit de plusieurs Dora Milaje, accoururent prestement dans l'immense salle, tombant sur la vision du voleur intercepté, entouré des Agents exténués dont quelques uns amochés.

Le souverain retira son masque de Black Panther, constatant l'arrestation de la créature quelques secondes silencieusement, semblant légèrement essoufflé, puis son attention fut détourné dés qu'il remarqua sa sœur, dont il se dirigea rapidement afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Les Dora se déployèrent rapidement en formation autour de la créature immobilisé, se préparant à l'emmener.

« **Et bien votre altesse, qu'est ce que nous aurions fait sans vous, je me le demande ? Vous nous avez été d'une grande aid-** Commença Loki d'un ton bourré d'ironie méprisante à l'intention du Roi, s'avançant nonchalamment vers lui et sa sœur, arrogant mais néanmoins emplit d'une amertume évidente, aveuglé par les restes d'adrénaline du combat.

\- Le Dieu de la malice n'eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que d'un geste fulgurant T'challa le saisit à la gorge, menaçant de planter ses griffes de vibranium dans son cou. **Épargnez moi vos remarques, Prince Loki, ou je vous tue sur le champ.** Siffla le Roi d'un calme effrayant, abandonnant désormais tout sang-froid concernant l'Asgardien, hors de ses gonds,

\- **Oh et comment ? En miaulant ?** Répondit le Dieu de la Malice, soudainement beaucoup plus narquois que précédemment. **Allons, vous n'oseriez pas, ou les conséquences diplomatiques risqueraient d'être...électriques.** Sous entendit-t-il provoquant délibérément le souverain, ignorant les nouveaux regards de reproches de ses collègues se poser durement sur lui.

\- **Arrêtez !... T'challa, ne le tue pas ! Ça va te surprendre mais il m'a sauvé la vie durant le combat !** Intervint alors rapidement Shuri qui s'interposa entre les deux, tentant de baisser le bras tendu de de son frère, toute griffe dehors. »

Surpris, le Roi détourna son attention de la mine narquoise de Loki, se tournant vers sa sœur, l'interrogeant du regard, dont elle vint confirmer ses doutes, acquiesçant silencieusement d'un air sérieux. T'challa hésita encore quelques secondes, et finit par baisser les armes, libérant Loki, qui s'amusa à suivre le Roi du regard, une petite pointe de fierté d'avoir cet argument de poids à son avantage. Le souverain ignora le Dieu tant qu'il put, dévoré par l'envie de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, le contournant afin de se diriger lentement vers le détenu immobilisé d'un air suspicieux, détaillant les traits étranges de la créature.

« **Emmenez ce voleur dans les geôles ! Qu'il n'espère pas revoir la lumière du jour.** Ordonna immédiatement T'challa à ses gardes, un regard perçant sondant courageusement celui du voleur au visage blafard et déformé de douleur par la paralysie des pulseurs, alors que ses yeux, néanmoins presque moqueur, semblaient lui lancer des éclairs. »

* * *

« **Vous plaisantez j'espère ?!** Affirma Loki alors que la Tablette volée fut déposée sur la grande table circulaire de bois et de verre par une des Dora.

\- **J'ai tenu parole, la tablette vous a été rendu. Le criminel restera, il doit être jugé par le Wakanda.** Répondit plus calmement T'challa, ayant retrouvé ses habits royaux, se tenant debout, droit de l'autre côté de la grande table.»

La salle de réunion était sûrement aussi grande que la salle du trône du palais. Les Dora Milaje s'étaient dispersés de par la pièce de la même façon que précédemment, assurant leurs rôles de sentinelles autour d'eux, strictes et silencieuses. Deux heures tout au plus s'était écoulées depuis l'arrestation de la créature qui était désormais enfermé dans les cellules scellés par des champs électromagnétiques infranchissable du palais royal Wakandais. Une réunion d'urgence avait précédé les événements, convoquant une grande partie des hautes fonctions wakandaises, allant des généraux militaires jusqu'à la Princesse elle-même, le tout face aux groupe d'Agents d'Asgard.

Loki se tenant face au Roi, appuyé sur la table, commençant des négociations soudaines jusqu'ici imprévues. Brunehilde à ses côtés, elle aussi appuyée, l'air grave, un bandage soigné recouvrait son mollet, les médecins wakandais s'étant occupés d'elle une demi-heure plus tôt. Amora était un peu en retrait, observant les négociations les sourcils froncés, tandis que Korg sentant que la situation semblait s'envenimer, s'était reculé d'un air penaud, alternant son regard d'un air inquiet entre les deux partis. Pour ce qui était de Sigyn, elle s'était exclue dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, assistant silencieusement d'un regard sombre mais distant aux discours qui s'échangeait autour de la table.

« **Et depuis quand vous attribuez-vous le privilège de son jugement Roi T'challa ? Nous ne sommes pas venus marchander avec vous, mais pour ramener cette chose à Asgard !** Répliqua immédiatement le Dieu de la malice d'un ton grinçant, son sang commençant de nouveau à bouillonner d'aversion de cette fierté humaine insupportable.

- **Depuis qu'une dizaine de nos guerriers ont péri à défendre le palais ! Ainsi que bons nombres de blessés dont certains sont au seuil de la mort ! Leurs familles réclament justice.** Clama le Roi, haussant volontairement le ton, soudainement plus autoritaire.

- **Je vous avais prévenu que les pertes humaines seraient inévitables, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! C'est votre obstination et votre fierté de Midgardien qui les as mené à leurs pertes ! Le jugement de cette créature revient à Asgard et personne d'autres !** Contesta Loki sèchement, haussant également la voix à son tour, tenant tête au souverain.

\- **Ne me parlez pas de fierté et d'obstination Prince Loki, nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes très mal placé pour en débattre ! Dois-je vous rappeler l'invasion de New York ?** Continua le Roi, plus cinglant, jugeant le Dieu en face de lui.

\- Un léger sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki, accompagné d'un bref soupir plus proche du rire, plissant les yeux afin de sonder sans craintes le regard du souverain. **Ooh, vous m'en direz tant, quoi d'autres pour ne pas assumer votre erreur ?** Siffla t-il au bord de la moquerie.

\- **Parce que dans votre cas, l'avez-vous assumé ?**

\- **C'est un autre débat ! »**

Leurs échanges effréné s'accéléra, la tension monta en crescendo dans la pièce, tellement qu'on aurait put croire que l'un allait sauter sur l'autre subitement. Shuri s'était rapproché de son frère, posant une main sur son épaule tentant de calmer la fureur qui grandissait en lui, tandis que Okoye jeta ce même regard noir sur le Dieu, s'empêchant elle aussi visiblement de faire un carnage.

« **Stop ! Arrêtez ! Je doute que la situation actuelle nécessite une guerre entre royaumes en supplément ! N'est ce pas ?!** Intervint soudainement Brunehilde, haussant la voix, surpassant facilement celles des deux mâles qui se bouffaient le nez, tout en lançant un lourd regard sur son commandant à ses côtés. **Votre majesté, écoutez moi, je comprends vos inquiétudes et votre sens du devoir, ce monstre s'en ai prit à nos deux peuples, mais le votre a été attaqué à cause de notre négligence. C'est à Asgard d'endosser ce rôle et nous saurons venger vos victimes comme les nôtres, je vous en conjure !** Continua t-elle, s'adressant désormais à T'challa plus calmement après avoir obtenu l'attention de l'assemblée.

\- **Je regrette Brunehilde, mais ce qui blesse le Wakanda, reste au Wakanda jusqu'à son dernier souffle.** Répondit T'challa, désormais lui aussi plus calme, alors que quelques généraux acquiescèrent simplement de la tête pour souligner ses propos. **Malgré tout le respect que je dois à votre Roi, je refuse de laisser un tel criminel entre les mains d'un royaume qui pardonne même les plus impardonnables.** Continua-t-il, son regard se posant volontairement sur Loki, illustrant ouvertement ses propos. »

A ces mots, Loki fulmina intérieurement, plissant les yeux, échappant un petit rire sinistre nerveux, suite au lourd sous-entendu que le souverain wakandais se permit de prononcer, le visant directement. Il s'empêchait de toutes ses forces de ne pas sortir de ses gonds et de désintégrer le responsable de sa colère. Aidé par Brunehilde, qui, après avoir fermé deux secondes les yeux prédisant les nerfs maintenant à vifs de son commandant, s'empressant brièvement de le calmer avec quelques mots qui sonnaient cependant presque comme des menaces. Le Dieu se retint donc de faire un massacre, contenant ses envies de désintégrer le souverain en face de lui. Alors que Korg et Amora assistaient à la scène, l'un inquiet et l'autre exaspérée, un pincement se dessina sur les lèvres de Sigyn quand à elle toujours dans un coin de la salle, proche de l'entrée. Ses iris presque métalliques reflétaient un mélange de déception et d'indifférence, n'esquissant même pas l'intérêt d'intervenir, ne ressentant aucun besoin de prendre parti, tant la situation lui paraissait ridicule et les négociations comme une perte de temps.

Les pourparlers continuèrent non pas sans haussement de ton, mais néanmoins sans effusion de sang. Sigyn balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, l'âme instable d'impatience devant toute cette mascarade, entretenu par les acteurs de cette perte de temps monumentale, disposés autour de cette maudite table. Elle entreprit de quitter la pièce promptement, exaspérée, passant l'ouverture d'un pas rapide alors que les deux Doras qui gardaient l'entrée ne trouvèrent pas la nécessité de l'empêcher de sortir.

* * *

La cadence de ses pas effrénés le long du grand couloir accompagnait les battements de cœurs rageurs de la Valkyrie. Le regard de Sigyn avait pris cette même précédente teinte de sombre détermination, vibrante et aussi vivace que l'éternelle Flamme. Elle devait agir, ou sinon personne ne le ferait. Ils préféraient se confronter en paroles interminables tandis que la situation restait au point mort. Elle était guidé par une soif de justice qu'elle refusait de faire patienter plus longtemps, ou plutôt, une soif de vengeance l'habitait, prête à tout.

Elle descendit vers le hall, ayant au préalable analysé la direction qu'avait pris les gardes wakandais en emmenant la créature en direction de l'aile l'ouest du palais, se doutant qu'elle allait forcement finir par y trouver l'entrée des geôles. Cependant à l'affût, se faufilant discrètement d'un pas rapide à travers le grand hall, elle fut subitement forcée de se cacher derrière un grand pilier alors qu'une ronde de gardes, encore affolés des précédents événements, passait non loin de sa position. Elle continua son chemin une fois la voie libre, longeant les murs, le regard balayant toutes les directions, guettant le moindre témoins qui viendrait lui barrer la route. Elle emprunta le grand couloir menant vers l'aile ouest, esquivant habilement les gardes qu'elle entendait arriver au détour d'un virage, se cachant dans le renfoncement d'un mur ou grimpant que plafond au dessus de leur têtes, tel un espion en mission d'infiltration. La Déesse sut que son chemin était le bon lorsqu'elle aperçu une grande entrée menant sur un large escalier semblant conduire à plusieurs niveaux sous terre. Même les prisons d'Asgard avait été conçues de la même manière, tout les royaumes faisait ça, c'était pour ainsi dire universel. Cependant elle ne s'avança pas, ayant bien évidemment repéré les deux gardes Wakandais à la carrure de bilgesnipe qui surveillaient l'entrée. Hésitante, elle essaya de calculer une solution afin de rentrer dans ces geôles sans se faire voir, mais sans succès.

« **Halte ! Que faites-vous ici ?** S'éleva une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle se perdait dans sa concentration. »

Un garde était apparu derrière elle, au bout du large couloir qu'elle avait déjà emprunté, apercevant pour lui une intruse qui n'avait aucune raison et autorisation d'être ici. Du coin de l'œil elle distingua au loin les deux gorilles réagirent à la voix de leurs collègues hors de leurs champ de vision, se décidant de se diriger vers le virage ou elle se cachait. Elle était coincée, mais ne comptait pas abandonner, cependant il lui était hors de question d'utiliser la violence pour s'en sortir ou ce serait elle la cause de l'incident diplomatique. Les pensées de la valkyrie filèrent à toute vitesse et n'y trouva qu'une solution.

Le garde seul s'avança vers elle d'un pas de plus en plus pressé, inquiet de la présence de la jeune femme dans cette partie du palais. C'est alors qu'elle en fit de même, s'éloignant des deux mastodontes qui s'approchaient de l'autre côté, s'avançant vers son vis à vis d'un air naturel tout en restant silencieuse.

« **Répondez moi ! Que faites vo-** Haussa le garde d'un ton autoritaire, la main néanmoins sur son arme, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, cependant n'ayant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. »

D'un geste rapide, elle posa deux de ses doigts sur le front du garde sans prévenir, et le malheureux s'effondra au sol dans la seconde qui suivit, évanoui. Elle aurait préféré ne pas employer ce genre de méthode, elle aurait préféré ne pas employer la magie tout court.

Rapidement elle fit volte face, se plaqua au mur du virage afin de prendre au tournant les deux grands gardes qui allaient rappliquer dans les secondes prochaines. Ils n'eurent à peine le temps de poser le regard sur leurs collègues au sol plongé dans un profond évanouissement que la Déesse posa chacune de ses mains sur leurs fronts, pour que les deux gaillards s'évanouissent à leurs tours, s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Durant un court instant, Sigyn ressentit une vague de souvenirs en même temps que cette magie qui s'infiltrait de nouveau parmi ses muscles, après tant de temps passé sans en avoir utiliser les ressources. La jeune femme grogna contre elle-même, jaugeant ses mains pendant une seconde et se força à balayer ses pensées prestement pour entreprendre de s'infiltrer dans les geôles.

Les murs étaient sombres, creusés dans la pierre et striés de veines de vibranium sculptées aux reflets bleutés, tandis que les marches qui défilaient sous ses pieds étaient noirs d'encre, lisses et métalliques. Alors qu'elle s'engagea dans l'une des larges allées qui longeait les cellules, elle dut malgré elle endormir les geôliers qui effectuaient des rondes dans la prison, laissant derrière elle des groupes de gardes endormi dans son sillage, alors qu'elle balayait du regard chaque cellule à la recherche de la bonne. Après avoir écarté de son attention les quelques humains enfermés qui la dévisageait avec curiosité et mépris, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, la cellule de la créature.

Retenu à l'intérieur par un système d'écran magnétique d'un bleu électrique infranchissable, l'assassin se trouvait debout, dos à elle, immobile, le regard semblant plonger dans une contemplation invisible face le mur.

« **Je t'attendais.** S'éleva la voix rauque de la silhouette presque fantomatique de l'assassin.

\- La Déesse se figea une demie-seconde, les poings néanmoins serrés par la colère depuis son arrivée. **Tais toi ! Tu n'attends rien d'autres que les heures qui te sépare de ta mort !** Cracha Sigyn aux accents ampli de haine et déterminés.

\- **Quel caractère ! Je ne te pensais pas de cette trempe.** Continua calmement la créature, accompagné d'un petit rire sinistre.

\- **Tu ne sais rien de moi**. Conclu sèchement la Déesse, les muscles tendus par la hargne.

\- **Au contraire, j'en sais bien plus que tu ne le penses, et ça ne se résume pas qu'à ta petite personne, Déesse de la fidélité.** Affirma froidement l'assassin, se décidant enfin à se retourner lentement vers elle, ses mots provoquant un léger sursaut à son interlocutrice, réagissant à son titre, l'empêchant de répliquer. **Je sais notamment que tu es venu pour me tuer n'est ce pas ?** Continua-t-il calmement, sondant de son regard perçant la jeune femme de l'autre côté du champ de force.

- **Tu as tué ma mère.** Finit elle par dire, la voix cependant plus tremblante d'une émotion débordante de colère et de douleur.

- **C'est exact, et j'imagine que ma sentence n'est pas assez rapide à ton goût petite.** Sa voix grondant la provocation.

\- Les poings de Sigyn se serrèrent de plus belle, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, ignorant la douleur que ça lui procurait. **Les monstres comme toi ne mérite pas d'attendre d'être puni !** Affirma t-elle, haussant la voix, néanmoins de plus en plus tremblante de rage.

\- **La punition divine...** Rétorqua t-il doucement, accompagné d'un petit rire amusé, détournant un regard ironiquement pensif dans le vide. **Mais qui puni les Dieux ?** Continua t-il subitement d'un ton sec après un court silence, posant de nouveau un regard soudain sur la Déesse, la voix résonnante d'une colère montante.« **Qui puni ceux qui pillent et qui tuent ? Qui puni ceux qui trahissent et qui blessent ? Qui puni ceux qui ignore les prières des fidèles ? Qui puni ceux qui se vante de faire la guerre ?** Sa voix montant en crescendo d'intensité alors qu'il s'approchait lentement du champ magnétique qui les séparait, l'air menaçant. **Qui puni les imposteurs comme toi, ton mari, ton Roi, ta mère ?!** Les yeux jaunes presque flamboyant du meurtrier dévorait maintenant la jeune femme dangereusement, témoignant d'une envie de tuer. **MOI ! GORR* !** Sa voix rauque et effrayante résonna dans les geôles comme un fracas. **Je suis celui qui punira les coupables ! Et tout comme à ta misérable mère j'infligerais bientôt la sentence que le reste de ton peuple mérite ! Je vous ferais payer votre imposture par le sang, et vous finirez vous et vos semblables dans le même état que votre noblesse, celui du néant ! »**

La voix de l'assassin trembla à travers les os de Sigyn tant elle était menaçante et débordante d'une rage qui se lisait aussi bien dans ses yeux que dans ses mots. La Déesse encaissa difficilement cette haine déversée d'une telle violence. Des images défilèrent aux rythmes de ses paroles, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y associé des souvenirs ou des faits. Elle frémit, comme intimidée tel une proie devant un prédateur, mais sa propre colère et la vision de sa mère inerte dans ses bras l'aidèrent à ne pas perdre pied. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin les dires du monstre, la fureur l'aida à sortir de sa torpeur, et, guidé par sa soif de vengeance, s'emporta rageusement tout en dégainant sa Dragonfang pour l'enfoncer dans le système de verrouillage de la cellule, n'écoutant que ses émotions. Le dispositif explosa en crachant des gerbes d'étincelles, désactivant le bouclier électromagnétique. Elle devait le tuer, maintenant, elle devait venger sa mère peu importe les conséquences, elle devait protéger son peuple qui était tout entier la proie de cette créature à la haine démesurée. Le garder enfermé ne résoudrait rien, il parviendrait à ses fins si elle ne mettait pas fin à son existence dangereuse.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à fondre sur lui, hurlant pour se donner du courage, elle n'eut à peine le temps d'abaisser son arme sur sa cible, qu'un voile d'ombre accompagné de ce sifflement lugubre sortit de la cellule et enveloppa la Déesse dans une étreinte mortelle.

* * *

« **Vous n'avez même pas le culot d'admettre votre propre erreur et vous vous permettez d'établir mon procès !? C'est pathétique !** Cracha Loki au Roi, alors que leurs négociations s'était transformé depuis quelques minutes en dispute .

\- **J'admets ne pas vous avoir écouté ! Mais personne ne suivrait les conseils d'un des plus grands criminel que la terre ai connue !** Rétorqua T'challa, pointant du doigt le Dieu dans de grands gestes secs en guise d'accusation, alors que sa sœur le retenait à l'épaule l'air inquiète, l'empêchant de passer par dessus la table alors que ses mots n'avait plus d'effet à le calmer

- **Vous ne savez rien me concernant ! Vous n'étiez même pas à New York, encore caché dans votre palais, tremblant tel un chaton mouillé ! Tandis que votre bien-aimée planète était en danger !** Stipula de plus belle Loki, tandis que Brunehilde le retenait pour sa part sans douceur à l'avant-bras, l'ayant fait reculer d'un pas de la table.

- **Planète que VOUS avez mise en danger !**

 **\- Que THANOS a mise en danger !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir servit !?**

 **\- Comme si j'avais eut le choix !**

Les voix montèrent, s'entremêlèrent avec celles de ceux qui tentaient d'intervenir dans leurs joutes verbales, les suppliant d'arrêter ces querelles principalement dut à la tension de la gravité de la situation. Cela faisait une demie-heure que les deux parti s'était éloignés du sujet principal de la réunion, alors que la question du responsable du jugement de la créature restait en suspens, préférant reporter l'incompétence de l'un ou de l'autre ainsi que réveillant de vieux sujets sensibles. Les Dora Milaje s'agitaient autour de la pièce, comme s'apprêtant à agir, s'attendant à un soudain ordre d'arrestation de leur Roi. Le regard du reste des agents présents recelait une petite étincelle d'inquiétude, tout comme leurs postures qui avait prit des allures méfiantes, envisageant désormais réellement une catastrophe d'ordre diplomatique malgré eux.

Soudainement, un sifflement sinistre tel une brise menaçante résonna dans la pièce, coupant court aux échanges houleux, interpellant et figeant chacun des membres de l'assemblée. Les lumières clignotèrent deux secondes alors que les Dora dégainèrent instinctivement leurs lances. Les Agents reculèrent d'un pas, tandis que Loki reconnu immédiatement ce son, scrutant la pièce à l'affût, et se rendit compte au même moment que Sigyn avait disparue. Un nuage de fumée sombre familier entra en même temps dans la salle, tourbillonnant à une vitesse folle tel un petit trou noir, pour venir se recomposer devant l'entrée, dévoilant la créature meurtrière précédemment interceptée, enroulant et coinçant fermement le cou de Sigyn avec son bras, alors que la lame sombre matérialisée sur son autre main était glissée dangereusement contre la gorge de l'Asgardienne. Il l'a tenait en otage.

« **La tablette, vite.** Grogna sombrement la créature, tout en jetant un regard sur la tablette encore posé sur la table devant Loki, tenant fermement Sigyn qui semblait malgré elle maîtriser une panique et une culpabilité évidente, alors qu'il pressa un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge pour appuyez ses propos.»

Toute l'assemblée se figea, surpris et à l'affût. Loki écarta ses mains, les mettant en évidence en signe reddition, tandis que Brunehilde avait commencé à dégainer lentement et discrètement sa Dragonfang, s'apprêtant à passer à l'attaque. Korg s'était empressé d'aller ramasser son fusil qu'il avait posé dans un coin de la pièce mais se stoppa quand il entendit l'exigence de la créature, tandis que Amora ne quittait pas du regard Sigyn maintenu par l'assassin, déglutit, prise d'une panique contrôlée.

« **Arrêtez le !** Ordonna soudainement T'challa par réflexe dans la seconde qui suivit, ce qui fit réagir les Dora, s'apprêtant à s'exécuter.

\- **NON ! STOP !** Hurla Loki, une vague de panique dans la voix, accompagné d'un signe des mains, comme si il voulait s'interposer dans une bagarre, tout en sondant T'challa d'un regard désormais dénué de tout mépris et colère, comme un appel à l'aide. »

L'intervention stoppa néanmoins net les Dora, surprises, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas à obéir à ses ordres. Le Roi, interpellé se tourna vers le Dieu, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne maîtrisant pas parfaitement une panique qui leur était commune. Brunehilde rengaina à son tour, répondant indirectement aux ordres de son commandant. Loki n'attendit pas une seconde et sans prévenir saisit d'un geste vif la tablette sur la table pour la lancer à la créature sans aucune hésitation. Un bras ténébreux se forma d'un éclair dans le dos de l'assassin, prenant une forme de main d'encre, saisissant immédiatement la tablette au vol. Loki, qui gardait un sang-froid nécessaire, croisa le regard de Sigyn à cette instant, ampli de honte, de peur et d'incompréhension, tout en gardant un courage digne d'une valkyrie. Satisfait, la créature afficha un large sourire amusé, tout en sondant le Dieu en face de lui, dévoilant de nouveau ses dents acérés.

« **Apportez moi une capsule de vibranium pur, et elle aura la vie sauve.** Siffla t-il désormais plus calmement, se tournant lentement vers le Roi T'challa, insistant tout en resserrant de nouveau sa prise sur Sigyn qui serra les dents au contact de la lame sur sa gorge. »

Le souverain hésita quelques secondes, lançant un rapide regard sombre à sa sœur puis Okoye à ses côtés.

« **Votre majesté, s'il vous plaît, donnez lui ce qu'il veut...** Affirma Loki, la voix légèrement tremblante, comme suppliant le Roi de ne pas attaquer. »

T'challa perçu la détresse de Loki, qui avait radicalement changé d'attitude envers lui d'une seconde à l'autre, prêt à tout abandonner pour sauver ne serais-ce un membre de son peuple. Le Roi se reconnaissait presque dans ce genre de comportement, et étrangement, il se surpris d'être convaincu quasi immédiatement, il y avait eut assez de victimes pour aujourd'hui. Il pinça les lèvres, puis acquiesça un bref signe de tête à deux des Doras, leurs ordonnant silencieusement de s'exécuter et d'aller chercher ce qu'il convoitait.

Les Agents s'avancèrent de quelques pas vers l'entrée de la salle, la ou se trouvait le ravisseur et son otage, montrant néanmoins pattes blanche à l'opposant qui était prêt à agir si une seule des âmes présentes venait à faire un faux pas.

« **Sig, ça va aller**. Échappa d'un faux calme Loki, tout en sondant le regard de la Valkyrie, à moitié étouffé par l'emprise de la créature.

\- **Ne...ne faites pas ça.** Arriva à prononcer Sigyn, avant que l'assassin raffermise sa prise sur elle en grognant, lui indiquant de se taire. **Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échapp- !** Parvint elle à continuer, tout en essayant de se débattre, ne terminant pas sa phrase quand le monstre lui plaqua violemment sa main sur la bouche, la maintenant de nouveau, tout en pressant de plus belle le glaive noir sur sa peau, incisant légèrement, faisant perlé une goutte de sang le long de la lame.»

Alors que la respiration lente difficilement maîtrisée de Loki qui serrait la mâchoire tout en sentant une sueur froide couler sur sa nuque, les Doras chargées de ramener le vibranium revinrent enfin avec une capsule du précieux métal en main. Le Dieu de la malice ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers elles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coup d'œil vers l'opposant, surveillant ses mouvements. Il saisit d'un coup sec la barre de vibranium dans les mains de l'une des guerrières, prenant la responsabilité de procéder à l'échange, puis la lança aveuglément au monstre, espérant follement qu'il tienne parole.

« **J'aurais tout le temps nécessaire de te tuer plus tard.** Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Sigyn en souriant, alors qu'il attrapa au vol ce qu'il convoitait. »

D'un geste sec et violent, il poussa l'asgardienne en avant vers Loki, elle manqua de trébucher dut à la force de son ravisseur. Le Dieu la réceptionna par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber. A peine les Doras entreprirent de foncer sur lui pour l'arrêter, Sigyn maintenant en sécurité, que le monstre se transforma de nouveau en cette brume sombre et s'évapora vers la sortie à toute vitesse, dans un bruissement lugubre. Brunehilde et Korg détalèrent en même temps que les Doras vers la sortie, ayant bon espoir de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« **Je...je suis désolée..je**. Murmura Sigyn, amère, abattue, s'étant agenouillée par terre, rongée par une soudaine culpabilité envers son geste qu'elle réalisa impardonnable et stupide dans l'instant. Elle cru même un instant qu'elle était devenue folle.

\- **Tu es blessée ?!** Stipula plus sérieusement Loki, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, un genou à terre, une main sur son épaule. »

L'Asgardienne ne répondit rien de plus qu'un faible signe négatif de la tête, la mine sombre et consternée, le regard hagard, passant mollement une main contre sa gorge, essuyant le peu de sang de la petite incision que lui avait provoqué la créature. Amora s'avança également vers elle, s'accroupie à ses côtés, inquiète de son sort.

La vapeur obscure fila alors jusqu'au tarmac du palais, Brunehilde, Korg et les Doras se précipitant à sa poursuite. Korg tira plusieurs charges, mais aucune ne toucha sa cible bien trop vive. L'ombre s'infiltra alors à l'intérieur du vaisseau wakandais le plus proche, à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Ils coururent à toute vitesse, projetant de stopper son décollage, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir que le moteur du vaisseau gronda et décolla rapidement au dessus de leurs têtes, balayant les visages de la chaleur et des bourrasques que provoquèrent les propulseurs.

« **Putain de Merde !** Cracha rageusement Brunehilde, impuissante, assistant à la fuite en orbite d'une des désormais plus grosses menaces de leurs peuples . »

* * *

Ceux qui siègent dans l'ombre* : C'est réellement une des phrase écrites sur la dite tablette...oui apparemment elle existe dans les comics j'ai rien inventé xD

Gorr* : Et voila le prénom du méchant de la fic, je vous invite donc à taper "Gorr The god Butcher" sur google ;) Oui, c'est un vrai méchant de l'univers Thor également ;D

Voila ! N'hésitez pas à me poster des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ou ce que j'aurais put améliorer, ca fait toujours plaisir :B ! Soyez pas trop méchants avec moi et mes facilités scénaristiques toutes pourries :P Pour ma part j'anticipe le chapitre 4 ! TCHUSS LES GENS 3


	4. Chapter IV - Poursuite Expiatrice

**Yoo ! J'met vraiment prés de trois mois à sortir ne serais-ce un chapitre, c'est dingue. Désolée donc de ce retard (Même si j'ai précisé le fait que je n'ai pas de date fixe mais je m'excuse quand même) encore trop de truc à traiter dans ce chapitre qui est, encore, un poil plus long que le précédent xD La malédiction des chapitres qui s'allongent avec l'avancée, ne me quittera-t-elle donc jamais ?...Vaut mieux ça que le contraire vous me direz.**

 **Bref, voilà le quatrième chapitre, la traque continue ! Je conseille comme toujours d'avoir vu tout les films Marvel, bon ici je suis moins inquiète en ce qui concerne les références. D'ailleurs en parlant de références, cette fois ci j'ai blindé le petit lexique en fin de chapitre, parce que j'ai utilisé entre autre plein de terme pas forcément connu de tout le monde (La preuve j'ai dut faire des recherches, je connaissais même pas non plus la plupart des trucs.)  
Aller ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites reviews pour commenter tout ça :P (Même si c'est pour cracher sur mes redondances et autres facilités scénaristiques nulles) Kissloveflex sur vous *3*  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE IV – POURSUITE EXPIATRICE

Lentement, Sigyn se releva, soutenue par Amora qu'il l'aidait en la tenant par l'avant-bras. Elle n'était pas blessée, seulement accablée par cette soudaine prise de conscience de l'ampleur de son erreur. Comme terrifiée d'avoir peut être perdue la raison, elle fixait un point vide sur le sol luisant de la salle. Les membres de l'assemblée, abasourdis par la soudaine évasion du prisonnier, mais néanmoins troublés de la façon dont la tournure qu'avait prit les événements, provoquèrent des échanges agités, installant un soudain vent de désarroi dans la salle. Alors que T'challa s'apprêta à partir à la poursuite du fugitif à son tour, un groupe de guerriers wakandais entra dans la pièce, affolés, signalant au Roi dans la cohue que des gardes venaient d'être retrouvés évanouis aux alentours de l'entrée des geôles. T'challa prenant conscience de l'information malgré la panique ambiante, tourna lentement son regard vers Sigyn, encore épaulé par les deux autres Agents. Le regard du souverain capta alors celui de Loki, qu'il remarqua posé intensément sur lui. Le dieu semblait avoir été également interpellé par l'entrée des gardes, s'étant focalisé immédiatement sur l'échange des wakandais, ignorant l'agitation environnante. T'challa put lire l'inquiétude et cet état défensif dans le regard du dieu, tandis que Loki put lire un début d'indignation et de colère dans celui du Roi, ils avaient tout les deux comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« **Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!** Gronda alors la voix du souverain fixant désormais la valkyrie, ignorant le regard pénétrant du Dieu sur lui.

- **Je...je ne voulais pas...** Balbutia Sigyn, se crispant en réaction aux mots de T'challa, la sortant un peu de sa torpeur, fermant les yeux, serrant la mâchoire.

- **Répondez moi !** Continua T'challa sur le même ton.

\- **Je devais le tuer...il le fallait...mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il...** Réagit Sigyn, malgré que ses mots lui fasse encore plus réaliser et regretter la monumentale erreur qu'elle venait de commettre au fur et à mesure qu'elle les prononçait.

\- **Ce n'était pas votre devoir, votre acte à conduit à son évasion ! !** Haussa encore le Roi.

 **\- Il a tué ma mère !** Finit elle par clamer, plus vivace, la voix néanmoins tremblante, cherchant à couvrir la vérité dites par T'challa, ne voulant pas l'entendre. Elle accepta enfin de défier le regard du souverain, priant pour qu'il comprenne juste avec ces quelques mots palpitant de culpabilité. »

Le Roi, outré, néanmoins confus, sembla réaliser les motivations de l'Asgardienne qu'il se surprit avoir du mal à juger dans l'instant. Influencé par ses propres souvenirs, se rappelant fugacement de ses agissements passées lorsque son père avait, lui aussi, été tué. Loki avait instinctivement prit les devants, contournant Sigyn faisant un pas entre eux dans le but de calmer le jeu, alors que la tension montait de plus belle. Soudainement leur attention furent tourner vers la baie vitrée, interpellés par le vrombissement du décollage d'un vaisseau qu'ils virent s'élever à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Le Dieu de la malice marmonna un juron alors qu'ils constatèrent que l'engin semblait se diriger vers l'atmosphère terrestre, il quittait la planète.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Brunehilde suivit de Korg et du reste des Dora Milaje entrèrent en toute hâte dans la pièce.

« **Il s'est enfuit à bord d'un vaisseau wakandais !** Annonça alors Brunehilde, d'un ton quelque peu essoufflé, toisant le Roi d'un air alarmé. **Loki, si on veut le retrouver, il faut partir, maintenant**. Continua-t-elle tout en se tournant vers le Dieu après avoir jauger la tension ambiante.

\- Le Dieu de la malice, hésitant et soucieux des éventuelles réactions du Roi, baissant quelques secondes les yeux, tout en acquiesçant doucement en guise de réponse à la Valkyrie, silencieux et concentré. **Amora, emmène Sigyn au vaisseau. Brunehilde, Korg, préparez le Boréale, je vous rejoins dans une minute.** Déclara t-il calmement et sérieusement, tout en levant les yeux vers T'challa, le sondant, sans regarder ses collègues ».

Le souverain fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque les agents acquiescèrent d'un geste rapide et s'exécutèrent immédiatement suite aux instructions de leurs commandant. Le Roi n'intervint pas, resta muet, toutefois lançant un regard exigeant au Dieu. Celui ci constatant avec soulagement que le Roi ne chercha pas à arrêter Sigyn ou qui que ce soit d'autres dans cette situation d'urgence, et semblait prêt à parlementer.

« **Il est temps d'être diplomate.** Se murmura doucement Loki à lui-même, tout en s'approchant de quelques pas vers le Roi malgré l'agitation générale, alors que Amora et Sigyn s'éloignaient vers la sortie. »

Les Dora et plus particulièrement Okoye toisa T'challa d'un air d'incompréhension et d'aberration, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas donner l'ordre d'arrêter ne serais-ce celle qui avait provoqué l'évasion de la créature.

« **Au nom d'Asgard et en tant que commandant de cette escouade, j'endosse la responsabilité de ses actes.** Commença t-il calmement, d'un ton respectueux bien différent de celui adopté durant leurs précédents pour-parlers, empli d'une honnêteté et de modestie rare chez lui. **Nous subissons tous des moments de faiblesses, et elle en a été victime. Ne l'incriminez pas plus qu'elle ne s'incrimine elle-même, elle souhaitait simplement venger sa mèr-**

 **\- Je le sais.** Coupa T'challa, tout aussi calme néanmoins d'un ton plus direct. Il installa un léger silence entre eux, laissant Loki légèrement surpris par sa réaction. **Nous perdons trop de temps, Prince d'Asgard, et nous en avons assez payés les conséquences.** Poursuivit-il, d'un ton sage aux accents cependant fermes, gardant toutefois un regard sévère.

 **\- Je saurais racheter son erreur.** Répondit Loki, sérieux, le regard vibrant d'une franchise droite.

\- **Commencez par racheter les vôtres. Prouvez moi que vous êtes du bon côté, et arrêtez cette chose, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.** Conclu le Roi, sa voix semblant s'adoucir légèrement.

\- **Je le ferais.** Affirma le Dieu sans une once d'hésitation. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard lourd de sens, comprenant l'un et l'autre qu'ils enterraient la hache de guerre. T'challa comptait sur Asgard et ses Agents pour obtenir vengeance et justice tandis que Loki, était reconnaissant de la clémence dont avait fait preuve le Roi du Wakanda.

Le Dieu tourna les talons après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil aux Doras et à l'assemblée dont certains répondirent par un air dubitatif à l'étincelle d'espérance, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la salle de réunion.

« **Attendez !** Interpella alors Shuri, interrompant Loki qui se retourna vers la princesse qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas rapide. **Je vous enverrais les données d'accès de localisation du vaisseau volé, vous en aurez besoin.** Dit-elle, efficacement.

 **\- Merci, vous nous avez été décidément d'une grande aide.** Affirma le Dieu, reconnaissant envers la princesse qui avait été la seule personne dans ce pays à se montrer aussi conciliante et coopérative depuis leur arrivée.

\- **Les cadets ont également le sens des priorités.** Sous-entendit-elle fièrement dans un sourire espiègle. C'était sa façon de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie quelques heures plus tôt. »

Le Dieu lui répondit à son tour par ce même léger sourire solidaire, acquiesçant silencieusement, la remerciant subjectivement de nouveau au passage, puis continua son chemin vers la sortie du palais au plus vite.

Après avoir passé prestement les portes du palais et traverser le tarmac, il rejoignit au plus vite son équipe déjà à l'intérieur du vaisseau, les moteurs du Boréale grondant, opérationnels. Alors que la porte automatique se refermait derrière lui, il croisa au passage le regard lourd d'Amora penché aux côtés de Sigyn qui était assise sur une des banquettes au fond du vaisseau, le tête basse. Le Dieu détourna les yeux, soucieux, puis s'installa rapidement à sa place de pilote en silence, calibrant sans attendre le décollage, alors que Brunehilde faisait docilement et efficacement de même. Au même instant, un petit signal clignota sur l'écran de contrôle, Shuri venait de leurs envoyer les données de localisation comme elle l'avait promis, affichant désormais le signal du vaisseau du fugitif dans le radar. Brunehilde se tourna alors nonchalamment vers Loki qui scrutait désormais droit devant lui d'un regard perçant.

« **Que la traque commence.** Affirma t-il d'un ton froid, presque effrayant, vibrant d'une animosité certaine alors que l'image du sourire de la créature réapparaissait dans son esprit. »

* * *

.

.

Les légers 'bip' du radar résonnaient incessamment dans l'habitacle du vaisseau, surplombés des discussions de Loki et Amora penchés sur les appareils de localisation, accompagné de Brunehilde aux commandes de pilotage, débattant sur les possibles destinations de la créature, concentrés. Korg quant à lui, s'était éloigné dans un coin du vaisseau, bricolant quelque chose calmement dans de petits cliquetis légers. Le tout sur fond du discret grondement sourd et fluide du moteur à distorsion du Boréale.

Les étoiles défilaient devant la vitre du cockpit, le vaisseau fonçait en hyper-espace, passant non loin d'une géante gazeuse à anneau double. La nébuleuse de l'aigle se dessinait devant eux, projetant des reflets azurs et mauves sur les murs métalliques du vaisseau. Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils avaient quittés le système solaire Midgardien, traquant la créature, tout en maintenant la distance pour ne pas perdre son signal sur le radar à longue portée.

Au fond du vaisseau, Sigyn n'avait pas bougé depuis leurs départs, encore assise sur l'une des banquettes, semblant toujours aussi bouleversée, la mine basse. Plongée dans un nouveau mutisme, cette fois ci bien plus douloureux, plantant ses ongles dans ses mains jointes fermement, alors que des mèches de cheveux brunes cachaient son visage.

« **Quels sont les autres ingrédients de la formule dont il a besoin ?** Demanda Amora, sérieuse, se tournant vers Loki.

\- **Une pierre de vie, de l'essence vitale de Celestial* et de la sève d'Yggdrasil.** Répondit-t-il calmement, fixant l'écran de contrôle, son bras gauche soutenant son droit, sa main effleurant ses lèvres d'un geste pensif, se souvenant de la traduction de la tablette.

\- **Bien, alors dans quelle région de l'univers peut on être certain d'y trouver ce genre de chose ?** Questionna de nouveau Amora, fixant Loki, s'étant appuyé nonchalamment sur le bord des appareils de localisation.

\- **Justement, je l'ignore, du moins pas totalement. Ce sont tout les trois des objets ou substances extrêmement rares, certains découlent même de légendes. Les pierres de vies, il y en a peu, mais elles existent. Probablement une poignet de cohortes ou république galactiques doivent en posséder quelques unes dans leurs trésors d'état, de part leurs valeurs inestimables. L'essence vitale de celestial n'en est pas moins inaccessible, les celestiaux ont disparu depuis des temps immémoriaux, ça me laisserait presque douter qu'une telle essence existe encore. Et enfin de la sève d'Yggdrasil...vous le savez aussi bien que moi, le frêne n'était accessible que depuis Asgard originel, évidemment impossible de s'y rendre à présent...** Énuméra calmement le Dieu, tel un scientifique listant les composés d'une formule chimique. Il laissa néanmoins en suspens ses paroles, repensant avec une légère aigreur aux souvenirs de la destruction d'Asgard. **Cependant, je crois avoir lu quelque part la possibilité d'un autre accès caché vers Yggdrasil depuis l'un des neufs royaumes. Mais allez savoir lequel...** Continua t-il, alors qu'il décroisa ses bras, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour commencer à faire les cents pas, nerveux, semblant agacé par le manque d'information qu'il possédait.

\- **Et c'est pas assez pour que tu ai ne serais-ce une vague idée d'où on pourrait trouver ces...machins la ?** Intervint Brunehilde au commandes

- **Brunehilde, tu n'imagines pas tout les endroits potentiels ou il pourrait se rendre pour y trouver ce qu'il convoite, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans un champ d'astéroïde quantique.*** S'énerva légèrement Loki, qui tentait de se concentrer, s'agitant toujours autour des écrans de contrôles.

- **Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi le rat de bibliothèque ici, je fais que demander ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on risque de perdre le signal si il nous distance, et si on connaît pas sa destination, on le retrouvera jamais.** Grogna t-elle en réponse, s'énervant à son tour, s'enfonçant rageusement dans son siège devant les commandes. »

Un silence pensif s'installa entre les trois Asgardiens après le constat évident déposé par la valkyrie. Loki s'était stoppé, échappant un grand soupir de dépit, se sentant terriblement impuissant, craignant pareillement que la créature leur échappe définitivement. Ils avaient tous été prit de court par sa libération pour le moins accidentelle, ayant été obligé d'agir dans l'instant, sans élaborer le moindre plan. L'enjeu de la poursuite ne tenait qu'à un fil, et tout leurs efforts pouvaient s'effondrer à la moindre erreur de leurs part.

« **Écoute**. **..pour l'instant essayons de ne pas perdre sa trace et de surveiller ses éventuels passages dans des trous de verre. Avec plus d'informations j'aurais peut être une idée de sa destination ...** Soupira le Dieu de la malice dans une conclusion dépitée, semblant fatigué de l'énergie qu'ils dépensaient tout les trois depuis prés de quatre heures de traque, tout en sentant la tension qu'ils échouent d'une minute à l'autre. »

L'enchanteresse poussa à son tour un long soupir, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter de plus, n'ayant pas plus d'informations que son commandant, s'appuyant de plus belle contre le bord de l'ordinateur de recherche, songeuse. Brunehilde ne répondit rien, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher les commandes, continuant à surveiller le radar assidûment dans son écran de contrôle, tout en dé-bouchonnant spontanément avec les dents l'une des bouteilles d'alcool posées sur le tableau de bord. Loki quand à lui s'éloigna lentement, massant sa nuque tout en descendant mollement les trois marches de rehaussement du cockpit.

L'attention du Dieu se porta alors dans le fond du vaisseau, constatant du coin de l'œil que Sigyn n'avait pas daigné dire un mot ni ne serais-ce bouger d'un pouce depuis leurs départs. Il pinça ses lèvres, se montra hésitant durant quelques secondes, puis se décida de s'avancer calmement vers elle. Le Dieu ne déclencha qu'une faible réaction de la part de la valkyrie quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés d'un air distant. Se penchant mollement en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il resta silencieux, le regard baissé devant lui. Un silence révélateur s'installant entre les deux asgardiens.

 _(Ambiance conseillée : Passengers OST - Aurora)_

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, ni ce que je faisais...** Finit elle par dire lentement d'une voix néanmoins encore tremblante malgré une reprise d'assurance afin d'appuyer sa sincérité, choisissant enfin de briser ce long silence qui l'angoissait, tout en cherchant à éviter le moindre contact visuel.

 **\- Je sais.** Répondit faiblement Loki dans un murmure sans la regarder.

 **\- J'ai comme l'impression d'être devenue folle...je...je suis vraiment désolée.** Continua t-elle, comme ignorant volontairement la réaction du Dieu, ses mots semblant s'arracher de sa bouche, rongée à vif par la culpabilité.

 **\- Je sais...** Répéta plus distinctement le Dieu dans un soupir désolé.

 **-** Sigyn ferma les yeux un court instant tout en serrant les poings. **Ne fais pas semblant avec tes 'Je sais ', tu es déçu et furieux contre moi pour avoir ruiné la mission et mit en danger tout le monde, tu ne comprends pas.** S'emporta t-elle quelque peu soudainement, alors qu'elle osait enfin lui lancer quelques coups d'œils fuyards, les nerfs à vifs.

 **\- Si je sais.** Répondit-il fermement, sans pour autant faire preuve d'énervement, se tournant vers elle. **Crois moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.** Continua t-il calmement, détournant également un regard songeur. »

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Sigyn, quelque peu surprise de la réaction du Prince, ne sut pas quoi répondre, se contenta de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

« **Et je ne suis pas furieux contre toi.** Affirma plus doucement Loki, cassant de nouveau le silence pesant qui ne cessait de planer entre eux. **A t'entendre, tu sembles toujours croire que je ne fais que mentir depuis que...** » Poursuivit il, une légère aigreur dans la voix, coupant sa phrase dans un soupir, estimant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler d'un autre sujet qui fâche.

\- La mâchoire de Sigyn se serra une demie-seconde, s'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, estimant à son tour qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'envenimer son cas. **Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter pour ce que j'ai fais...** Parvint-elle à dire après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence, fixant de nouveau le sol.

\- **Ce sentiment de culpabilité insatiable, ça aussi je connais bien**. »Admit sombrement Loki, l'esprit semblant lointain,

Un énième court silence s'installa. Sigyn, réalisant de nouveau les mots de Loki, se courba un peu plus sur elle-même, alors qu'elle serrait ses poings de plus belle, observant le dieu du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« **Écoute, on fais tous des erreurs, toi, moi, Brunehilde, Amora, Korg, même Thor, qui n'avait rien d'un Roi raisonné à une époque, souviens toi.** » Se ressaisit-il doucement, constatant qu'elle ne semblait plus vouloir répondre. Il échappa un léger rire presque nostalgique à la fin de sa phrase, jetant un regard vers elle s'attendant à une réaction. Il expira un long soupir de dépit, détournant de nouveau les yeux quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas « **Quand ma mère a été tué par cet elfe noir, j'aurais brûlé les neuf royaumes pour la venger si Thor n'avait pas été la pour me cadrer...** Continua t-il doucement après quelques secondes de réflexion, sur fond d'une lointaine mélancolie **...Donc si, je crois être bien placé pour comprendre.** »

\- Ces mots tirèrent légèrement Sigyn de son état apathique, réveillant une empathie et affection longtemps oubliée. **Mais...comment peux tu arriver à me pardonner...j'ai tout fichu en l'air à cause de mon égoïsme et de ma stupidité.** Affirma t-elle, la voix de nouveau légèrement tremblante, perdant ses moyens de répartie, presque rageuse et même jalouse qu'il l'est pardonné aussi vite.

\- **Peut être, mais regarde autour de toi, qui dans ce vaisseau semble réellement t'en vouloir ? »** Répondit-il, sagement, se tournant finalement vers elle, désormais plus confiant.

L'Asgardienne,hésitante, finit par jeter des coup d'œil quasi craintif en direction de Brunehilde et Amora. Il était évident qu'elles semblaient plus concentrées sur les recherches en cours plutôt qu'à l'incriminer sur son acte d'il y a quelques heures. Sigyn se rappela fugacement de l'enchanteresse l'ayant épaulé et rassuré durant le départ, alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc de sa monumentale erreur. Le regard de Sigyn se posa ensuite sur Korg, lui aussi semblant occupé de manière innocente, comme toujours, n'ayant montré aucun jugement d'aucune manière depuis leurs départ, fidèle à lui même. Puis elle finit par poser les yeux sur Brunehilde, sa supérieure hiérarchique directe, qui n'avait pourtant pas mentionner une seule fois son écart de conduite depuis leurs départs, se contentant d'agir au plus vite en bonne générale de troupe.

 **« Pardonner quelqu'un est une chose, mais pardonner quelqu'un qui souhaite l'être en est une autre. »** Déclara Loki calmement, le regard lointain, sur fond d'une bienveillance qui ne lui ressemblait plus depuis des années, tandis qu'il semblait s'identifier malgré lui à ses propres paroles.

Sigyn détourna le regard des trois autres Agents, soudainement déboussolée par les paroles de Loki. Elle ne put néanmoins maintenir le contact visuel, le fuyant de nouveau, emprunte d'un flot de sentiments diverses et paradoxaux. Baissant la tête, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle contenait des soudaines larmes qui montaient jusqu'au bord de ses yeux. D'un revers rapide et furtif de manche, elle essuya le surplus qui menaçait de déborder, avant d'inspirer profondément dans le but de ne pas faiblir et de rester digne, comme toute valkyrie qui se respectait.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes silencieux, fixant le mur d'acier aux rainures énergétiques dorés en face d'eux. L'instant était palpable alors que les lueurs astrales de la nébuleuse donnait une ambiance crépusculaire à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Leurs esprits tourmentés bercés par les pianotements d'Amora sur l'écran de contrôle, les tintements des bouteilles d'alcool de Brunehilde, les cliquetis du bricolage de Korg, et les 'bip' incessants du radar.

« **Gorr, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.** Raisonna enfin doucement les quelques mots de Sigyn.

\- Le Dieu se tourna vers elle d'un air calme mais sérieux, fronçant les sourcils, comprenant presque instantanément de quoi elle parlait. **C'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?**

\- **Oui**. Répondit-elle, alors qu'elle se remémorait douloureusement les paroles et la hargne de la créature. **Loki, il veut tous nous tuer. C'est son but.** Continua-t-elle sombrement, alors qu'elle se tourna enfin vers lui, inquiète. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin directement après ces longues minutes d'échanges. Il vu à quel point elle était sérieuse, lisant la colère qu'elle ressentait ainsi que l'angoisse certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, tout en notifiant dans un coin de son esprit, les débuts de larmes qu'elle avait précédemment contenues.

« **Il nous hais, j'ignore pourquoi. Il a parlé d'imposture, de punition. Tout ce qu'il veut...c'est anéantir Asgard.** Affirma-t-elle, maintenant son avertissement sombrement.

Loki détourna un regard pensif, pinçant les lèvres, réalisant l'ampleur de la dangerosité de cette créature, de ce Gorr qui venait de nul part souhaitant simplement la destruction du peuple Asgardien pour des raisons obscures.

« **Raison de plus pour le retrouver.** Une lueur de détermination et d'animosité venait d'allumer l'azur de ses yeux. **Et le tuer.** Conclu t-il froidement, se tournant de nouveau vers Sigyn. »

L'asgardienne eut un frisson indescriptible en croisant le regard du Dieu, comprenant qu'il n'allait désormais plus perdre de temps avec des convenances ou autres jugements, prêt à éliminer la menace qui planait dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ce côté menaçant qu'elle avait eut peu l'habitude de voir la troublait toujours autant, encore plus lorsqu'il l'employait pour le bien d'Asgard.

« **Loki ! On a du mouvement sur le radar.** » Interpella Brunehilde de son siège, le sollicitant d'un geste sans se retourner vers lui, le regard braqué sur son écran.

Les deux Asgardiens furent extirpés de leurs étrange échange. Loki abandonna vite sa sombre aura passagère, tournant la tête vers la valkyrie au commande du Boréale, fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Il lança un dernier regard sur fond de bienveillance à Sigyn, puis se leva afin d'aller rapidement rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à l'avant du vaisseau.

Sigyn le suivit malgré elle du regard, inquiète et confuse, une lueur à la fois de tristesse et de soulagement dans ses yeux gris. Les trois Asgardiens commencèrent à analyser les données du radar, débattant activement dans un bruit de fond alors que Sigyn baissa de nouveau les yeux à terre, tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle semblait comme soulagée d'un poids, même si elle ne s'était pas encore pardonné à elle même, et malgré qu'un flot de sentiment contradictoire divergeaient dans son esprit. Elle réalisa que les mots de Loki avait eut plus d'impact qu'elle ne l'eut cru. Elle l'appréciait, le haïssait, l'admirait, le jugeait, le remerciait et le jalousait en même temps. Elle se souvint du couronnement de Thor, des Jotunns, du deuil, d'une trahison, d'une déception, d'une colère, d'un choix. Tout cela semblait contraster avec ce que les mots de Loki avaient produit chez elle. Ne sachant plus quoi penser de ses convictions, de ses promesses, tout en étant toujours empli d'amertume. Cependant elle se souvint soudainement des mots de sa mère, lors des dernières discussions sur fond de dispute qu'elles avaient eut après son dernier retour de mission. Mots qu'elle réalisa douloureusement qu'ils sonnaient comme écho à ceux de Loki.

 _'Nous faisons tous des erreurs'_

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fronçant les sourcils, alors que de nouvelles larmes de colère, de tristesse et de culpabilité perlaient au coin de ses yeux, ne trouvant pas d'issue à ses émotions, alors qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans un flots de pensées divergentes.

« **Héh...Sigyn.** Prononça calmement une petite voix familière et amicale prés d'elle. »

La Valkyrie eut un léger sursaut alors qu'elle avait sans s'en rendre compte remonter ses jambes contre elle, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras. Elle leva les yeux, quelque peu surprise, extirpée de son état tortueux. Devant elle se tenait Korg, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu arrivé malgré le genre peu discret du Kronan.

« **T'en fais une tête...** Continua Korg, l'air inquiet, s'étant légèrement penché sur le côté afin de mieux discerner le visage de la valkyrie caché par ces mèches de cheveux. **On dirait que t'as mangé un de ces ragoûts contraxiens. J'en ai mangé une fois, je m'en suis pas remis avant une semaine. J'ai même cru que j'allais mourir. Nan franchement je déconseille vraiment. Tout ce qui vient de Contraxia* d'ailleurs...** Poursuivit Korg d'un air songeur, mais honnêtement bienveillant à son égard.

\- Un faible sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Sigyn, échappant un léger rire sincère. **Non, je n'ai pas mangé un de ces ragoûts Korg.** Répondit-elle, amusée malgré elle.

\- **Hmm, d'accord, tant mieux. Ça va alors ?** Répliqua le Kronan soucieux.

\- **Oui ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.** Toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Tu sais, faut pas trop t'en vouloir, moi j't'en veux pas tu sais. Si on avait tué ma mère, moi aussi j'aurais voulu casser la figure à son assassin. Par contre si il tuait son petit-ami*, ça m'aurait pas empêcher de dormir...** Affirma gentiment Korg, se perdant comme d'habitude dans ses pensées. »

Sigyn échappa un nouveau petit rire, plus franc. La bienveillance et la maladresse du Kronan lui remontait efficacement le moral, lui faisant oublier ses souvenirs et pensées sombres.

« Après un léger silence, Korg eut un petit sursaut, comme se rappelant de quelque chose. **Ah et tiens !** Il lui tendit alors une petite pierre qu'il avait taillé dans une de ses pierres friables qu'il semait constamment derrière lui, représentant un petit faucon. **Je me suis dis que ça te remonterais peut être le moral, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai put faire.** »

La Valkyrie saisit doucement la petite statuette qu'il lui offrit. La taille était cisaillée, comme dans du sylex, mais l'animal était très bien représenté et reconnaissable. Les reflets bleutés de la pierre donnait presque un côté noble à l'objet. Bien qu'elle soit jolie, ce n'était pas premièrement son aspect qui ampli Sigyn de réconfort, c'était le choix de l'animal, le faucon. Le rapace est et avait toujours été l'emblème de sa famille et plus particulièrement de sa mère Freya. L'attention de Korg à son égard ne pouvait pas plus lui remonter le moral.

« **...Merci Korg, merci beaucoup.** Affirma-t-elle doucement, tout en relevant les yeux vers lui, profondément reconnaissante, son visage semblant avoir repris des couleurs.

\- **Héhé, si ça te fais plaisir alors tout baigne ! Et culpabilise pas trop ok ?** Répondit Korg tout content, se grattant nonchalamment la tête, alors qu'il se redirigea calmement à son tour vers l'avant du vaisseau.»

Sigyn lui répondit en un faible hochement de tête, affichant un léger mais vrai sourire sincère, lui sous-entendant de ne pas s'inquiéter, même si elle n'en était pas certaines elle-même. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte et se focalise désormais sur les discussions des trois autres agents qui s'activaient dans le cockpit.

« **Vu les données, il semble avoir passé le trou de verre D5 du secteur Sigma.** Informa Amora, concentrée, les yeux braqués sur l'écran de contrôle, sur le qui-vive.

\- Alors que Brunehilde commençait à enclencher rapidement quelques commandes d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait encore sa bouteille d'alcool. **Le D5 ? Mais il mène à la frontière de la galaxie, y'a rien la bas mise à part-**. Enchaîna t-elle mollement.

- **La station Knowhere**. Compléta Loki presque froidement tant il était concentré.

\- **Knowhere ?** Questionna Amora, n'ayant jamais arpenté la galaxie comme Loki, Brunehilde ou Korg, avant qu'elle ne soit engagé comme agent .

\- Prestement, Loki pianota à son tour sur le mini écran de contrôle, comme répertoriant les données fournies par le radar. **Une colonie minière qui s'est installé sur un ancien crâne de celestial décapité, exploitant ses matières organiques pour produire entre autre des batteries ou des armes.** D'un geste sec, il enregistra les données dans l'ordinateur de bord. **Quel idiot de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.** Continua-t-il une légère teinte d'agacement dans la voix, se dirigeant vers son poste de pilotage aux côtés de Brunehilde, alors que Amora ne répondit que par une expression de dégoût à l'entente du mot 'crâne décapité '.

\- **Tu nous apprends rien Laquais, on sait que t'es un crétin fini.** Déclara Brunehilde sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil, le provoquant de nouveau délibérément alors qu'elle reposait sa bouteille d'alcool pour reprendre pleinement les commandes.

\- S'étant installé dans son siège, il se tourna vers sa copilote d'un air exaspéré, mais décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation, levant les yeux au ciel, réveillant à son tour les systèmes de pilotage de son poste. **Cependant l'absence de gouvernement et de règles en a fait un des pires refuge de hors-la-loi et contrebandiers de la galaxie.** Continua-t-il néanmoins d'expliquer à Amora.

\- **Oh ça ouais, tu peux le dire.** Confirma Brunehilde d'un ton amusé.

- **Formidable...** Ajouta Amora, le ton respirant l'ironie et le dépit.

\- **Et il n'y a qu'un endroit à Knowhere ou on est susceptible de trouver ce genre de matière rares.** Cogita le Dieu, une idée précise derrière la tête.

\- **Ou ça ?** Questionna Sigyn sérieusement, qui s'était alors approché plutôt discrètement à l'avant du vaisseau, décidant de se secouer un peu suite aux discussions qu'elle eut avec Loki et Korg, reprenant petit à petit confiance en elle.

\- Loki tenta de contenir une mine surprise quand il remarqua la présence de la valkyrie, tout comme les trois autres, mais prirent soin de ne pas souligner son changement de comportement inattendu . **Le musée du collectionneur, Taneleer Tivan.** Répondit il calmement.

\- Brunehilde poussa un soupir de dépit. **Je me serais bien passé de croiser un autre Tivan, l'autre tordu de Sakaar m'a largement suffit.** Grogna t-elle **  
**  
- **A qui le dis-tu.** Marmonna t-il, haussant les sourcils d'un air médusé alors qu'il pressa la manette d'accélération.

\- **J'espère qu'il fait pas combattre des types dans des arènes lui aussi...** S'inquiéta Korg, ayant pris place dans son siège derrière eux.

\- **Non, c'est juste un bel escroc mégalomane n'agissant que par intérêt**. Répondit Loki, l'air agacé, se souvenant des rares fois ou il avait eut à faire à lui.

- **Bon, il n'y a donc aucune raison que tu ne t'entendes pas avec lui aussi alors !** Se moqua Brunehilde, toujours sans daigner jeter un regard à son copilote par provocation. »

Le Dieu ne prit également pas la peine de se tourner vers elle, ferma deux secondes les yeux pour contenir son exaspération, se contentant de soupirer bruyamment afin de faire passer le message. Brunehilde ricana, fière que sa moquerie fonctionne encore une fois, tout en finissant de calibrer les dernières données de localisation.  
Les deux filles à l'arrière s'interrogèrent du regard, ne comprenant pas précisément de quoi parlaient les deux pilotes, puis elles s'installèrent à leurs tour dans leurs sièges, alors que le moteur du Boréale gronda un peu plus fort, s'apprêtant à passer le trou de verre qui les mènerait à la station minière la moins fréquentable de la galaxie.

* * *

.

.

Les vibrations typiques lors de passages de trou de verre cessèrent. Le vaisseau sortit de la distorsion spatiale pour déboucher dans l'une des zones les plus stériles de leurs galaxie. Trop peu d'étoiles, trop peu de système solaire aux années lumières carré pour considérer cette zone de la voie lactée comme accueillante. Cependant devant la vitre du cockpit, seul se dessinait l'ombre imposante de la station Knowhere, la carcasse flottante du crâne, errant parmi une ceinture d'astéroïde sur un fond de nuages cosmiques gazeux. Les traits de l'antique créature étaient encore distinguables malgré l'amoncellement de bâtiment construit à l'intérieur comme à sa surface .  
Le Boréale s'engouffra dans l'entrée de la station, passant dans ce qui semblait être anciennement l'immense orbite de la créature, dévoilant la colossale et dense colonie construite à même les flancs interne du crâne. Un cumul complexe et chaotique de bâtiment métalliques aux aspects rouillés et crasseux s'entassaient dans une agglomération compacte . De nombreux modules miniers grouillaient de toute part, creusant et forant les parois osseuses à la recherche de matière organiques à exploiter, tel une fourmilière en constante activité. En contre bas, les rues tortueuses et poisseuses clignotaient de tout un tas de néons commerciaux, promouvant leurs établissements : stands de pièces démontés, bars à pari ou épicerie douteuses. On distinguait également des cuves de liquide céphalo-rachidiens aux teintes jaunes fluo brassées par des employés dans des arrières cours.  
Alors que d'autres vaisseaux entre autre Epsiloniens ou encore Sarks, venant des quatre coins de la galaxie, allaient et venaient dans la station, le Boréale rejoignit le spatio-port attelé au centre de la colonie. Le vaisseau Asgardien se gara , s'amarrant au verrou mit à disposition, provoquant un grincement sourd à l'intérieur du cockpit.

« **Regardez.** Affirma Brunehilde, interpellant les autres Agents, leurs montrant d'un signe de tête un vaisseau garé à plusieurs mètres de la, pendant qu'elle mettait le moteur en veille. **Le vaisseau Wakandais. Il est ici.**

 **\- Merveilleux, et comment va-on faire pour remettre la main sur lui dans ce bourbier fétide ?** Demanda l'enchanteresse d'un ton frisant le dégoût.

\- **Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ai déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherche, dans le cas contraire, il ne peut se trouver qu'aux alentours du musée. Mais que ce soit pour lui ou pour nous, ce n'est pas aussi simple d'accéder aux quartiers de Tivan, c'est lui qui gère tout ici.** Répondit Loki, finissant de verrouiller quelques commandes, pour se lever de son siège.

\- **Si il trouve avant qu'on arrive, ce sera comme un coup de pied dans une fourmilière, on ne tardera pas à le savoir.** Commenta Brunehilde à son tour, levant un sourcil, alors qu'elle quittait son siège pour aller s'équiper de sa Dragonfang.

\- **C'est pour ça que j'ose croire qu'il ne sait pas exactement ou chercher pour l'instant. Il doit manquer d'informations, sinon il aurait déjà fait un carnage, il ne faut pas traîner.** Conclu Loki sérieusement, pensif, comme établissant une stratégie future dans sa tête

 **\- Autrement dit il faut comme demander audience à ce collectionneur ou quoi ?** Continua Amora, d'un ton agacé et condescendant.

\- **En quelque sorte oui.** Rétorqua Loki dans un soupir pensif. **  
**  
- **Tu sembles bien connaître cet endroit à ce que je vois.** Remarqua froidement Sigyn, d'un ton cependant distant, s'empêchant visiblement de paraître méprisante comme elle aurait été habituellement.

\- **Disons que, j'y suis passé...quelque fois**. Esquiva rapidement Loki, le regard fuyant, voulant clore ce sujet au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas spécialement s'étaler dessus, alors qu'il ouvrit la marche lorsque les portes automatiques du vaisseau s'ouvrirent »

Sigyn s'empêcha de lui en demander plus, se contenta de pincer les lèvres, perplexe, mais raisonnable pour cette fois, entreprenant à son tour de sortir du Boréale. Les autres ne rajoutèrent rien de plus également, mise à part un léger haussement de sourcil de la part de Brunehilde, puis le suivirent dehors. Tandis qu'il traversèrent le spatio-port, ils remarquèrent au passage, que le vaisseau wakandais avait l'air d'en avoir pris un coup, ce genre d'engin Midgardien n'était pas conçu pour de longs trajets spatiaux, et la carlingue avait subit quelques dégâts sûrement dut au passage dans le trou de verre. Il était peu probable que Gorr repartirait avec, ils en conclurent rapidement qu'un autre vol de vaisseau serait à prévoir pour la créature.  
Il s'engouffrèrent dans les rues dites marchandes et illuminés de la station. Pataugeant dans une fine gadoue, des ordures diverses traînant le long des caniveaux rudimentaires. Les divers contrebandiers à leurs stands, haranguaient la foule de leurs voix rocailleuses, vantant la qualité de leurs produits pour la plupart volés. Des ivrognes s'exclamaient à la sortie d'un pub miteux, l'un d'eux lançant violemment sa bouteille encore à moitié pleine sur le mur d'une échoppe qui vint exploser en mille morceaux. Quelques orlonis* fouillaient les poubelles bruyamment, avant de se faire chasser à coup de tuyau par le gérant d'une épicerie miteuse. Des enfants sillonnaient la rue, mendiant quelque pièces aux passants, si ce n'était pas pour leurs faire les poches furtivement. Prés d'une quinzaine de race différentes occupaient la colonie, étant considérée comme le carrefour de la contrebande de la voie lactée. Certains regards renfrognés et curieux se posèrent sur le groupe d'Asgardiens qui remontait la rue, ne voyant que trop peu souvent cette race considérée comme noble traîner à Knowhere. Soudainement un sifflement rustre et caractéristique s'éleva non loin , un groupe de trois hommes se tenait devant la devanture d'un stand de nourriture bon marché, semblant poser un regard salace sur Amora à l'arrière du groupe.

« **Hééh, ma belle ! C'est d'visite à Knowhere ? Ce te dirais qu'on aille chez moi histoire de-.** Interpella l'un d'eux, d'un ton gras, mais n'ayant cependant pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

L'enchanteresse expira bruyamment, leur jeta un regard noir avant de leurs lancer un sort d'un geste rapide, qui souda leurs bouches, les empêchant de déblatérer davantage. Les quatre autres agents se lancèrent mollement un regard, comme habitués de ce genre de comportement de la part de la magicienne, Ils n'y prêtèrent très vite plus d'attention, continuant leurs chemins, alors que les trois hommes paniquaient de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir leur clapets, tandis que Amora leurs tournait de nouveau le dos d'un air fièrement ennuyé.

« **Et donc ou allons nous ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas se rendre chez ce collectionneur directement.** Demanda alors Sigyn tout en marchant, scrutant les alentours, presque sur le qui-vive au cas ou elle apercevrait Gorr au détour d'une ruelle malfamé.

\- **Chez l'un de ses principaux intermédiaire, le patron du pub Boot of Jemiah au centre ville. On rentrera en contact avec Tivan via lui.** Assura Loki, le regard tout aussi attentif aux environs.

\- **Si on passe par un pub, vous m'empêcherez pas de prendre une pinte j'vous le garantie.** Affirma Brunehilde nonchalamment. »

Loki et Sigyn lancèrent un regard presque désespéré à Brunehilde qui les suivait de quelques pas derrière eux l'air détachée. Le groupe passa ensuite un carrefour agité, toujours sous les regards des habitants et commerçants curieux, pour le moins attiré par leurs accoutrements caractéristique de leurs races. Quelques minutes de marche suffirent pour qu'ils arrivent non loin de leurs destination, apercevant désormais la devanture illuminée du Boot of Jemiah.

« **Tiens donc...Laquais, regarde ça.** Interpella Brunehilde à l'intention de Loki, alors qu'elle venait de se stopper devant un écran publicitaire surplombé d'un logo 'Tivan' à moitié rouillé qui déblatérait un slogan en boucle. »

 _Changez de vie sur Sakaar !  
Devenez célèbre, faites la fête et participez au grand tournoi des gladiateurs !  
« __**Je suis le Grand-maître ! Seras-tu mon prochain champion ? Si c'est le cas, fais vite, une grande vie t'attends ~**_ _»  
Un monde de divertissement fait pour vous ! Offert par notre Grand-maître !  
Uniquement sur la planète Sakaar du groupe Tivan ! Coordonnées 6X-58 Système Tayo  
Ne ratez pas votre chance !_

La vidéo publicitaire projetait des couleurs criardes, alternant écriteaux animés et images de la planète. Une voix off féminine vantait les prestations de Sakaar. Le Grand-maître apparaissait au milieu de l'annonce, toujours égal à lui même, excentrique et frivole, alors qu'il faisait en sorte de s'adresser à celui qui regardait cette publicité.  
Les visages des deux asgardiens prirent une expression déconfites au fur et à mesure que l'annonce défilait, tandis que les trois autres agents s'avancèrent calmement derrière eux, curieux de leurs sujet d'attentions.

« **J'en aurais presque la nausée...** Marmonna Loki qui venait de prendre conscience d'un air dépité de ce qu'il regardait , le regard désespérément accroché sur la décadence que lui offrait cette annonce.

- **Héh mais c'est le Grand-maître !** Percuta enfin Korg derrière eux.

- **Il faut croire qu'il continue son petit manège de tournoi...** Ajouta dans un même ton Brunehilde, ne prenant même pas la peine de se tourner vers Loki, un regard blasé toujours posé sur l'écran.

\- **De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?** Clama Amora d'un ton légèrement agacé, leurs lançant un regard exaspéré, après avoir interrogé du regard Sigyn, qui lui fit comprenne qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle d'un haussement d'épaule désintéressée. »

Le Prince et la Valkyrie finirent par se lancer un bref regard dépité, se comprenant silencieusement.

« **Longue histoire.** Affirmèrent-ils étonnement en même temps, tout en se retournant vers Amora, encore dégoûtés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. »

Les deux Asgardiens ne rajoutèrent rien de plus, s'éloignèrent du panneau clignotant, puis ouvrir de nouveau la marche vers le pub qui se trouvait désormais à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Laissant Amora et Sigyn, un air dubitatif accroché au visage.

(Ambiance sonore conseillée : Savant – Prototype)

La façade du Boot of Jemiah avait un aspect aussi rouillé que les bâtiments voisins. Aux allures de carcasse de vaisseau qui ressemblait plus à un patchwork de tas de ferrailles assemblés, Le néon de la devanture illuminait le porche d'un lueur rougeâtre tandis que la musique résonnait depuis l'intérieur. Des groupes d'ivrognes de races galactiques en tout genre festoyaient bruyamment aux alentours, certains suivant mollement du regard le groupe d'Asgardiens qui passait l'entrée nonchalamment.  
L'établissement était pratiquement salle comble, notamment à cause des paris de course d'Orlonis organisés régulièrement ici. L'intérieur était plus ou moins sombre, tamisé par des néons ou lumières noires qui rajoutaient une dose de chaos au lieu. Les hurlements des parieurs ivres qui tapaient du poing sur la table provoquaient chez les nuisibles galactiques des cris stridents, le tout sur fond des basses de la musique, offrait un doux brouhaha qui vibrait sur les murs métalliques du bar. Des clients rassemblés au fond de la salle, jouaient aux cartes ou autres jeux d'argents tandis que d'autres s'avalaient des choppes entières d'alcool de contrebande au comptoir.  
Le groupe d'Agents traversèrent rapidement la foule enjouée, guidés par Loki, se faufilant dans l'entrée tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Le Dieu les mena jusque devant un petit comptoir aux allures de guichet non loin de l'entrée, étant en réalité le bureau du patron du bar, également videur de son propre établissement. Derrière ce comptoir, un Autocron* massif était assis nonchalamment sur un siège à moitié décrépi, un coude posé sur le bureau, un cure dent en bouche qui avait plus la taille d'une cuillère à café, observant calmement du coin de l'oeil ses clients. La tête de l'énergumène à la peau bleuâtre et au visage boursouflé touchait pratiquement le plafond tant sa taille était grande, presque deux mètres cinquante de haut et un mètre et demi de large était avachi dans ce petit vestibule étroit. Le regard du mastodonte se posa alors sur le groupe d'Asgardiens qui s'avançaient vers lui, reconnaissant vraisemblablement l'un d'entre eux.

« **Mais qui voila... Odinson.** Marmonna t-il d'une grosse voix rauque tout en se reculant dans son siège. **Je me disais bien ça f'sait un moment qu'on avait pas vu traîner ta trogne d'arnaqueur péteux dans le coin.** Continua-t-il une fois que le groupe se trouvait en face de lui, d'un ton presque méprisant.

\- Loki se stoppa devant le comptoir, le reste du groupe derrière lui. Il détourna une demie-seconde un regard accompagné d'un faux petit soupir d'amusement, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. **Il est vrai, j'avais pour ainsi dire plusieurs affaires à régler**. Répondit le Dieu, pour l'instant bizarrement à l'aise malgré la remarque peu avantageuse du patron.

\- Le videur échappa calmement un léger rire rauque. **Tu traînes plus avec les filles de Thanos à ce que j'vois.** Tandis qu'il jaugeait le reste du groupe d'un coup d'œil rapide. **C'est vrai que t'étais retourné au bercaille et avais trahis l'ordre noir avant la mort du Titan fou. C'était culotté petit.** Continua-t-il tranquillement d'une légère mou, tout en se penchant d'un air détaché sur le côté pour jeter son cure-dent afin d'en récupérer un nouveau dans une boite rouillé sur le bureau. »

Le Dieu sentit alors les regards suspicieux de ses subordonnées se poser sur lui, notamment celui de Sigyn qui se traduisait par un léger froncement de sourcil, ainsi que celui de Brunehilde qui au contraire s'illustrait par un haussement presque hautain.  
 **  
**« S'empêchant de croiser le regard insistant des valkyries, subitement un poil nerveux. **Merci...** Commença t-il, restant en suspens. **Et non comme tu peux le voir j'ai changé de fréquentations. Mais dis moi, tu as l'air en forme depuis ?** Se ressaisit-il d'un sourire faux.

\- Après s'être gratté la gencive avec son cure dent d'un air distrait, le patron du bar cracha subitement par terre derrière le comptoir, provoquant un petit sursaut de dégoût chez Loki, pour reposer mollement son regard sur lui. **T'éloignes pas du sujet gringalet, y'a un paquet de types qui veulent encore ta peau après que tu les ai roulé, alors fais gaffe ou tu mets les pattes.** Annonça-t-il calmement d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Le Dieu déglutis furtivement sentant les regards pesant dans son dos **Je...ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Mentit-il, gardant néanmoins la tête haute.

\- Un bref rire rauque amusé s'échappa de la gorge du videur. **Bon, qu'est ce qui t'amènes toi et ta clic ?** Changea t-il alors de sujet, reprenant un air pensif tout en continuant de se curer les canines.

\- Loki s'éclaircit la voix après avoir fait l'erreur de croiser furtivement le regard de Sigyn. **Nous souhaitons voir le collectionneur .**

 **\- Voir Tivan ?** Un nouveau rire gutturale résonna entre ses lèvres. **Perds pas ton temps, il te recevra pas juste pour un de tes caprices, tu le sais très bien.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas venu le voir pour discuter du cours de la bourse, mais pour lui faire une offre.** Commença-t-il, confiant, marquant une courte pause. **Qui devrait rudement l'intéresser**. »

Les autres Agents se tournèrent vers lui, bien que tentant de garder un semblant de discrétion, ils comprirent que Loki avait encore établi un plan seul, sans leurs en parler au préalable. Les deux Valkyries prirent néanmoins soin de cacher leurs mécontentements afin que leurs chances ne tombent pas à l'eau, n'ayant pas le choix de lui laisser une fois de plus gérer la situation. Il avait toujours eut cette manie d'agir en solo, n'ayant jamais eut l'habitude de travailler en équipe, et avait encore parfois beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire.

« Le mastodonte échappa un nouveau rire. **Des Asgardiens qui se lancent dans la contrebande, on aura tout vu.** Il se pencha un peu vers le dieu, d'un air plus sombre, s'appuyant d'un bras sur le comptoir. **Si c'est encore un de tes coups fourrés Odinson, crois moi, tu le regretteras**. Semblant peu crédule malgré les apparences.

\- **Allons, tu n'as aucune raison d'être méfiant, je ne t'ai jamais causé le moindre tord.** Répondit t-il calmement, un léger sourire en coin, regardant le videur dans les yeux, le défiant presque. Gardant la tête froide alors que l'adrénaline du mensonge lui faisait agréablement bouillir le sang une fois de plus.

\- **Oh c'est vrai, aucune raison...** Murmura discrètement Sigyn à l'intention de Brunehilde d'un ton bourré de sarcasme. »

La générale valkyrie lui répondit par un léger sourire en coin d'un air complice. Le Dieu entendit néanmoins la remarque de Sigyn, se tournant vers elle légèrement alors que le videur semblait de nouveau distrait, pensif. Il lui lança un rapide regard de reproche, sous-entendant qu'elle ne l'aidait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de croiser le regard de la valkyrie qu'elle détourna le sien, faisant semblant d'observer autour d'elle, l'ignorant comme si de rien n'était.

« **Heureusement pour toi, ou je t'aurais sans hésiter broyer ton crâne de petite princesse.** Finit par dire le patron calmement, néanmoins aux accents menaçants, un regard lointain et contemplatif sur son cure dent qu'il tenait désormais dans sa main. »

Le surnom donné par le videur étira un sourire sur le visage de Brunehilde, amusée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le surnommer ainsi. La réaction de Loki se traduisit par une maîtrise de lui-même, déglutis furtivement fasse à la menace, mais garda son sang-froid face à la provocation, inspirant profondément alors qu'il entendait les ricanements de la valkyrie à ses côtés, se forçant de l'ignorer.

« **Bon, très bien, laisse moi vérifier la marchandise et j'vous met en contact.** Finit par dire le patron du pub, acceptant malgré sa crédulité, cassant le silence pesant entre eux, se tournant de nouveau vers Loki. »

Le Dieu prit une légère inspiration, probablement de soulagement que la montagne accepte de rentrer dans son petit jeu malgré lui. Cependant, rien n'était encore gagner d'avance, Loki dansait sur une corde raide, comme à son habitude, mais il n'avait pas trouver meilleur moyen d'obtenir une audience avec le collectionneur. D'un geste fluide, il fit apparaître de ce même petit vortex qui lui permettait de dissimuler des objets, un petit lingot d'un métal luisant, presque bleuté. Le Dieu était conscient que le videur le connaissait en tant que mage et n'allait pas se poser de questions sur sa manière d'entreposer magiquement les objets.

« **De l'Uru* raffiné véritable, directement importé des forges de Nidavellir** Annonça calmement Loki. »

Le regard de Sigyn se fit plus perçant quand elle observa l'objet qui flottait entre les mains du Dieu. Elle avait appris à ses dépens à se familiariser avec la plus haute magie de son ancien mari durant ce temps, elle était sûrement la seule, ainsi que la défunte reine Frigga à savoir discerner les infimes détails qui différenciait les vrais objets des illusions quasi parfaite de Loki. Il était le seul qu'elle connaissait capable de créer des illusions si puissantes qu'elles demeuraient physiques aux yeux des piégés. Amora n'était elle même pas dupe, étant consciente des capacités du mage suprême de son ordre, se montrant peu surprise. Brunehilde eut un léger doute pendant un instant, pensant réellement qu'il était aller piller les réserves d'Uru d'Asgard, les gardant jalousement comme monnaie d'échange, mais se ravisa vite quand elle traduisit les regards des deux autres filles qui n'avaient pas l'air inquiètes.  
Le Prince fit léviter l'objet jusqu'au videur, qui le saisit mollement après une légère hésitation. L'objet ne disparu pas entre ces doigts, la était toute la subtilité des illusions de Loki.

« **Seul Asgard possède des accords avec la forge stellaire, nous donnant accès à ce précieux métal, tu le sais j'imagine. Sa valeur est inestimable.** Continua-t-il, tel un promoteur immobilier ventant les mérites et raretés de sa marchandise. »

Le videur observa l'objet sous toutes ses coutures silencieusement. Loki ne laissait paraître aucune faiblesses malgré ses efforts à maintenir la puissante illusion intacte, devant également jouer sur la psyché du manipulé.

« **Hm...bien.** Finit par dire le patron après une longue réflexion, tout en rendant l'objet à Loki. **Je vais informer Tivan de ton offre, vous devriez le voir ce soir. Patientez dans le bar, une de ses servantes viendra vous chercher.** Conclu t-il finalement, les chassant mollement de la main alors qu'il allumait un communicateur accroché à un mur. »

Le Dieu, satisfait et soulagé, salua d'un rapide geste de tête le patron en guise de remerciements, pour ainsi tourner les talons, s'éloignant de l'office, dirigeant le groupe vers un coin du bar.

« **T'as d'la chance Laquais, t'auras pas droit à mes commentaires sur ce qui vient de se passer, parce que ma pinte m'appelle.** Affirma subitement la générale Valkyrie, tout en pointant du doigt le Dieu, s'éloignant nonchalamment du groupe sans dire un mot de plus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir du bar d'un pas sur. »

Le Dieu de la malice fit mine de l'ignorer ouvrant la marche vers une table miraculeusement disponible dans un coin du bar, tandis que le lingot d'Uru disparaissait dans sa main dans un écran vert.

« **Tu aurais put nous informer de ton plan**. Affirma froidement Sigyn sans le regarder.

\- Loki soupira violemment, comme un enfant exaspéré qu'on le réprimande. **Épargne moi tes remarques s'il te plaît, ça a fonctionné, qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus ?**

\- **D'arrêter de toujours agir seul, c'est trop te demander ?** Rétorqua t-elle, s'empêchant cependant de s'énerver.

\- **J'agis seul quand j'estime qu'il est nécessaire de le faire.** Répliqua t-il, semblant vouloir le dernier mot, tandis qu'ils s'approchait de la table.

\- **Parce que c'était nécessaire ici ?** Finit par s'énerver légèrement Sigyn, souhaitant également avoir le dernier mot.

\- **Bon c'est fini les querelles de couple ?!** S'interposa soudainement Amora, semblant exaspérée par leurs début de disputes pour des broutilles. »

Les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent, semblant offusqués mais ne trouvant rien à répondre. Sigyn lança un regard de reproche à Amora suite à son sous-entendu déplacé, dont ils avaient toujours tous tendance à vouloir souligner son union passée dont le sujet l'insupportait. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, presque boudeurs, sans dire un mot, heureusement pour eux le tintamarre des parieurs et ivrognes tout autour animait leurs silences. Ils observèrent brièvement Brunehilde à l'autre bout de la pièce, assise au bar, déjà en train de se siphonner joyeusement une énorme pinte d'un alcool aux teintes violettes, tout en plaisantant bruyamment avec le barman.

« **Les filles de Thanos hein. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu connais si bien cette endroit.** Ne put finalement s'empêcher de continuer Sigyn, cassant le silence entre eux, semblant comme écœurée, sans regarder celui à qui elle s'adressait.

\- **C'est pas ce que tu crois, il nous envoyait ici rechercher des informations sur les pierres d'infinités.** Répondit Loki après un long soupir d'exaspération.

\- **Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu avais aidé ce fou furieux, j'avais presque oublié** ! S'emporta t-elle d'un ton ironique.

\- **Héh héh soyez cools les potes, tout se déroule comme prévu non ? J'aime pas les disputes moi, ça me fout le cafard, aller soyez sympa.** Intervint alors Korg, évitant que la discussion ne s'envenime, voyant que Amora semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'empêcher la dispute. »

La Valkyrie se résigna malgré elle de continuer d'alimenter la discussion suite à l'intervention de Korg. Croisant les bras, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise tout en détournant les yeux, renfrognée . Loki remercia furtivement Korg d'un coup d'œil soulagé, puis posa un coude contre le rebord de la table, appuyant sa tête dans sa main, semblant presque fatigué de leurs péripéties.  
Alors que les quatre agents se terraient dans un mutisme gênant, Brunehilde finit par débarquer avec enthousiaste à leurs table, les bras encombrés de cinq pintes de cet alcool étrange.

« **Bon, on est dans un bar ou pas ? Je paye ma tournée ! Goûtez moi cette merveille, ça réveille !** Clama-t-elle tout en posant brutalement les choppes au milieu de la table, s'asseyant bruyamment sur sa chaise,

\- **Hm non merci, ça à l'air répugnant.** Répondit Amora, toujours les bras et les jambes croisées, assise sur sa chaise, se reculant tout en lançant un regard de dégoût vers l'alcool à la couleur étrange.

\- **Brunehilde, on a pas le temps pour ça.** Grommela mollement Loki dans un soupir, tenant son front dans sa main.

\- **On dirait du plasma de Sligs, c'était des gros insectes sur ma planète...** Commenta Korg, tout en observant également les choppes d'une mine intriguée mais peu confiante.

\- **Pff vous êtes rabat-joie, je m'en fous j'ai pas besoin de vous pour boire.** Marmonna Brunehilde, tout en buvant sa propre choppe.

\- **J'en suis**. Déclara alors Sigyn sèchement, tout en saisissant son verre qu'elle but également cul sec à la suite de sa générale. »

A la surprise générale, les trois autres agents regardèrent Sigyn faire, un poil abasourdi, surtout Loki qui pensait la connaître au point qu'elle n'était pas de cette trempe. Il suivit d'un air livide le liquide étrange descendre à grande vitesse au rythme de ses gorgées. Les deux valkyries reposèrent leurs choppes sur la table dans un claquement presque synchronisé.

« **Aaah ça c'est une vraie valkyrie !** Clama Brunehilde, fière de sa subordonnée tout en tapant sur la table. »

Sigyn garda deux secondes les yeux rivés sur sa choppe vide, pensive, le visage neutre, avant de lancer un regard de défi sombre et glacial à Loki qui la dévisageait étrangement, commençant ainsi une bataille de regard dont aucuns des deux ne semblait raisonnable de stopper.  
Leurs entrevues alcoolisée fut cependant subitement interrompue lorsque le porte d'entrée automatique du bar s'ouvrit soudainement, dévoilant une jeune Krylorienne* semblant remarquée des autres clients. La jeune fille portait une robe blanche et était coiffé de deux couettes. Elle s'approcha dans la salle par petits pas, les mains jointes, alors que les parieurs et autres alcooliques s'écartaient à son arrivé, créant un couloir au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait jusqu'à la table des Asgardien. La Jeune femme vint se stopper docilement devant eux, les saluant d'abord d'un geste de la tête.

« **Messire Odinson, je viens vous chercher pour mon maître.** S'adressa t-elle à Loki d'une voix distincte et monocorde. »

Les Agents affichèrent une expression suspendue tandis que les regards curieux des clients se posèrent malgré eux sur leur groupe, la grande majorité sachant la signification de l'arrivée de cette Kyrlorienne. Loki se figea quelque peu alors que la servante s'adressa à lui cordialement, avant de jeter quelque regards suspicieux autour, d'abord hésitant, pour finalement acquiescer silencieusement de la tête pour se lever calmement de son siège, invitant ses subordonnées à le suivre. La Krylorienne tourna les talons et ouvrit la marche, reprenant le couloir créé par les clients, une fois assurer que le groupe la suivait.

Ils sortirent ainsi du pub, s'engageant de nouveaux dans les rues malfamés de la station, suivant la petite chose à la peau rose qui les guidait calmement. Quelques rues plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment octogonale, plus haut et plus grand que la plupart des échoppes aux alentours, surplombé de ce qui semblait être une grande verrière en guise de toit. Le groupe d'Agents remarquèrent que plusieurs gros bras étaient postés à l'extérieur, comme assurant la sécurité du lieu, montant la garde devant ce qui était vraisemblablement le musée du collectionneur. La servante les guida à l'intérieur, passant la porte automatique de l'entrée après y avoir tapé un code et passé ses empreintes digitales sous un scanner. Les gardes les laissèrent passer docilement, les suivant néanmoins d'un regard de mise en garde, méprisant et patibulaire.

Un fois à l'intérieur, la Krylorienne leur présenta le musée tout les guidant parmi les couloirs, vantant les activités et pièces de collections que possédait la compagnie Tivan, tel était le protocole de bienvenue de la maison. De grandes rangées de vitrines de dimensions différentes étaient ainsi disposées à l'intérieur. Exposées tel des trophées de valeurs alors que de multiples êtres de races galactiques différentes était maintenues en vie chacune à l'intérieur d'un mètre carré de vitrine. Un Askavarien, un enfant Kree, un canidé midgardien, même un elfe noire était emprisonné dans l'une d'elle, attisant brièvement une légère méfiance parmi certains des Agents.  
Ils arrivèrent ainsi au centre du bâtiment, un homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu d'un grand manteau de fourrure à l'allure excentrique, était penché sur un bureau d'un air concentré, semblant expertiser quelque chose minutieusement, équipés de lunettes à loupes multiples digne d'un bijoutier. Il se redressa à l'arrivé des Agents, enlevant ses lunettes tout en les repliant calmement.

« **Je vous présente, Taneleer Tivan, le collectionneur**. Déclara alors la servante, leur présentant ainsi le maître des lieux, s'inclinant tout en s'écartant afin de laisser passer le groupe. »

Tandis que les agents s'avançaient vers lui, l'homme posa ses lunettes sur le bureau et exécuta une courbette étrange se voulant respectueuse devant l'arrivé, de ce qu'il devait estimer, des invités de marque, leur provoquant par la même occasion quelques interrogations.

« **Asgardiens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.** Dit-il d'une voix calme tout en se redressant. **Toujours un honneur de recevoir un membre de lignée royale, ravi de vous revoir Prince Loki.** S'inclina t-il légèrement de nouveau s'adressant directement au dieu, d'un ton étrange.

\- **Je vous remercie, un grand plaisir que vous ayez accepté de nous accueillir.** Répondit calmement Loki

\- **Plaisir partagé votre majesté.** Acquiesçant de nouveau légèrement, d'un air respectueux exagéré, semblant bien trop servile pour être sincère. »

Le Dieu n'était cependant pas dupe, Tivan avait tout intérêt de se montrer sous son meilleur jour lorsqu'il traitait avec ses clients, mais il n'en pensait bien évidemment pas un mot. La flatterie était son arme préférée, mais sa capacité à mentir était moindre, ce qui inspirait presque un sentiment douloureux chez le Dieu de la malice à constater de si mauvais mensonges.

« **Vous...avez une offre à me faire parait- il ?** Continua Tivan de cette voix toujours aussi calme néanmoins aux teintes reflétant un fond d'impatience.

\- **Effectivement, un échange pour être exact. Cependant je voulais m'assurer que vous possédiez bien ce que je cherche.** Annonça le Dieu d'un ton cordial, tout sourire.

\- **Avez-vous le lingot d'Uru raffiné ?** Insista le collectionneur, semblant bien trop intéressé par le métal.

\- **Parfaitement.** Affirma Loki, alors qu'il le fit apparaître entre ses mains, dans ce même petit vortex. »

Le regard du collectionneur s'illumina d'une étincelle fascinée, les yeux brillants d'envie rivé sur l'objet. Il s'avança alors de quelque pas, comme aimanté, se montrant un peu trop entreprenant, tendant lentement une main hésitante vers le métal. Le Dieu de la malice coupa court à son attraction, faisant de nouveau disparaître le lingot entre ses mains, sans cacher un petit sourire amusé de la situation.

« **Pas si vite Tivan, ne soyez pas si impatient.** Annonça le Dieu d'un ton mesquin.

\- Se reculant d'un pas, joignant ses mains tout en s'inclinant légèrement de nouveau en guise d'excuse. **Que cherchez vous exactement...votre majesté ?**

\- **Possédez vous une pierre de vie ?** Demanda alors Loki, plissant les yeux sur la prochaine réaction de son interlocuteur, s'apprêtant à lire le mensonge ou non.

\- **Non, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en acquérir une à mon grand regret.** Commença t-il, alors qu'il fit quelques pas vers sa droite. **Elles sont exclusivement gardées par certains gouvernements galactiques, vous m'en voyez navré.** Continua-t-il, se stoppant pour de nouveau lui faire face, joignant ses mains.

\- Loki vit que l'homme ne sembla pas mentir. **A vrai dire, je m'en doutais.** Échappa un petit rire amusé. **Très bien, et...de l'essence vitale de celestial ?** Se voulant plus sérieux.

\- Tivan se raidit l'espace d'une demie seconde. **Navré, je ne possède pas ce genre de substance également.** »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Loki pour distinguer le vrai du faux, et il ne suffisait pas d'être un expert en la matière pour le détecter.

« **Allons, Tivan. Vous n'alliez tout de même pas croire que votre mensonge passerait avec moi ?** Le ton du Dieu avait soudainement prit une teinte plus sombre.

\- Le Collectionneur sembla réaliser son erreur dans la seconde, se figea puis s'inclina de pus belle, faisant mine de se soumettre. **Mes plus plates excuses votre altesse, j'en possède effectivement une fiole, mais elle n'est pas à vendre.** S'empressa t-il de corriger.

\- Un léger tic de frustration crispa le visage de Loki, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tivan ne veuille pas se séparer de ce dont Gorr convoitait. Le Dieu estimait qu'il aurait été plus simple d'avoir l'objet en leurs possessions, afin de mieux attiré le fugitif jusqu'à eux. **Cependant, c'est exactement ce que je suis venu chercher.** Répondit-t-il, plus sérieux, sentant que son plan allait peut être partir en vrille.

\- **Je regrette, elle n'est pas à vendre.** Le ton du collectionneur se fit à son tour plus obscure.

\- **Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix.** Se montrant insistant, tentant de se servir de sa position de Prince d'Asgard.

\- **N'insistez pas, Loki Odinson.** Affirma sèchement Tivan, abandonnant subitement les titres de noblesses et tons solennel, tombant le masque respectueux. Il s'approcha doucement et naturellement de son bureau, pour y presser discrètement un bouton dissimulé sous le meuble.

\- **Je vous ordonne de me remettre cette fiole Tivan, cela vaut mieux pour vous.** Commença à s'offusquer Loki, décidant d'utiliser la menace.

\- **Je ne suis pas sous les ordres d'Asgard, Dieu de la Malice. Partez, l'offre est annulée.**

\- **Je ne suis pas non plus sous les vôtres, je ne partirais pas sans cette fiole, soyez en sur.** Siffla Loki alors qu'il fit quelques pas vers le collectionneur d'un air déterminé. »

Tivan sembla dans l'instant quelque peu intimidé par les menaces de l'Asgardien, il se recula de quelques pas, se plaçant derrière son bureau, cherchant à établir une distance de sécurité entre eux deux, sur le qui-vive. Soudainement, de multiples gardes apparurent silencieusement tout autour d'eux, sortant de derrière les rangées de vitrines, les encerclant totalement. Ils commencèrent alors calmement à resserrer leurs formations autour du groupe d'Agents. Des races d'aliens exclusivement grandes et taillés, posant un regard intimidant sur les Asgardiens et leur Kronan, certains armés de massues et autres armes lourdes. Les Agents se rassemblèrent tout aussi lentement, presque dos à dos dans une formation défensive, les quatre autres constatant que la situation venait de partir en vrille.

« **J'ai dis...partez.** Conclu froidement le collectionneur qui avait repris assurance, maintenant convenablement escorté. »

\- Loki se recula, constatant que Tivan ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité et surtout, que son plan avait plus ou moins partiellement échoué. Cependant, par fierté et aussi par obligation pour retrouver Gorr il s'entêta comme à son habitude. **Hors de question.** Affirma t-il tout aussi froidement, borné, tout en sondant le collectionneur du regard, le défiant ouvertement.

\- **Loki...** Marmonna sèchement Sigyn sonnant comme un nouveau reproche sur fond de mise en garde, qui se recula elle aussi à son tour, jetant des coups d'œil méfiant aux gardes autour d'eux.

- **Euh, on devrait pas...laisser tomber ?** Ajouta Korg d'un air inquiet, alors qu'il commençait à dégainer malgré lui son fusil dans son dos. »

Le son de la Dragonfang de Brunehilde résonna dans un lent et léger sifflement, alors qu'elle se décidait à la dégainer lentement sans se poser de question, sentant la tension monter dans un souffle d'air. Les iris d'Amora se mirent à briller légèrement d'une lueur étrange, témoignant de la magie qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser.

« **Messieurs**. S'adressa alors Tivan à ses gardes du corps. **Ne ménagez pas votre force.** Continua-t-il calmement. **Les Asgardiens sont difficiles à dompter.** »

La mâchoire du Dieu de la Malice se serra, commençant à envisager l'éventualité immédiate d'un affrontement inévitable, signifiant surtout une monstrueuse perte de temps. Sigyn dégaina à son tour, malgré son envie dévorante de réprimander Loki une fois de plus, les reproches au bord des lèvres.

« **Attrapez les.** Annonça Tivan d'un ton glacial, illustrant ses propos d'un geste leste de la main.»

Aussitôt, la vingtaine de gardes s'exécutèrent en grognant, s'approchant de plus belle, resserrant leurs cercle de vigiles autour du groupe d'un air menaçant. Tivan s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, laissant faire ses larbins, observant la scène de loin sans pour le moins abandonner un air méfiant et peu rassuré. Tandis que Korg décrocha son fusil laser de son dos, le chargeant d'un geste sec malgré un air inquiet, huit dagues bleutées venait d'apparaître, orbitant déjà autour du Dieu de la Malice. Les cinq agents resserrant leurs rangs, presque dos à dos, les mastodontes passèrent ainsi à l'attaque.  
Les sorts d'Amora ripostèrent dans l'instant, provoquant comme une onde de choc qui propulsa trois vigiles en arrière, dont deux vinrent traverser le verre des vitrines et finir leurs courses à plusieurs mètres. Deux autres gardes se jetèrent sur Brunehilde qui para habilement la masse métallique de l'un d'eux, pour balayer l'autre d'un coup de pied dans les jambes. Korg ouvrit le feu, tirant sur une portion des gardes qui commençaient à débarquer de derrière une rangée de reliques en tout genre, ne lésinant pas sur la gâchette. Sigyn s'occupa des ennemis en face d'elle, esquiva leurs coups, pour grimper habilement sur l'une des vitrines afin de bondir sur l'un d'eux, l'assommant d'un coup de pied sauté avant de planter son glaive dans le flanc d'un autre. Voyant que leurs cibles montraient une résistance accrue , deux des gardes plus en arrière dégainèrent des armes à feu, puis tirèrent, mais les lasers disparurent dans un sifflement cristallin lorsqu'elles furent interceptés par plusieurs dagues bleutées, déviant les projectiles dans les murs. Loki leur jeta un regard noir alors que les poignards revinrent docilement graviter autour de lui, pour mieux les projeter de nouveaux vers ses adversaires, se plantant tel des flèches dans le torse des mastodontes.  
S'en suit alors une série d'affrontements, chacun des agents gérant un front, luttant pour que leurs opposants de les coinces pas. Très vite, plusieurs gardes firent de même, descendant de sortir les armes à feu. Les lasers filèrent de toute part, les tirs perdus, qui n'étaient pas interceptés par les dagues de Loki ou le bouclier d'Amora, ricochèrent et explosèrent les vitrines dans une pluie de verre. Les divers êtres, jusqu'ici emprisonnés à l'intérieur de celles ci, s'enfuirent, terrorisés, tandis que d'autres se terraient derrière des débris en tremblant au milieu de ce chaos.

« **Un plan d'une rare perfection Laquais !** Clama alors Brunhelide, à voix haute afin de se faire entendre dans cette cohue , ses mots suintant l'ironie, moqueuse, alors qu'elle paraît les coups d'un vigile, avant de lui décrocher la mâchoire d'une droite bien placé.

 **\- Un compliment d'une rare sincérité !**

Répliqua Loki d'un même ton, bien que plus exaspéré, ses dagues interceptant plusieurs tirs lasers autour d'eux à une vitesse folle.

 **\- Une qualité néanmoins plutôt rare chez toi !**

Compléta Sigyn froidement, alors qu'elle immobilisait un vigile, en lui coinçant la tête d'un bras.

\- **J'ai pas entendu ! Vous avez dis quoi ?!** Demanda fortement Korg, dans le vacarme que provoquait à la fois son fusil ainsi que les tirs lasers ennemis.

\- Loki tiqua, ignora Korg ainsi que les nouveaux piques qui lui étaient destinés. **J'adorais passer le reste de la soirée à vous écouter me lancer des reproches, mais je pense qu'il y a plus urgent à régler dans l'immédiat ?!** Affirma-t-il alors qu'il renversait une rangée de vitrine, d'une vague télé-kinésique d'un revers de main, sur un groupe de vigiles qui accourait vers eux.

\- **Ou est Tivan ?!** Demanda d'un ton grinçant Amora qui renvoyait tant bien que mal les tirs lasers sur les opposants à l'aide d'un bouclier magique. »

Dans la mêlée, Tivan s'était également mit à l'abri entre deux étagères, le collectionneur constatait avec effroi que les Asgardiens résistaient bien mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait et que la situation dégénérait. A l'entente de son nom, un léger vent de panique le poussa à entreprendre d'agir et de bouger de sa position avant que les Asgardiens ne mette la main sur lui, mais surtout sur la précieuse essence inestimable. Il se précipita vers son bureau à quatre pattes, ouvrant un tiroir rapidement, avant d'en soulever le double fond, saisissant une fiole d'un liquide nacré et brillant qui n'était autre que l'essence vitale de Celestial tant convoitée. Au même instant, Loki et Amora l'aperçurent derrière son bureau, leurs regards se croisèrent et le collectionneur s'empressa de décamper tel une poule devant une horde de renard, ordonnant d'un geste rapide à ses vigiles de le couvrir le temps de sa fuite. Le Dieu grinça des dents, cependant il eut à peine le temps d'avertir ses pairs et d'engager la poursuite qu'ils furent interceptés par le reste des vigiles, s'étant rassemblés devant eux, leurs barrant la route, formant un barrage de muscles et d'armes, avant d'ouvrir le feu dans la seconde qui suivit. Tous se jetèrent à couverts vers la position de repli la plus proche, esquivant la fusillade de peu.

« **Si on laisse Tivan filer et que Gorr le retrouve, c'est fichu !** Clama Loki au groupe, alors qu'il se trouvait derrière une des vitrines effondrée.

\- **Et que suggérez vous votre majesté ?** Siffla Brunehilde d'un ton méprisant, imitant presque le ton exagéré du collectionneur plus tôt, s'étant caché derrière une cage de fer au côté de Sigyn, à quelque mètre de leurs commandants, malgré les tintements métalliques des tirs ricochant au dessus de leurs têtes

\- **On fonce.** Répondit d'un ton sec Loki, agacé, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Amora, accroupie à quelques mètres de sa position. L'enchanteresse plissa les yeux, comprenant néanmoins ou il voulait en venir, sachant pourtant qu'il n'était pas du genre à engager ce style de stratégie, méthodes qui ressemblait plus à celles de son frère.

\- **Oh tu as entendu Sigyn, ton mari suggère que l'on fonce !** S'enthousiasma alors Brunehilde, comme saisissant une occasion rare, une étincelle ravie dans le regard, interpellant brièvement Sigyn à ses côtés dans un léger coup de coude, puis entreprit de sortir à découvert sans attendre, dans l'instant qui suivit.

\- **Ex-mari ! Vous le faites vraiment tous exprès bon sang !?** S'offusqua dans un premier temps Sigyn, accompagné d'un soupir d'agacement, avant qu'elle ne suive sa générale, énervée, mais néanmoins également déjà prête à agir. »

Les deux femmes foncèrent telles des furies vers la rangée de vigiles qui leurs bloquait le passage, grognante de courage. Dans un même temps, Loki et Amora les gardèrent en visuel pour créer autour de chacune d'elle un bouclier magique, parant les tirs tandis qu'elles bondissaient sur eux. Korg en profita à son tour et sortit également de sa cachette, tirant des salves lasers sur leurs opposants, couvrant les valkyries qui attiraient l'attention sur elles. Tandis que Brunehilde et Sigyn s'occupaient d'une partie d'entre eux à coup de Dragonfang et de coups de pieds, les deux mages agirent à leurs tour. Les dagues magiques de Loki filèrent vers quelques gardes, en crucifiant violemment une poignet d'entre eux dans le mur de droite. Amora ligota le reste, manipulant des débris métalliques, les pliant par la pensée en guise de liens, tandis que les autres tombaient sous les tirs effrénés de Korg.

Rapidement, ils vinrent à bout des opposants, ayant vraisemblablement mit hors d'état de nuire la totalité des hommes à tout faire de Tivan. Ils s'empressèrent tous immédiatement de partir à la poursuite du collectionneur, laissant derrière eux un tas de gardes amochés et assommés ainsi qu'un chaos matériel conséquent. Ils filèrent en direction de l'arrière du musée, menant probablement à une deuxième sortie derrière le bâtiment que le fuyard prévoyait très certainement d'emprunter pour disparaître plus facilement dans la foule grouillante de Knowhere. Ils longèrent encore et toujours des rangées de vitrines et étagères cependant celles ci plus ou moins vides, mais leurs courses fut de courte durée, lorsqu'ils surprirent Tivan au bout d'une allée, tentant de récupérer probablement un autre objet trop précieux à ses yeux pour ne pas l'emporter avec lui. Le bruit frénétique de leurs pas attira son attention, il sursauta alors qu'une terreur lâche allumait son regard, paniqué de constater qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à maîtrisés ses gardes du corps. Il se précipita dans la seconde à fuir, manquant presque de trébucher dans la panique. Loki fronça les sourcils, hors de lui, l'appela de nouveau en grognant, tel une mise en garde, puis repris la poursuite suivit des quatre autres agents. Cependant, ils ne firent à peine quelque pas que les Agents et le collectionneur furent surpris par un soudain grand fracas de verre qui résonna subitement dans l'immense salle. Ils levèrent la tête dans la direction du bruit dans la demie-seconde qui suivit, la verrière qui servait de plafond venait de se briser violemment à un endroit, des morceaux de verres tombèrent au sol, explosant et s'éparpillant sur le dallage dans un tumulte d'éclats. Très vite, s'en suivit un sifflement lugubre que les Agents reconnurent dans l'instant, alors que la brume obscure s'engouffrait déjà à l'intérieur à une vitesse folle. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir que la fumée sombre serpenta vers le collectionneur, tourbillonna frénétiquement autour de lui, le faisant presque disparaître jusqu'à ce que Gorr reprenne forme physique. Il tenait fermement Tivan, sa lame d'encre en guise de bras pressée sous la gorge de l'homme, le menaçant tout en l'intimidant du regard.

« **Il semblerait que vous possédez quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.** Siffla t-il froidement, à quelque centimètres du visage de Tivan qui tremblait comme une proie entre les griffes de cette chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. »

Les Agents se figèrent, leurs regards rivés sur la scène. Sigyn sentit son sang bouillir de nouveau à la vue de l'assassin, inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en avant, comme s'apprêtant à agir, avant que Loki qui se trouvait devant elle ne lui fasse un petit signe, lui barrant la route d'un bras accompagné d'un rapide regard en biais plus efficace que des mots. Gorr fit mine d'ignorer le groupe d'Asgardiens présent, trop pressé pour apporter la moindre attention à ses poursuivants.  
Le collectionneur ne semblant tout d'abord pas comprendre ce que lui voulait cette créature, nia simplement, armé d'une politesse tremblante tandis que la lame pressée sur son cou lui posait un ultimatum.

« **Dis moi ou est l'essence, ou ton cadavre rejoindra ta collection.** Menaça t-il, la voix presque susurrante alors que ses yeux perçants poignardait presque ceux du collectionneur.

\- **Gorr ! Relâche le, il n'a pas ce que tu cherches !** Mentit alors Loki, interpellant le meurtrier à l'autre bout de l'allée de vitrines, tandis que le groupe étaient sur le qui-vive, prés à l'attaquer de nouveau au moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Un petit rire rauque s'éleva de la gorge de Gorr, tandis qu'il se tournait lentement vers Loki, ne desserrant pas pour autant sa prise. **Tu es bon menteur Prince d'Asgard, mais ta simple présence ici prouve le contraire de tes dires.**

\- Entamant une autre stratégie soudainement, sachant que le mensonge était déjà vain. **Tu n'y arriveras pas, le sérum est un mythe, ton but est voué à l'échec !**

 **\- Je te croyais pourtant plus malin, Dieu de la Malice, car tu te trompes !** Grogna t-il hargneusement, tandis que Tivan lui tendant docilement la fiole, tremblant, la sortant de la poche intérieur de son manteau, sous la menace trop lourde qui s'était intensifié de seconde en seconde. » **  
**

D'un geste sec, il arracha la fiole des mains du collectionneur, avant de le lâcher violemment, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pour qu'il tombe à terre, terrorisé. Dans la seconde qui suivie, tandis qu'un léger sourire satisfait se dessinait sur le visage de Gorr, la brume noire réapparue, enveloppant de nouveau sa silhouette, pour qu'elle s'envole en hauteur. Loki hurla hargneusement le nom de l'assassin, alors que les Agents s'activèrent instantanément. Amora tenta de maîtriser sa fuite à l'aide d'une attraction télé kinésique en vain, tandis que Korg tirait des salves sur lui, manquant sa cible de part la vitesse trop accrue du fugitif. Les dagues de Loki le poursuivirent à leur tour, mais vinrent manquer de peu leur cible, s'entrechoquant contre le plafond de verre, alors que l'ombre vaporeuse franchissait déjà le trou dans la verrière. Brunehilde lança une flopée de juron alors qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps à engager la poursuite en se dirigeant vers la sortie du musée. Immédiatement, le groupe suivit, détalant vers la sortie principale dans l'espoir de pouvoir le rattraper mais surtout de ne pas le perdre de vue.

« **Qu...qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ?** Trembla Tivan, encore figé par terre, interpellant Loki qui s'éloignait.

\- **Une chose dont j'ai essayé de ne pas vous y mêler**. Répondit froidement et brièvement Loki alors qu'il tournait les talons dans la hâte, le fusillant du regard, le laissant ainsi derrière sans rajouter un mot, repartant à la poursuite de Gorr au plus vite. »

 _(Idée ambiance conseillée : Invaders must die - Prodigy)_

Ils sortirent ainsi en trombe du musée, observant les alentours activement afin de repérer le fugitif. Ils l'aperçurent immédiatement à leurs droite, serpentant dans l'allée, surprenant les passants sur son passage, se dirigeant sans aucun doute vers le spatio-port. Loki lança un rapide regard aux deux valkyries, sans avoir besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit elles s'exécutèrent suite à un léger hochement de tête affirmatif, puis grimpèrent rapidement sur les toits, tandis que les trois autres continuèrent la course à travers les rues. Korg recharga son fusil, puis tenta de nouveau de l'atteindre, tirant des salves afin d'éventuellement le ralentir ou de le dévier de sa trajectoire. Les lasers manquèrent leurs cibles, atterrissant dans des étalages de stands ou ricochant sur des devantures, mais les tirs eurent le mérite de produire l'effet escompté, l'ombre dut à deux reprises ralentir l'allure et bifurquer rapidement pour éviter les tirs. Les habitants et commerçants de Knowhere s'affolèrent alors que les tirs retentissaient, remuant un peu plus le chaos des rues de la station. Tandis que les deux valkyries sautaient de toits en toits dans l'optique d'attaquer Gorr à revers, les trois autres rattrapèrent également leurs retard sur le fuyard, slalomant parmi les passants et ivrognes.

Une vague télé-kinésique fut envoyée par Amora, alors que l'ombre noirâtre s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle. Elle renversa une taule, frôla de peu le fugitif qui esquivait déjà les tirs effrénés du fusil laser de Korg. D'un geste, Loki envoya ses dagues telles des missiles à têtes chercheuses afin de le rattraper, mais la fumée était encore trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. La course-poursuite s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde alors qu'ils commencèrent à distinguer le spatio-port derrière quelques rangées de bâtiments. Tandis que Gorr accéléra de plus belle, les deux valkyries ayant réussi à le dépasser par les toits, Brunehilde passa à l'action, tenta le tout pour le tout, bondit puis lança sa Dragonfang, qui vint se planter dans le sol juste devant Gorr, le manquant de peu. Le glaive surpris la créature, le stoppa pendant une seconde, baissant sa garde assez longtemps pour que ses poursuivants réagissent.

« **Loki !** Interpella Brunehilde, qui venait de ré-atterrir dans un atterrissage contrôlé »

Le Dieu agit dans la seconde, attira magiquement à lui la Dragonfang plantée, l'extirpant du sol, comme il le faisait avec ses propres dagues. Le glaive fondit vers lui comme un aimant et traversa la vapeur sombre dans un bruit sec, touchant sa cible sur le retour. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Gorr alors que du sang indigo s'écoulait de la forme vaporeuse qui titubait légèrement, reprenant partiellement forme physique à cause de la blessure. Dans l'instant qui suivit, Sigyn bondit à son tour, cette fois ci droit sur Gorr maintenant vulnérable. L'assassin para le coup de la valkyrie, avec son bras gauche transformé en lame, tandis que la blessure faite par le glaive à son flanc droit guérissait déjà.

« **Ta culpabilité ne suffira pas !** Grogna t-il hargneusement à Sigyn, croisant le fer.»

Violemment, il poussa la valkyrie d'un coup de pied, la propulsant à terre à quelques mètres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Rapidement Brunehilde s'élança alors à son tour, saisissant dans la volée son arme qui flottait au prés de Loki tandis que Korg rouvrait le feu. Gorr ne leur laissa néanmoins pas le temps de riposter, une masse sombre s'étira de son corps et l'enveloppa totalement, formant un bouclier opaque d'un noir profond tel de l'encre. Les tirs de Korg ricochèrent inutilement sur l'étrange surface sombre, Brunehilde se stoppa, sur le qui-vive alors qu'un bruit sourd commençait à émaner du bouclier noir. La sphère se mit à vibrer, provoquant un vrombissement en crescendo inquiétant. Loki grimaça, prit d'un soudain pressentiment de danger imminent.

« **Attention !** Hurla t-il, ayant eut juste le temps de former un bouclier sur une partie de l'équipe, mais surtout sur Sigyn encore à terre à quelques mètres. »

Brusquement, la sphère explosa en une multitudes d'aiguilles noires acérées qui se projetèrent de toute part dans des rafales d'éclats meurtriers. L'enchanteresse suivit le mouvement instinctivement, et créa un autre bouclier afin compléter la protection du groupe. Les aiguilles vinrent transpercer les vitres de certaines fenêtres avoisinantes, se plantèrent dans les taules des murs et blessèrent quelques passants n'ayant pas eut le temps de s'éloigner. Dans l'instant qui suivit l'onde épineuse, les picots se liquéfièrent, revinrent docilement à Gorr, courant tel de l'eau noire sur sa peau tout en se redressant la mine hargneuse, alors que ses iris perçant fixaient les Agents d'une colère sourde. Loki suivit d'Amora évapora son bouclier, constatant que l'escouade était saine et sauve, mais l'assassin n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour fuir de nouveau sous sa forme vaporeuse. Brunehilde jura de nouveau, Sigyn se releva rapidement alors qu'elle constatait avec rage que leurs cible prenait de nouveau la fuite. Loki ordonna de ne pas le perdre de vue, et le groupe repris la course de plus belle en direction du spatio-port, tandis qu'ils se concentraient à garder l'ombre serpentante en visuel.  
Ils gardèrent la distance de peu, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le tarmac rouillé de Knowhere . Ils aperçurent à temps Gorr se diriger vers un vaisseau chasseur Kree, expulsant sur son passage deux membres de ce qui semblait être l'équipage, les propulsant violemment contre le sol.

« **On a plus le choix, le Boréale, maintenant !** Ordonna rapidement Loki alors qu'il ouvrait la marche en accourant vers leurs vaisseau garé à quelques mètres d'eux. »

Rapidement ils rentrèrent tous à la suite précipitamment à l'intérieur du Boréale, Brunehilde et Loki prenant le plus vite possible les commandes, tout en surveillant le vaisseau Kree du coin de l'oeil sur lequel Gorr avait jeté son dévolu. Les trois autres agents prirent activement place à l'arrière tandis que les pilotes calibraient le décollage.

« **Depuis quand il est capable de ce genre de chose !? On a failli tous y passer !** Demanda Amora à Loki, d'un léger air paniqué, tout en attachant sa ceinture, mentionnant le bouclier destructeur du meurtrier.

\- **J'en savais rien ! Le principe de race inconnue équivaut à magie imprévisible tu crois pas ?** Maugréa en réponse Loki, sur la défensive dans l'agitation par habitude, prenant ça comme un reproche, alors qu'il se concentrait sur le calibrage rapide du décollage.

\- **Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que les canons du Boréale vont reprendre du service.** Conclu Brunehilde alors qu'elle calibrait rapidement les commandes de tirs du vaisseau, un léger sourie en coin. »

Un écran muni d'un viseur s'afficha en face du tableau de bord de Brunehilde, tandis qu'elle saisissait les manettes des canons, retrouvant ses marques d'un air presque enjoué mais déterminé. Le vaisseau de Gorr décolla alors subitement, arrachant le bardage qui verrouillait les engins au port sous la violente accélération. Déverrouillé, les moteurs du Boréale s'activèrent, tandis que Loki ne quittait pas des yeux le vaisseau Kree qui fendait l'air au dessus d'eux.

« **Accrochez vous.** Annonça presque froidement ce dernier, qui avait calibré pour sa part les pleines commandes de manœuvre du vaisseau. »

Le Dieu abaissa presque rageusement le levier de vitesse, le Boréale gronda, puis décolla, faisant trembler le métal du spatio-port sous le souffle de ses moteurs, talonnant Gorr à toute vitesse.

* * *

Celestial* (Ou être céleste) : On en entend peu parlé à part dans les Gardiens de la galaxie 1 (Crane de Knowhere et peut être brève apparition quand le collectionneur explique aux gardiens d'où vient les pierres d'infinité.) En résumé, c'était des gros machins en armure immenses et possédant des pouvoirs cosmiques colossaux. Ils sont censés toujours exister dans les comics, mais il faut croire qu'il y en a pour l'instant pas ou plus dans le MCU.

Astéroïde Quantique* : Pour ceux qui ont vu les Gardiens de la galaxie 2, au début quand ils se font poursuivre par les forces de Sovereing (Les mecs dorés la xD) ils doivent passé un champ d'astéroïde quantique, qui sont des sortes d'astéroïde dynamique qui apparaissant et disparaissent aléatoirement à l'infini, un vrai bordel en soit, d'où l'expression xD.

Contraxia* : Encore dans les Gardiens de la galaxie 2, lorsqu'on suit Yondu et sa bande de ravageurs sur cette planète neigeuse avec pleins de bâtiment avec des néons, on y croise son supérieur (Joué par Sylvester Stalone) et qui a l'air d'être un endroit, pas super fréquentable non plus.

Petit-ami* : Dans Thor 3, on apprend que Korg déteste le petit-ami de sa mère. Info inutile, mais marrante.

Tivan/Grand Maitre* : Selon le MCU, et non les comics, le Grand maître et le collectionneur serait frère, notamment insinué dans un décor d'une attraction de Disney Land Californie.

Orloni* : On en voit tout le long des films des Gardiens de la galaxie (Encore oui, mais c'est dans ces films qu'on a l'univers le plus étendu à l'échelle galactique, pas ma faute xD), ces espèces de rats nus dégueulasses qui ont infesté pas mal de planète et de vaisseaux, des rats de l'espace en somme !

Autocron* : Race prise grossièrement au hasard dans une encyclopédie de races de l'univers marvel. Mais quand je l'imaginais, je pensais à l'espèce de gros alien dans la prison du Kyln dans les Gardiens de la galaxie 1, qui se fait calmer par Groot en lui foutant des racines dans le pif xD

Uru* : Le Uru pour ceux qui connaisse pas, parce que jamais mentionné dans les films, est le métal dont est notamment fait le marteau de Thor (Et donc Strombreaker aussi par extension). Utiliser exclusivement par les Asgardiens et Nidavellir, ce métal permet d'enchanter des armes. C'est l'un des métaux les plus rares de l'univers tout comme le vibranium.

Krylorienne* : La race à la peau rose dans les Gardiens de la galaxie. Le collectionneur ne pioche que dans cette race pour en faire ses servantes.

* * *

 **Voila ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Je m'attaque au cinquième dés que je peux, encore une fois le délai d'attente sera...inconnu, mais je suis toujours autant inspirée, ayant prévu le scénar précis de 4 chapitre à l'avance encore. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre aura la fic en tout, mais ce sera surement aux alentours de 11/12 je pense, si mes calcul sont exacts xD. Mais bon, comme d'hab les chapitres font mini 15 pages word... owo**

 ***En mode mendiante* Petite review, petite review, c'est pour la motivation, sivouplait madame, une petit review. *Agite son gobelet en tremblotant***


End file.
